Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars
by Darkknight55
Summary: A rewrite of Yu-Gi-Oh ARC V from the very beginning. Yuya Sakaki is just a typical teenager trying to make others smile through dueling and find his father. But he gets more than he bargained for when he gets dragged into a conflict that spans four worlds.
1. Pride of the Dueltainer

A/N: Hey guys! Since the English dub of Yu-Gi-Oh ARC V has been over for a while, I thought I'd do a fanfiction about the series. Now, I love this series, but I know a lot of people don't and I can understand why. While the first season was good, and the Second season was okay, the third season was where things fell apart. Originally, I was just going to rewrite the third season, but then I decided to rewrite the whole series to see if I can do better. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

P.S. This story will be using the English names for characters, card, etc. If you prefer the Japanese version, well I'm sorry. Also, this story is rated teen for violence and mild language.

Italics= flashback/inner thoughts

Chapter 1: Pride of the dueltainer

Yuya Sakaki sat on a small ledge, overlooking the sea. Despite the beautiful day and the sounds of people laughing on the beach, Yuya's attention was solely focused on the object in his hand: a pendulum.

"It's been 3 years dad," he whispered, "What happened to you?"

 _The scene shifts to a stadium, where a strongly built man stands in the middle. The crowd is silent, as if waiting for something._

 _"Yusho Sakai? Yusho Sakaki? Paging Yusho Sakaki!"_

 _The man on the duel field snorted._

 _"That circus freak better show up soon. Otherwise the championship title will be meaningless."_

 _Five minutes go by before the announcer speaks again._

 _"Yusho? More like No-Show! Since Yusho Sakaki has not shown up, The Sledgehammer wins by default. Ladies and Gentlemen, our new champion!"_

 _The crowd awkwardly claps, irritated that Yusho never showed up. The Sledgehammer grunts and exits the stadium. As the crowd departs, they begin to whisper among themselves._

 _"I can't believe that Yusho. Getting the crowd ready for a fight and ditching at the last second."_

 _"I know! Who does he think he is?"_

 _"I bet he was too scared to fight."_

 _"What a wimp!"_

 _As the crowd continues to chat among themselves, an 11-year-old Yuya sits in shock."_

 _"Dad…"_

"They never did find you, and your reputation only worsened. People say you're a coward, but I know there's more to this story than that. And I promise that one day I will find you and clear your name."

"Yuya?"

Yuya nearly fell off his ledge in surprise. He turned to find his best friend, Zuzu Boyle, looking concerned.

"I thought I'd find you here. Thinking about your dad?"

"How can I not? It's been three years today that he disappeared, and I still don't have any leads on where he went."

"Well, you know that we'll have your back all the way. And no matter what, we will find him."

"Thanks, Zuzu."

"Yuya!"

Yuya and Zuzu turned to find their friend Gong running towards them at full speed.

"There's something you need to see at You Show."

"What is it?"

"Something real bad."

Once they were at the Duel School, they turned on the TV to find The Sledgehammer standing in front of a background of fire.

"I hereby challenge Yuya Sakaki to a duel at Paradise City Arena tomorrow at noon. If he has any guts, he'll show up. If he wins, then I will donate $500,000 to You Show Duel School, and a new ARC system will be donated to them by Leo Corporation. But if I win, You Show will close and Yuya will never dueltain ever again. If Yuya has any guts, he'll show up. If he doesn't, I guess cowardice runs in the family."

Yuya turned off the TV. Everyone sat in silence for a minute.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Ally, one of the younger students and Zuzu's younger sister asked.

"Jaa, that guy has creamed professional duelists like they were apple streusel." Said Frederick, another younger student.

"But we could use the money, plus that new ARC system could help drum up some new business," Skip, the principle of the school and Zuzu and Ally's father.

Zuzu responded by smacking him with a giant fan.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"Okay."

"Look dad, I know we need the money, but this isn't the way to do it. The Sledgehammer is the Pro League Champion, and there is way too much riding on this duel for us to accept. We'll get more money somehow, and…"

"No."

Everyone turned to Yuya, who had until now kept quiet.

"I know that he's strong, and I know a lot is riding on this duel, but this is my chance to prove myself as a dueltainer. Ever since dad disappeared, I've been ridiculed for his "cowardice." This could be my one chance to prove that I have what it takes to duel with the best."

Everyone sat silently.

"Well Gong still don't think this is a good idea, Yuya. But I support you no matter what."

"Me too, Yuya."

"Kick that meanie's butt."

"Jaa, give him the shivers."

"And win that ARC System."

WHACK!

"I'll shut up now."

The next day at noon, everyone met at the stadium. The Sledgehammer waited as Yuya entered the stadium.

"So, you had the guts to show up. I'll admit you have spunk, but I'll crush It out of you like a bug during this duel.

"As if, unless you plan on knocking me out with bad breath."

As Yuya and The Sledgehammer moved to opposite sides of the court, the crowd began jeering at Yuya.

"Get off the stage!"

"You Sakaki's had your chance!"

"Beat him into next week, Sledgehammer."

Among the crowd was the You Show gang, who were uncomfortable with the crowd's attitude.

"Gee, the duel hasn't even started yet, and they already hate him."

"What's their deal?"

"It's how any crowd would react."

Everyone turned to see Yuya's mom Yoko standing in the stairway. They made room for her while she took a seat.

"Look, I know that it's hard to hear these people insult Yuya, but its part of being a dueltainer. The crowd won't always be on your side, so you need to work around that to make them smile anyway. Yusho knew this, and so does Yuya. This is just a minor obstacle for him."

The group nodded. Meanwhile, the announcer, Nico Smiley, began his speech.

"Now that both players are here, we can begin this duel. And I'll start by activating the field spell Castle of Chaos!"

The ARC system underneath the stadium activated, transforming the dueling field into a dense forest. A castle sat in the middle of it, with the duelists standing atop one of its spires. With the preparations ready, Yuya and The Sledgehammer began to chant.

"Duelists locked in battle,

Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters.

They storm through this field! Behold!

This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Action…

Duel!"

Yuya's life points: 4000

The Sledgehammer's life points: 4000

(Action Cards dispersed)

"Since you're the challenger, I'll go first," Yuya said as he drew his starting hand.

"Go ahead, puny boy. It doesn't matter how this duel starts, all that matters is who wins in the end, and that'll be me."

"We'll see about that. I'll start by summoning Performapal Skullcrobat Joker in attack mode (1800/100) in attack mode!" (i.e. I won't be including a description of what the cards look like unless they're ones I created or I'm going for dramatic effect. For the most part all cards I will use exist either in the anime, card game or both and have pages on the wikia if you want to know what they look like.)

"But my show's just getting started, because when Joker is normal summoned, I get to add either another Performapal, a Magician, or an Odd Eyes monster from my deck straight to my hand."

The crowd began to whisper in amazement.

"Wow, a card that can search for one of any three archetypes? That's impressive."

"Yeah maybe we were wrong about this kid."

The Sledgehammer, on the other hand, was not quite as amused.

"Search whatever you want, it won't help you in the end."

Yuya just smiled.

"That's what you think. I'll add Performapal Ballad from my deck to my hand. Next, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn. You're up."

The Sledgehammer grunted as he drew a card.

"Pathetic, just like your father. Allow me to show you how real duelists duel. I'll start off with the spell card The A. Forces, giving my warriors 200 attack points for every warrior or spellcaster I have on my field. Next, I summon Marmitting Captain (1200-1400/400) in attack mode! But he won't be alone for long, because I activate his special ability. By shuffling one card from my hand into the deck, I can draw another card. But it gets better, because if it's a monster I can summon it straight to the field."

The Sledgehammer did so, and after he saw what card he drew he gave a sinister grin. Yuya gulped.

"That can't be good."

"No, it can't. Not for you, puny boy. For you see, I just drew my ace, so come forth: battleguard King (3000-3400/1100)!"

A loud thumping was heard as the field began to shake. Just then, a towering behemoth came upon the castle, its armor gleaming in the sunlight, its battle club ready to strike.

The crowd began to go wild.

"Yeah, that's his ace!"

"Sakaki doesn't stand a chance!"

"Go Sledgehammer!"

The Sledgehammer sneered at Yuya.

"If you surrender now I'll let you keep your duel school and your dueltaining. No one has ever beat my Ace before, and they never will."

"First time for everything, sludge hammer."

The crowd went silent at Yuya's insult. The Sledgehammer looked like he was about to explode in anger.

"For that insult I'll be sure to show no mercy. I activate Battleguard King's Special ability! I sacrifice Marmitting Captain to allow him to attack twice this turn."

Battleguard King grabbed Marmitting Captain and swallowed him whole (3400-3200), before raising his club for battle.

"This duel will be over before it has even begun. Goodbye, Yuya Sakaki. Battleguard King pulverize his Joker with Battleguard Smash!"

Just before the club made contact with Skullcrobat Joker, though, Yuya spoke up.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Magical Hats!"

Three top hats appeared in his monster's place, confusing the King.

"My Jokers is hidden in one of them in defense position, you just have to pick which one. So go ahead, you have a one in three chance."

"You may have saved yourself from taking damage, but my Battleguard king can attack twice per turn, so your monster is as good as dead. Go Battleguard king, attack the one on the right!"

Battleguard King smashed the hat, only for it to be revealed to be a trap card.

"No matter, battleguard King, destroy the one on the far left."

His monster obeyed, only for it to be revealed to be a spell card.

"So sorry, better luck next time."

The Sledgehammer just growled.

"So you got lucky, but you won't next time. I set a card face down and end my turn."

Yuya just laughed as he drew a card.

"Relax, dueling's about having fun and making the crowd go wild. Let me show you. First, I flip summon Skullcrobat Joker."

Yuya's joker reappeared.

"Since he wasn't normal summoned, I can't activate his ability, but that doesn't matter because I'm ending this duel right now."

The crowd began to whisper among themselves.

"End it right now? Is he serious?"

"How?"

The Sledgehammer just laughed.

"Bold words for someone who's facing the strongest monster on the field right now. But go ahead, I can use the entertainment."

"Then you won't be disappointed, because with the scale 2 Performapal Ballad and the Scale 8 Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The crowd gasped as Yuya's monsters appeared in glowing tubes of light, with a spectral pendulum swaying between the two.

"Incredible!" Nico exclaimed, "Very few people use Pendulum summoning due to it being recently released, but Yuya may just pull it off."

Yuya just gave a confident smile.

"My monsters are ready, to swing into action! Come forth Performapal Whip Snake (1700/900), and the main attraction, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)!"

With two shoots of light, Yuya's monsters appeared, a viper wearing a top hat and bow tie and a red dragon with white armor and dual colored eyes.

"As impressive as that was, none of your monsters have what it takes to beat my Battleguard King, much less beat me this turn."

Yuya just smiled.

"On their own, no, but my Performapals have some pretty special abilities that will end you this turn! First off, I activate my Whip snake's special ability to switch your monsters attack and defense points!"

Whip snake began swaying its tail, hypnotizing Battleguard King and switching its stats (3200-1100-1300/1100-3000).

"Now it's time for the grand finale Odd Eyes, attack his royal highness with Spiral Flame Strike! But first, I activate the ability of my Performapal Ballad, weakening your King by 600 more points (1300-700). Lastly, I activate reinforcements, adding 500 attack points to Odd Eyes (2500-3000)!"

"So what? Even if your attack hits, I'll still have 1700 life points left." _And when he attacks me directly, I'll activate A Rival Appears to summon Sword Hunter. No matter what, this kid is finished."_

"That's where you're wrong. Ordinarily, you would be correct, but when My Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks a monster, any battle damage is doubled."

"What!"

Odd Eyes shot a huge burst of energy at the weakened king, destroying it and sending rubble from the top of the castle down on The Sledgehammer.

Sledgehammer's Lifepoints: 4000-0000

Yuya wins!

The crowd stood silent for a minute, before clapping and cheering for Yuya. Meanwhile, The Sledgehammer lay in shock as the field dissipated around them.

"I thought maybe seeing his kid about to lose would bring Yusho out of hiding, but I wound up getting crushed instead."

"Hey!"

The Sledgehammer looked up to see Yuya offering him his hand. He took it and Yuya helped him up.

"That was some good dueling, there."

"Same for you. I am a man of my word. Expect the new system to come later today, if not tomorrow. I look forward to a rematch in the pro leagues."

"Same here, Sledgehammer."

With that, Yuya departed, reaching his friends and family who congratulated him.

 _I don't know where you are now, dad,_ he thought, _But I know you'd be proud of me. Just you wait, Dad, I'll make it to the pros and bring you home. Until then, Keep bringing smiles to everyone, and I'll do the same._

A/N: Whoo boy, that was a doozy. Sorry the duel was relatively short, but the chapter was long enough as is. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought about it.


	2. Royal Pain

Chapter 2: Royal Pain

You Show Duel School had been swamped with new applicants since Yuya's duel with The Sledgehammer.

"Yuya I love you!"

"Teach me how to Pendulum Summon."

"You Show! You Show! You Show!"

Skip and the kids watched as the scene unfolded.

"Yuya really Is popular today."

"Jaa, those people are on him like he's the last schnitzel."

"Can you blame them? Yuya not only took down a pro duelist, but he one-shoted the champion like he was a beginner."

"Oh, I'm so excited! Yuya's popularity means more applicants, more applicants mean more students, more students mean more tuition, more tuition means more money, more money means…

SMACK!

"Ally! What was that for!"

"Sorry, dad. Zuzu had something to take care of at school, so she asked me to use her fan in case you go money crazy or stupid when she's not around."

"Sometimes I wish you two would fight over dolls like normal sisters."

"Hack! Phony!"

Everyone turned to the back to see a blonde teenage wearing an LDS uniform strut into the building with a smug grin on his face. Behind him were three others wearing the same uniform.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Yuya, you can by admitting you're a cheat. There's no way you could have beaten The Sledgehammer, much less beat him in one turn. You must have cheated."

"Well, if that's what you think then why don't we settle this with a duel."

The teenager's friends laughed.

"You really think that you have what it takes to stand up to Sylvio Sawatari, the next king of games?"

"No one can even come close to him."

"You're out of your league."

"That's quite enough, you three," Sylvio said, "As foolish as your decision is, Yuya Sakaki, I like your attitude, and so I will except your challenge, and will prove to everyone watching that you are nothing but a fake."

"It's your funeral."

Five minutes later, the two of them were on the duel court, facing each other and ready to duel.

"I hope you brought you're a game, Yuya, because you'll need it."

"As if, Sylvio. Start up the Action field, Skip."

"You got it, Yuya. I activate the Action field, Plain Plane."

The setting changed to an open meadow with a small stream running through it.

"Duelists locked in battle," Yuya chanted,

Kicking the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Sylvio continued.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…"

DUEL!

Yuya's Life points: 4000

Sylvio's Life points: 4000

(Action cards dispersed)

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you make the first move."

"Thanks, Sylvio. To start things off, I summon Performapal Flip Hippo in attack mode (800/800). Next, I'll use his special ability to summon a friend, so come on out Performapal Dan Daggerman (2000/600). I'll finish my turn by setting two cards facedown, and that'll be all for me."

"What, no Pendulum summon," Sylvio taunted as he drew a card, "Well, no matter. I'm still going to win this turn. But to begin, since you control two spell or trap cards on your field, I can special summon Esscher the Frost Vassal (800/1000) in defense mode! But don't get two excited though, because I sacrifice him to summon Mobius The Frost Monarch!"

Esscher disappeared in a flurry of snow and ice. In its place stood a tall warrior made of ice wearing a blue cab (2400/1000).

"He doesn't look to tough."

"No, but his special ability activates when he's tribute summoned, allowing me to destroy up to 2 spell and trap cards on the field. I was hoping to use it on your pendulum monsters, but your set cards will do."

Mobius created a small ice storm, destroying Yuya's face downs.

"That's not good."

"No, and I'm afraid it'll only get worse, for I now activate Tribute Carnival. Because I tribute summoned this turn, I can tribute summon again."

"Way to play Sylvio!"

"Show that chump whose boss!"  
"We love you!"

"Will you three shut up!"

"Zuzu! What took you so long?"

"My math teacher asked if I could stay behind to help tutor some students. Took longer than I expected. What's new?"

"Some hotshot punk came into You Show and called Yuya a cheater. Now they're dueling."

"Oh, I know that guy. His father is running for mayor and is one of the wealthiest people in town behind the Akabas. He may talk a big game, but he doesn't stand a chance against Yuya.

Back on the duel field, Sylvio continued the duel

"I will now tribute Mobius the Frost Monarch to summon an even better monster. Mighty tyrant who rules over the sea with an iron fist, evolve your power and destroy those who dare to oppose you. I tribute summon! Appear Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

Mobius began to grow, His armor expanding as icicles grew out of the plates. Soon it was as big as Odd Eyes (2800/1000).

"Ordinarily, I would be allowed to destroy three spell or trap cards, but since I already destroyed the ones you have you lucked out. Now Mobius, tear apart his Hippo with Blizzard force!"

Mobius began to charge up, as the air around the duel field became cold. Yuya quickly got on Flip Hippo.

"Come on, buddy, we've got to find an action card and quick."

A minute later, Mobius unleashed a flurry of snow and ice. Just before it hit Yuya, he grabbed an action card.

"I activate miracle! Not only is Hippo safe, but any damage I take is halved from this battle."

Yuya's Life points: 3000

Sylvio just snarled.

"Nothing but luck. I end my turn with one card facedown."

Yuya grabbed a card from his hand.

"I activate Cards of Demise, allowing me to draw five cards as long as I discard my entire hand in five turns. But that's okay, because this duel won't last that long.

"Confident that you'll lose?" Sylvio sneered, "I don't blame you. After all you are facing a superior opponent."

"Who said anything about me losing?" Yuya smiled, "The show's not over until the last card is played, and trust me when I say I still have plenty of cards left to play. First, I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!"

The jester from Yuya's duel with The Sledgehammer appeared.

"I'll use his special effect to add Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon to my hand. Next, I'll use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel, starting now!"

Two wizards in glowing tubes appeared beside Yuya, with a giant spectral pendulum swinging between them.

"I can now special summon monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing far pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready, to swing into action! Come forth, Performapal Coin Dragon (1700/1000) and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

Two beams of light erupted onto the field, emerging as Yuya's monsters.

"F-Fi-Five monsters on the field!"

"Yep, and they're going to help me win this duel. First off, my Performapal Coin Dragon gives all my dragons 500 extra attack points (1700-2200) (2500-3000). Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon dethrone his royal highness with Spiral Flame Strike."

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashed a powerful burst of energy, heading towards Mobius. Sylvio, however, just smirked.

"Sorry, Yuya, but I'm afraid my Mobius won't be going anywhere. I activate Sakuretsu Armor, destroying your Odd Eyes. So much for defeating me this turn."

"Oh, I will, because Performapal Coin Dragon prevents my dragons from being targeted by card effects."

"What?"

Odd Eyes' attack hit, obliterating Mobius and taking out a good chunk of the field.

"And don't forget, Odd Eyes does double battle damage when attacking an opponent's monster."

Sylvio's Life points: 2800

"Now the rest of my Performapals will attack you directly and end this duel."

Dag Daggerman threw knives at Sylvio, Flip Hippo rammed him in the gut, while Skullcrobat Joker lightly bopped him on the head with his cane.

Sylvio's Life Points: 0000

Yuya wins!

Sylvio stared in shock.

"Impossible! I have the best cards money can buy. How could I lose?"

"Dueling's about a lot more than just having expensive cars. You also need to know how to use them. But that was a great duel."

"Hmph. Maybe you do have some talent, but I'll have my revenge one day. Come on, you three, this duel school reeks of inferiority."

As Sylvio and his goons left, another person walked in through the door.

"Hey, is this You Show Duel School?"

"It is. Are you here to apply?"

"Yup! I'm Sora Perse. I'm not too late, am I?"

"Nope! Come with me to fill out the paperwork."

"Oh that's boring, but…No Way!"

Before Yuya knew what hit him, he was tackled to the ground by Sora.

"You're Yuya Sakaki! I saw your duel against The Sledgehammer, and you were awesome. Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh, sure. Maybe later, though."

Later that evening, at his apartment, Sora turned on his Duel Disk and contacted someone.

"This is Sora Perse, I've made it into You Show Duel School."

"Excellent. For now, keep on the down low, and take the two of them once you have completely gained they're trust. We don't need a big scene interfering with our plans."

"Understood."

A/N: And another chapter done! Sorry the duel wasn't very long, but I promise once the plot begins to pick up they will be longer. As for Sora, right now I plan to keep his plot the same as in canon, but I do have plans for him for the future. See you later!


	3. Cutting Edge

Chapter 3: Cutting Edge

Yuya was very annoyed now. At first, he liked Sora. He was a fun guy who always had some extra sweets to share. But then Sora got really creepy. He was always stalking Yuya, pestering him to take him on as an apprentice. He was at Yuya's home, his school, he even surprised him when he was on the toilet. Now they were walking to You Show Duel School. Well, Sora was walking, Yuya was trying to outrun him. Trying being the key word.

"Come on Yuya, please teach me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you need to learn the definition of personal space."

"Come on, I promise to try hard. Please, please, please please…"

"ALRIGHT!"

Sora stopped at Yuya's sudden outburst. Yuya swiveled around so fast he almost got whiplash.

"If you really want to be my apprentice so bad, why don't we duel for it? If I win, you won't be my apprentice, you won't follow me around, and you'll stop coming into my home and eating my food."

"Sounds like a deal. But if I win, does that mean I'll become your apprentice, can continue following you around and eating your food?"

Yuya groaned. This was going to be a long day.

A few minutes later, Sora and Yuya were facing each other on the duel court.

"Man, Yuya sure is steamed."

"Jaa, like a Frank Further fresh out of the pot."

"What does he have against Sora?"

"Alright, Sora, I hope you're ready because I'm not holding back."

"Neither am I Yuya. Hit it, teach!"

"You got it, Sora! I activate the field spell Wildest West!"

The court transformed into a wild west town, with saloons and water troughs aligning the streets.

"Eh, not my cup of tea, but I'll make do. Ready Yuya?"

"You know it. Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"Behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…

Duel!"

Yuya: 4000

Sora: 4000

"I'll kick things off with my Fluffal dog in attack mode (1700/1000)! Now I'll use his special ability to add edge Imp Sabres to my hand. I set two cards face down and end my turn. Come on, Poochie. We've got action cards to find. Catch us if you can, Yuya!"

With that, Sora took off on the dog.

"Oh, I'll do more than that! I draw! And to start, I summon Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode (1700/900)!"

The same snake as the one from Yuya's first duel appeared.

"Whip Snake! Switch Fluffal dog's attack and defense points!"

Fluffal dog (1700-1000/1000-1700)

"Now, my monster attacks your dog."

The snake stretched out like a slinky until it reached Sora's monster, where it bit it, shattering it and sending Sora tumbling.

Sora: 3300

"Ah, but the puppy was so cute!"

"You do realize it's just a hologram, right Ally?"

"It's still cute, Tate."

"I'll end this performance with a card face down. You're up."

"That was good, Yuya, but not good enough. Time to show you my true power. I draw!"

Sora smirked when he saw his opening hand.

"Get something good?"

"You could say that. But first, I'll activate the spell card Fusion Sage to add Polymerization to my hand. Next, I activate it!"

The three kids gasped

"No way! I thought LDS had control over the extra deck summoning methods!"

"How does he know how to fusion summon?"

"This duel is giving me the shivers!"

Yuya was shocked as well.

"No way! You can Fusion Summon?"

"Yep! Now watch as I use it to send Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres to Fusion Summon!"

 _Edge of sharpness and fury of bear,_

 _When the two come together you had better beware!_

"I Fusion summon! Come forth Frightfur Bear (2200/18000)!

Yuya gaped as a demonic bear with scissors jutting out of its torso appeared.

"Still think his monsters are cute now, Ally?"

"Eh, maybe not so much."

"Now, Frightfur Bear, shred that snake to pieces!"

The bear pounced on Whip Snake, cutting it in half with its scissors before devouring it whole.

Yuya: 3500

"And it gets even better, because when my bear destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, it can snag it to gain 1000 Attack Points (2200-3200)."

"You may have surprised me with a Fusion Summon, but don't think you have this duel won yet."

"We'll see. For now, I set two cards facedown. Your move."

"Get ready, because here I come. I draw! With the scale 1 Odd Eyes Persona Dragon and the scale 8 Odd Eyes Mirage Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can summon monster from level 4 to 7 all at the same time! I pendulum Summon Performapal Drummerilla (1600/9000) and Odd Eyes pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode, and Performapal Swordfish (600/600) in defense mode."

"Ah yeah, Sora's in trouble now!"

"Go Yuya!"

"I'll admit that was awesome, but your monsters don't stand a chance against my monster."

"Not by themselves, maybe, but just wait until you see their special abilities. First, Swordfish cuts your Bears attack strength by 600 points (3200-2600). Now Odd Eyes, attack with Spiral Flame Strike!"

"Are you nuts! My beat will cut him to shreds!"

No so fast. Drummerilla gives one monster a 600 point boost when they're in battle once per turn, and I'm using it on Odd Eyes (2500-3100). Now he has more than enough to wipe out Frightfur Bear."

With a burst of energy, Odd Eyes ripped through the bear and sent Sora flying into the nearby Saloon.

Sora: 2300

"Sora, You okay."

Sora popped his head out from behind the bar.

"I'm better than okay, because I just drew an Action Card! But I'll save it for later."

"Well then, attack him directly Drummerilla!"

"I special summon battle fader (0/0) to negate your attack and end the battle phase."

"I end my turn. Your move."

"Thanks, and what a turn it will be. I draw! First I activate Fusion Recovery, so I'll add polymerization and Fluffal Bear back to my hand. Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse Fluffal Bear with Edge Imp Frightfurloid!"

 _Toy that brings joy,_

 _Weapon that brings despair,_

 _Become one to unleash a new power!_

"I fusion summon! Come forth Frightfur Daredevil (3000/2200)

"Man, that toy didn't get a lot of playtime."

"No, but it's about to make up for it right now. Daredevil show that Donkey Kon there our meaning of playtime!"

"I may not be able to save him, but I can reduce the damage I take with its effect."

"Fraid not. I activate the action spell known as Showdown at High Noon! This makes it so neither of us can activate any card effects until the end of the damage step, which is far too late for Drummerilla."

Daredevil jabbed its fork into Drummerilla, shattering it.

Yuya: 2100

"But there's more. When Daredevil destroys a monster in battle, you lose 1000 life points."

Yuya let out a scream as Daredevil sent a wave of energy at him, sending him right into a table.

Yuya: 1100

"I'll end my turn with one card face down. Face it Yuya, I'm just too good for you."

 _Yuya has no idea what he's in for,_ Sora smirked to himself. _Sure, he may be able to destroy Daredevil next turn with Odd Eyes, but when he does, Daredevil will deal him 500 points of damage for each Frightfur in my graveyard, and with Frightfurloid acting as a Frightfur monster, this duel is as good as mine. And then the Professor will have a little chat with him"_

"This has been a good duel, but its time I end it with a bang! First I use the pendulum scale to summon a new monster!"

"You're to attack with Odd Eyes right now?"

"Normally I would, but its time his brother got the spotlight. So come on out Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000)!"

A Dragon with a similar shape to Odd Eyes but with White and Purple armor. Upon seeing its comrade, Odd Eyes let out a prideful roar, followed by his brother.

"And since I summoned a monster, swordfish takes 600 points off your daredevil (3000-2400)!"

"Now attack Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon with Phantom Flame Strike!"

Phantom Dragon sent out a wave of blue fire, destroying Frightfur Daredevil.

Sora: 2200

"So, I still have life points left."

"No you don't, because when Phantom Dragon deals you damage, you lose an additional 1200 points for each Odd Eyes monster in my pendulum zones. And with two, this duel is over!"

"What"

Odd Eyes Phantom dragon released a powerful wave of energy, sending Sora backwards and all of the glasses in the room to shatter.  
Sora: 0000

Yuya Wins!

As the field disappeared around them, Yuya helped Sora to his feet.

"Good duel, Sora. Tell you what, if you promise to let up on the stalking, I'll take you on as my student."

"Really? Oh Thank you, Yuya!

As everyone congratulated Yuya, Sora left, thinking about recent events.

 _What is this feeling?_ He pondered. _My heart is pumping, and my blood is boiling. Did that duel excite me so much? No, focus Sora! Your mission comes first. You need to put these silly thoughts behind you."_

With that, Sora headed for home.


	4. Leo Duel School

Chapter 4: Leo Duel School

Henrietta Akaba sat in her office, focusing on paperwork. Ever since Leo had left, she found herself spending a lot more time in the office.

 _Leo,_ she scowled. Even thinking of the name brought a sour taste to her lips. The man up and left her without warning three years ago, and she had never forgiven him. She was grateful that their son Declan had stepped up as President, meaning most of the daily operations of the company were taken care of. But Declan also had his dueling career to focus on, and thus couldn't be there all the time, and this was one of those times.

With a sigh, she was about to return to her work when the door to her office swung open. She glanced up to see Claude, the head of security, looking at her.

"Madame Chairwoman," he said in his matter of fact tone, "Sylvio Sawatari has been injured. He requests to see you at the hospital.

"I'm busy right now. Besides, he signed the waiver. If it happened on School Property, he can't sue us."

"No, but he says that he has been attacked. By Yuya Sakaki."

This got Henrietta's attention.

"The boy that beat the champion? Hm, perhaps this will be of some interest. Very well, take me to see Sylvio."

A few minutes later, Henrietta was facing Sylvio in his bed. Although he only had a few minor scrapes and bruises, his father had demanded that he be put into a hospital room to make sure no serious harm had come to his son.

"So, you say Yuya challenged you to a duel?"

"Yes, but it was the strangest duel I had ever been in."

( _The scene changes to Sylvio facing a mysterious stranger in a warehouse. Sylvio possesses Mobius the Mega Monarch, while the stranger possesses a silhouetted dragon. Sylvio narrates.)_

 _Although there was no arc system in use, the monster's attacks and effects felt real. It was as if the monsters were alive._

"Impossible. Portable Solid Vision with Mass hasn't been made portable."

 _Tell that to my body._

 _"Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, attack his Mobius! Mauling Mandible Discharge!"_

 _(The dragon Charges up lightning in his jaw, before charging at the monarch, destroying it."_

 _Sylvio: 0000_

 _"Your dueling lacks the sharpness of a blade. No way you're affiliated with Duel Academy. For now, you may live."_

 _With that insult he left. But in the impact from his attack, his mask fell off, and I caught a brief glimpse of his face. It was Yuya Sakaki._

Henrietta thought for a moment, her chin resting on her hand.

"And you three can back his claim?" She asked Sylvio's friends, who were also in the room.

"It was Yuya alright!"

"Totally!"

"You could recognize that hair from a mile away."

Henrietta thought for a moment.

"Thank you, boys. I assure you I will get to the bottom of this."

With that, she and Claude left the room.

"What do you think, Madame Chairwoman?"

"Regardless of whether Yuya did what Sylvio claimed, which I highly doubt, it seems that the dimensional conflict has come to our doorsteps. We must be prepared for when the day comes that our world is under attack."

"So, what should we do?"

"Contact our best duelists from our Extra Deck Summoning Courses and have them meet me and the main building. I think its time for a little field trip."

(later)

Yuya and his friends were in class when the intercom buzzed.

"There's someone at the door. Hold on, class, I'll get it."

When Skip opened the door, he saw Henrietta with three of her students.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Boyle. It seems there is a matter that needs to be discussed. May we come in."

"Uh, sure."

After Henrietta explained everything, everyone was shocked.

"No way! I swear I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, Yuya was with me last night practicing."

"Gong knows Yuya would never do anything like that."

"Silence!"

Everyone shut up as Henrietta spoke up again.

"Regardless what did or did not happen, the fact remains that one of my students has been injured and Yuya seems to be the main suspect. However, I'm a fair person, so I propose a contest. My three students will duel three of yours. If you win 2 out of 3, I'll drop the matter. But if we win, You Show Duel School will become property of the Leo Corporation."

"And if we refuse?"

"Well, let's just say the police will be having a word with you and Yuya."

Skip turned to his students.

"Well, guys, are you up to it?"

"You bet!"

"You guys don't stand a chance!"

"Gong will show you punks who's boss!"

"Uh, Gong, you do realize that you're not a student here, right? I don't think it'd be fair to let you participate."

Gong deflated like a balloon.

"Well, I suppose we have a deal. Julia, you're up first."

The only girl in the group stepped forward.

"So, who's my victim? Whoever it is, they're about to learn the true power of Fusion."

Sora smirked before stepping forward.

"If it's the true power of fusion they want to see, then look no forward. My Frightfurs will tear you to shreds."

"So its settled. Sora Perse shall fight Julia Krystal in the first match."

As the two stepped onto the field, Yuya looked on in worry.

 _Come on, Sora,_ he thought anxiously. _We're all counting on you._

Henrietta turned to Skip.

"Feel free to choose whichever action field you like. Trust me when I say that you'll need every advantage you can get."

"In that case, I'll activate the field spell Sweets Island!"

The field around the two turned into a land filled with sweets of all kinds, from cake to cookies. Sora's face lit up.

"Oh yeah, this field is awesome! Thanks, teach!"

"Enough! I hope you're ready because I won't be showing you any mercy. Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"Behold, this is the latest and Greatest Innovation in dueling!"

"Action…

Duel!"

A/N: Sorry, no duels this chapter. This was to set up the next mini arc. Don't worry, though, the next chapter should be up soon. Also, I decided to cut the Sylvio vs Yuto duel (aside from the ending) because I wasn't planning to change anything and I didn't feel like just copying and pasting straight from the anime. So until next time, read, relax, and enjoy!


	5. Fusion Vs Fusion

Chapter 5: Fusion vs Fusion

Sora: 4000

Julia: 4000

(Action Cards Dispersed)

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you go first."

"Fine by me. I draw! I'll start by activating Toy Vendor. By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw a card, and if it's a fluffal monster, I can summon it to the field. And what do you know, I drew a Fluffal, so come on out Fluffal Bear (1200/800)!"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with stuffed animals?"

"Trust me, my monsters may look cute but they're packing a serious punch. But for now, I activate the effect of Edge Imp Sabres in my graveyard. By returning one card in my hand to the top of my deck, I can summon him to the field (1200/800). Now I activate polymerization to fuse them together! Come on out, Frightfur Bear (2200/1800)! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. You're move."

"You used up your entire hand and that's the best you came up with? Pathetic. Now, let me show you how a true fusion duelist plays the game. First, I activate Gem Knight Fusion, sending Gem Knights Tourmaline and Topaz to fusion summon Gem Knight Topaz (1800/1800)! And before you mention it, yes, he is weaker than your bear, but I'm about to change that with Fusion Weapon. By equipping it to my Topaz he gains an extra 1500 attack points (1800-3300). Now, Gem Knight Topaz, rip Sora's Bear into shreds!"

The Knight charged at Sora's monster, using one of his Tonfa to rip it to pieces

Sora: 2900

"But it gets better, because Topaz's special ability activates! When he destroys a monster in battle, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points."

As Topaz fired a stream of energy from its Tonfas, Sora's facedown card flipped face up.

"I activate Fusion Guard. Now, by sending one random fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard, the damage I would've taken from that effect is reduced to 0." (Sora sends Frightfur Daredevil to the graveyard)

"It doesn't matter, for my Topaz can attack twice in a row. End this duel, Topaz!"

As the Knight charged at Sora with his second Tonfa, Sora spotted an Action Card. Just before Topaz reached him, he ducked and grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Spell known as Evasion, ending your attack."

"You may have survived this turn, but you won't be so lucky next time."

"We'll see about that. I draw! First, I'll activate Card of Sanctity, letting us draw until we each have six cards."

Julia drew 3, while Sora drew a whole 6.

"Awesome! I activate the continuous spell known as Frightfur Factory. Now, I'll banish polymerization to fuse monsters in my hand or on my field! I send Edge Imp Tomahawk and Fluffal Octopus to fusion summon. Come forth, Frightfur Kraken (2200/3000)!"

From the vortex a giant squid with razor sharp arms appeared.

"As interesting as your monster is, it still pails in comparison to my Topaz."

"Well it's a good thing he has a special ability then, isn't it? Once per turn, I can send one monster my opponent controls to the graveyard, so it looks like Topaz is going for a little swim."

All of a sudden, the field became liquid as Frightfur Kraken slipped underneath the surface. Topaz searched frantically for its opponent.

"Topaz, beneath you!"

Julia's warning came too late, as Kraken's arms sprang up, ensnaring Gem Knight Topaz and preventing its escape. Slowly, the arms sank, dragging Topaz into its watery grave.

"Normally, Kraken can't attack directly after using its effect, but that's why I have Forbidden Chalice. Not only does it give my Kraken an extra 400 Attack Points (2200-2600), it also negates its effects, meaning my monster can now swoop in and attack you directly!"

The Kraken struck Julia with its arms, dealing her massive damage.

Julia: 1400

"I end my turn with one card facedown. Your move."

"You'll pay for that, you little runt. I draw! I'll use Polymerization to send Gem Knight's Alexandrite, Lapis, and Emerald to Fusion Summon!

 _Brave Knights who wield the power of the Earth,_

 _Become One to summon your ultimate form!_

"I Fusion Summon! Appear, Gem Knight Master Diamond (2900/2500)! And if you think he's impressive now, just wait until you see his special ability. He gains 100 Attack Points for every Gem Knight that's in my graveyard (2900-3500)!"

"Woah."

"Woah, indeed, Sora, but don't worry, he won't be around for long because this duel's over! By banishing a level 7 or lower Gem Knight from my graveyard, Master Diamond gains its special abilities. So I'll banish Gem Knight Topaz (3500-3400) to have Master Diamond gain its special effects. Sorry, Sora, but this duel is over. Gem Knight Master Diamond destroy his puny fish."

With one slash of his giant sword, Master Diamond sent a humongous wave of energy at Sora. Sora, however, wasn't intimidated at all.

"Is that the best you can do? I must admit, I was expecting more from you. I activate Battle Fusion! When a fusion monster I control is attacked, that monster gains the attack of its opponent until the end of the damage step. So, my Kraken is about to tear your Master Diamond a new one (2200-5600)!

"What!"

The energy wave barely affected the Kraken, who proceeded to rip Master Diamond to shreds.

Julia: 0000

Sora wins!

As the action field dissipated, all of the You Show kids cheered for Sora, while Julia just sulked.

"Impossible. Defeated by an inferior Fusion duelist. How could I have lost?"

When the two exited the duel arena, Henrietta just glared at Julia before turning her attention to the others.

"Dipper, you're up. Try not to embarrass yourself like Julia did."

"Don't worry, Madame Chairwoman. My opponent won't know what hit them. I'll show them the true power of the XYZ course!"


	6. Dueling With the Stars

Chapter 6: Dueling With the Stars

(Outside You Show Duel School)

A hooded figure stood outside the duel school.

"It appears that the battle has already started. I hope they know what they're doing. Whether or not he attacked Sylvio, Yuya Sakaki is still a force to be reckoned with."

With that, he slunk into the school.

(At the duel field)

"So, which one of you do I get to crush?"

"I'll be your opponent, but the only one who's getting crushed will be you."

"Be careful, Zuzu, these guys mean business."

"I know, Yuya, but I won't stand by and let them take our school."

A few minutes later, Dipper and Zuzu were facing each other. In the control room, Skip was trying to figure out which duel field to activate.

"Hm, which one should it be? Cosmic Sanctuary? Plain Plane? Oh, I've got it! I activate the field spell Chaos Tempo!"

The field around the duelists shifted into a field constructed with musical instruments. Drums, Flutes, and other sorts of musical instruments surrounded the duelists.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field! Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest innovation of dueling! Action…"

DUEL!

Zuzu: 4000

Dipper: 4000

(Action Cards Dispersed)

"Since our school went first last time, its only fair that you go first this time."

"Your funeral. To start things off, I summon Constellar Algiedi (4/1600/400) in attack mode! But he won't be alone for long, because he allows me to normal summon another Constellar monster from my hand. So, come on out Constellar Kaus (4/1800/700) in attack mode as well!"

Two monsters appeared on the field in front of Dipper. One appeared to be a normal knight, while the other was a centaur.

"I activate Kaus's special ability! Twice per turn, I can increase the level of one of my monsters by 1, so I'll use his effect to raise my monsters' levels by one each (4-5 X2). Get ready, because with these two monsters I build the overlay network."

 _Star shining in the darkness of space,_

 _Give way to a mighty champion_

 _To rain down justice on all evildoers!_

"I Xyz summon! Come forth, Rank 5 Constellar Pleiadies (2500/1500)!"

While Zuzu was amazed, the audience was confused.

"Rank? I've never heard of that."

"Does he mean levels?"

"Not quite."

Everyone turned to see the mysterious man from before.

"Erm, who are you?"

"I'm with LDS. When I heard about what was going on, I figure it be best I come over."

"Anyway, you were saying about Ranks."

"You see, this is how Xyz summoning works. You need two or more monsters of the same level on the field. You overlay them on top of each other to summon an Xyz monster. But unlike other monsters, Xyz monsters don't have levels; instead, they have ranks equal to the levels of the monsters used to summon them. And those circles orbiting them? Those are their overlay units, which they use to activate special effects.

"Oh, I get it."

"Can you explain it to me one more time?"

"Maybe later, Fredderick."

(Back on the field)

"I think I've put you through enough for now. I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Then its my go. I draw! I'll start by activating the spell card First Movement Solo. Since I don't control any monsters, I can now special summon one Melodious Diva from my hand, so come forth Aria the Melodious Diva (1600/1200)!"

"Big deal, my Pleiadies is still stronger."

"Whoever said I was done, Dipper? Since I control a Melodious monster, I can special summon Canon the Melodious Diva (1400/2000) in attack mode. But they won't be here for long, for I now tribute them to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (2600/2000)!"

"Oh yeah! That's her best monster!"

"Come on, sis! Show that meanie who's boss."

"Do not underestimate my classmate. While Zuzu may have the stronger monster, the true strength of an Xyz monster lies in its overlay units."

"Now, I use my Maestra's special ability to special summon a light fairy type monster from my hand, so come forth Shopina the Melodious Maestra (2300/1700) in attack mode! With her special ability, I can return a light fairy from my graveyard to my hand, so come back Aria. Now, Mozarta, attack his Pleiadies!"

Mozarta released a fury of music notes from her conductor's wand. Dipper, however, just smirked.

"Foolish girl, that's exactly what I expected you to do. I activate my monster's special effect! By detaching one of his overlay units, I can return one monster on the field back to the hand, and I choose your Mozarta. Go, vanquishing light!"

An overlay unit flew into Pleiadies's sword, which he then used to send a wave of light at Mozarta, dissolving her and returning her to Zuzu's hand.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

"Don't count me out just yet. I activate Rush Recklessly from my hand, giving Shopina an extra 700 attack points (2300-3000). Now, finish off his Pleiadies with dischordic melody!"

Shopina released a painful combination of notes, shattering Pleiadies and sending Dipper back.

Dipper: 3500

"I end my turn."

Suddenly, Zuzu noticed Dipper shaking on the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Just then, Dipper sprang up, a look of sheer anger on his face.

"How dare you damage my life points."

"What? Uh, hello, that's how you win the game."

"In 40 duels I haven't lost even a single life point, then you come along and ruin it. Well, now you'll pay. My turn, I draw! First, I activate my face down, Xyz reborn! Now I can special summon an Xyz monster in my graveyard and equip this as an overlay unit, so come back Constellar Pleiadies!"

Dipper's monster returned to the field, swinging his sword and ready for battle.

"But don't worry, he won't be sticking around for long, because I can use him to rebuild the overlay network!"

"What?"

"Rebuild the overlay network?"

"Not good!"

"You're right, its not good, not for you at least! With my one monster, I rebuild the overlay network to Xyz summon the rank 6 Constellar Ptolemy M7 (2700/2000)!

A giant dragon-like machine appeared on Dipper's field.

"But that's not all, because I activate the spell card known as Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I hold five cards. Normally I would have to get rid of my whole hand in five turns, but this duel ends here. First, I activate Premature Burial, paying 800 life points (3500-2700) to return Constellar Kaus to the field. Next, I summon Constellar Alderbaran (3/1300/800)!"

"So what? Your monsters aren't the same levels."

"They will be soon, but first I need to activate Constellar Star Cradle, which increases Alderbaran's level by 2 (3-5)! And do you remember Kaus's special ability? Twice per turn I can increase the level of 1 one of my Constellar's by 1, but I only need to do it to him once (4-5)! Now, I build the overlay network to summon another Constellar Pleiades!"

Another copy of Dipper's monster appeared on the field.

"If this is what you call dueltaining, I call it a waste of time. Now I activate Pleiadies's special ability to return your Maestra to your hand. Ptolemy, Pleiades, finish her."

As his monsters approached, Zuzu took off running.

"I've got to get an action card! Its my only chance of winning this duel. There it is!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Before Zuzu could reach it, Pleiades, stood in front of her, his sword raised. As Zuzu backed away, she bumped into Ptolemy M7.

"This is the end, Zuzu. Ptolemy M7, Pleiadies, finish her off."

M7 launched a energy blast from its mouth, while Pleiades slashed at Zuzu, knocking her back and taking out the rest of her life points.

Zuzu: 0000

Dipper wins!

The You Show students only stood in shock.

"Zuzu lost?"

"Oh, this is not good."

"That means we have to win this next duel, or else."

As Zuzu and Dipper exited the arena, the students gathered around her to comfort her.

"Its okay, Zuzu, you did your best."

"I know, but because of me the fate of our school lies in the hands of the next duel."

"Alright, Yuya, time for you and me to throwdown."

Yuya turned to the last duelist from LDS, then to Gong.

"Actually, I'd like Gong to take over for me."

"What?"

"Really, Yuya?"

"Gong, you've always had my back, and you really wanted to duel. There's no one I'd trust more than you."

Gong, crying heavily, grabbed Yuya in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Yuya, thank you so much! Gong promises not to let you down!"

"Uh, Gong, could you please let me down? You're crushing my spine."

"Oh, sorry."

Henrietta just smirked.

"Well, it is a bit unorthodox, but I suppose if Kit doesn't have a problem with it, its alright."

"Doesn't matter who I have to duel, my monsters will slice and dice them"

"You talk a big game, but can you walk the walk?"

A/N: And, done! Sorry for such a short duel, but I wanted to give Dipper the win and I couldn't continue it without the duel getting into ridiculous territory. Next time, X-Sabers vs Superheavy Samurai! Who will win? Find out in Chapter 7: You Show's Last Stand!


	7. You Show's Last Stand

Chapter 7: You Show's Last Stand

Within minutes, Gong and Kit were on the duel field and ready for battle.

"I hope your pals have packed their things, big brows, because this duel is in the bag."

"You wish. I'll show you the strength of my Heavystrong dueling style."

"Whatever. Start us up!"

"You could say please. Anyway, I activate the Action Field Blade Cemetery!"

The field around the duelists changed, becoming a battlefield with swords strewn about everywhere.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…"

DUEL!

Kit: 4000

Gong: 4000

"I'll start things off with Superheavy Samurai Magnet (900/1900) in attack mode! And when he's normal summon, I can attract a level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai from my hand, so I summon out another one in defense mode! Plus, the original switches to defense mode as well."

Two robots made of magnets appeared on Gong's field, creating a magnet field.

"Your move."

"Gee, that was lame. Let me show you how a real duelist duels. First, I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000) in attack mode!"

A hideous creature in knight's armor appeared on Kit's side of the field.

"And since he was normal summoned, I can bring another X-Saber to the party, some come on out the tuner monster XX-Saber Fullhelmknight (1300/1000)!"

A more normal looking knight with blonde hair appeared next to Boggart Knight.

"Big deal! Neither of your monsters can tear down my defenses."

"Maybe not, but who said I was done! Since I have two X-Sabers on the field, I am allowed to special summon my XX-Saber Faultroll (2400/1800)!

Next to Kit's other warriors was an older knight in red armor.

"Now, I tune XX-Saber Boggart Knight with Fullhelm Knight! Come on out, X-Saber Souza (2500/1600)!"

Fullhelm Knight dissipated into 3 glowing rings, which circled around Boggart Knight, turning him into 4 stars. From the tunnel of rings, a light shot out, and appearing from it was a large, burly knight with two swords

"Uh oh, this is bad for Gong."

"And its about to get even worse, because Faultroll's special ability now comes into play, allowing me to bring back Fullhelm Knight in the graveyard. Now I tune Level 3 Fullhelm Knight and Level 6 Faultroll to synchro summon once more. Come out leader of the X-Saber, XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)

Appearing in place of the two monsters was a knight in full body armor, not even showing its face. Blue lines ran throughout, and a red cape was on his shoulders. In his arms was a ginormous blade.

"Now, I attack one of your Magnets. Go, Gottoms!"

Gottoms, however, could only move its sword back and forth, unable to decide which one to attack.

"Hey, what gives?"

"What gives is that my Magnets make it so that they're the only card you can attack. But since Gong has two of them, well, I think you can see the problem."

"Grr, fine. I set one card face down."

"Then its Gong's turn. I draw! Now, since Gong doesn't have any spells or traps in his graveyard, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji (800/18000). But he won't be staying around for long, because I can use him as two tributes to summon a machine-type monster, so say goodbye to Big Waraji, and say hello to Big Benkei (1000/3500)!

A giant robot appeared on the field, towering over the duelists and their monsters.

"Big deal, he only has 1000 attack points."

"Never judge a book by its cover. When Big Benkei is summoned, I can switch him to defense position. And here's the best part; he can attack in defense position, and if he does his defense is used for damage calculation!"

"No way!"

"Yes way. But before I attack, I'll equip him with Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall, giving him an extra 1200 defense points (3500-4700). Now, Big Benkei, attack his Souza."

Kit immediately began searching for an action card, before grabbing one.

"I activate the action spell reprieved, switching Souza into defense mode."

"I'm afraid that won't do you any good. You see, when a monster equipped with Soulshield Wall attacks a monster in defense mode, it deals piercing damage."

"What!"

Big Benkei rocketed towards Souza, before using its empowered fist to smash through the warrior, shattering it and sending Kit flying.

Kita: 900

Fortunately, Kit managed to save himself from a nasty fall with his sword.

"Gong ends his turn."

Kit gnashed his teeth before drawing his card.

"Your going to regret that, punk. To start, I activate the effect of my facedown card, Gottom's Calling. This nifty little trap allows me to special summon 2 X-Sabers from the graveyard. So welcome back Fullhelm Knight and Souza!"

Kit's monsters returned to the field, blades ready to slice and dice.

"Next, I activate the spell card known as Saber Slash, allowing me to destroy Face up cards on the field equal to the number of X-Saber monsters I control."

"By destroying Soulshield Wall, Benkei is safe, but his defense points drop to zero."

Kit's monsters unleashed waves of energy from their swords, destroying Gong's magnets while leavin Benkei without its gauntlet (4700-0)

"Although its not necessary, I'll use Gottoms's special ability to send Fullhelm Knight to the graveyard to send one card from your hand to the graveyard."

Fullhelm knight became a ball of energy, which Gottoms shot out from its sword, hitting Gong's last card in his hand and forcing him to discard it.

"Now, attack Big Benkei and avenge your prior defeat, Souza!"

"Oh no! If this attack hits, Gong will lose!"

"And we'll lose our school!"

"I can't bear to look!"

"Don't count Gong out yet, guys."

Everyone turned to Yuya.

"If I know Gong, he has something planned. Just you wait and see."

As Souza launched itself at Kit, Gong smirked.

"I'm afraid not, Kit! I activate the effect of the Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor in my graveyard! By banishing all of my Superheavy Samurai's in my graveyard, I can target one Superheavy Samurai whose current defense is less than its original defense, and deal you damage equal to the difference.

"What? But that means-"

"Your finished. Blast him away, Soulbreaker Armor!"

Gong's monster exploded, sending waves of energy, blasting Kit and sending him flying into the field barrier.

Kit: 000

The You Show students cheered, while the LDS students only stood there shocked.

"Yeah, way to go Gong!"

"You showed that bully whose boss."

"That duel gave me the shivers!"

Henrietta simply glared at kit as the two duelists exited the arena before turning to the others.

"While I am disappointed with the loss, I am nothing if not a woman of my word. I shall forget this incident occurred. Have a good day."

With that, she and her three students left. Meanwhile the You Show gang went back to celebrating.

"You're the man Gong!"

"Thanks for the save."

"Meh, I would've beaten him in one turn, but you did alright."

"As if, Sora."

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to see the mysterious person from earlier.

"Oh, I thought you would've left with the rest of your group."

"My apologies, but I do have another reason for being here. I came to duel you, Yuya Sakaki."

"Me? But why?"

"I saw your duel with The Sledgehammer and wish to test my skills."

Yuya smiled.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm game. Mind telling me who you are?"

"You may call me Declan."

A/N: And the save You Show arc is complete. Yeah, I know I sort of made Kit a wimp, but I couldn't think of a way to make them draw without completely rewriting the anime duel, and I didn't want to do that. Next time its Performapals versus Demons. Read, relax, and enjoy!


	8. Different Dimensions of Dueling

Chapter 8: Different Dimensions of Dueling

A few minutes later, Yuya and Declan faced each other on the battlefield.

"So why did you wait until now to challenge me?"

"I wanted to face you when you are at your best, without having the fate of your school on your hands. I've heard many great things about you, Yuya, and I wanted to see if they were true."

"Gee, thanks. What do you say we get this show on the road?"

"I agree. Since I challenged you, I'll let you go first."

"Sounds good to me. Fire away, Principal."

Up in the control room, Skip Boyle was lost in thought.

"That Declan kid looks familiar. But where have I seen him before?"

"Dad! They're ready! Get this show on the road!"

"Huh! Oh, right! I activate the Action field Acrobatic Circus!"

The field around them transformed into the inside of a circus tent, with Trapeze poles and safety nets scattered about.

"Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…"

DUEL!

Yuya: 4000

Declan: 4000

"To kick this show off, I'll summon my good friend Performapal Skullcrobat Joker (1800/100) in attack mode! And I'll use his special ability to add Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn to my hand. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Ah, no pendulum summon?"

"Must not have had the cards."

"Don't worry, folks. I promise the show will heat up real soon."

"Very well, then, its my turn. And to start off, I activate the continuous spell card known as Dark Contract with the gate, allowing me to add one D/D monster from my deck to my hand. But as with all else in life, nothing comes without a price. As long as this contract is valid, I will lose 1000 life points during each of my stand by phases."

Everyone gasped.

"1000 life points during each of his standby phases? But that means Yuya will win in 4 turns."

"This guy must be stupid."

"No. There's definitely something else going on."

(Back on the field)

"Taking a pretty big risk there."

"Trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing. But first, I'll use my Gate's effect to add D/D Necroslime to my hand. Next, I'll activate the spell card known as Dark Contract with the Swamp King. Now I can Fusion summon using monsters on my field or in my hand. Of course, I'll take 1000 life points in damage during each standby phase."

"Wow, you really live life on the edge."

"You have no idea what you're up against. Now, I use my Dark Contract with the Swamp King to fuse my D/D Necroslime and my D/D Berfomet together. Come forth, D/D/D Flame King Genghis (2000/1500)!"

"Well, that can't be good."

"No, and I'm afraid it'll only get worse, for you see my Necroslime has a special ability. By banishing it and other D/D monsters in my graveyard, I can fusion summon once more. So by banishing Necroslime and Berfomet, I can summon D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc (2800/2000) in attack mode! Say goodbye to your Joker, Yuya! Oracle King D'Arc, destroy his clown with demon sword strike!"

D'Arc swung her sword down, causing a wave of energy to hit Skullcrobat Joker. However, when it was destroyed, it shattered to reveal the Joker still there, grinning.

"What?"

"Surprised? I activated my trap card known as Performapal Trick Mirror. With it, I was able to stop my Joker from being destroyed."

"Maybe so, but your life points aren't as lucky."

Yuya: 3000

"Now Genghis, take out his Skullcrobat with Flame charge."

Genghis charged up heat in his sword before swinging at Yuya's monster, destroying it in a blazing explosion and sending Yuya back.

Yuya: 2800

"I'll now set three cards face down and end my turn. Your move."

"As you wish! I draw."

Yuya studied his hand for a minute.

 _He's definitely planning something. No way he would open himself up to so much damage without having a plan. Well whatever it is, I'm going to stop it."_

"I'll start by setting the pendulum scale with my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician. Now I can summon monster from level 4 to 7 all at the same time. Come forth Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Partnaga (500/2100), Performapal Drummerilla, and returning from the extra deck, Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!"

"As impressive as your monsters are, none of them can stand up to my D'Arc."

"Not yet, but the great thing about Performapals is that they work together. Take my Partnaga for example. I can target one monster on the field, and it gains 300 attack points for each Performapal on the field, and I choose Odd Eyes (2500-3400). And since he's about to attack, Drummerilla gives Odd Eyes another 600 point boost (3400- 4000). Now attack, Odd Eyes! Send his Oracle to its sanctuary with Spiral Flame Strike!"

"I activate my facedown trap-"

"No good. My Timegazer prevents you from activating trap cards until the end of the damage step whenever a pendulum monster battles."

"What?"

With a burst of energy, Oracle King D'Arc was destroyed, sending Declan flying.

Declan: 1600

"I must congratulate you. Had you not destroyed my Oracle King D'Arc, I would've gained the damage I would of received as life points instead of losing them. However, this duel is far from over. First, I activate the trap card known as clean slate! I destroy all of my spell or trap cards, and then I can draw a card for each one destroyed, but I'll counter with needlebug nest, sending the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard."

(In the stands)

"What is this guy's strategy? Everything he does seems to be setting him up to lose."

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Jaa, this duel is giving me the shivers, and not the good king."

(Back on the field."

"Since three cards were destroyed, I can draw three cards from my deck."

"Looks like this duel will continue after all. I end my turn, your move."

"Yes, and I guarantee you that it is one that you will remember! First, I summon D/D Night Howling (300/600). With his special ability, I can special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard, buts its attack and defense become zero. Return to me, D/D Lilith (100-0/2100-0)! Now, I tune level 4 D/D Lilith with the level 3 tuner D/D Night Howl to synchro summon D/D/D Gust King Alexander (2500/2000)!"

"Woah, you can synchro summon too?"

"Yes, but your nightmare isn't over yet. Since another D/D monster was special summoned, Flame King Genghis allows me to special summon a D/D monster from the graveyard, so come forth level 4 D/D Cerberus (1800/600)! And now, my Gust King allows me to do the same, so I revive the level 4 D/D Lilith!"

"Two level fours? Oh no!"

"Oh yes! With these two monsters I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon! Come forth, D/D/D Wave King Ceaser (2400/1200)!"

Yuya stared in awe at Declans 3 powerhouses, while Declan just smirked.

"You should be honored. My three kings only appear for those whom I deem worthy of the challenge. Now they shall grace you with their might!"

Chapter end.

Made up cards (Cards that were made by me and don't appear in the anime or manga)

Performapal Trick Mirror

Normal trap card

You can only activate this card when a Performapal monster is about to be destroyed. That monster is not destroyed by this battle (Battle Damage is still applied as normal).

Clean Slate

Normal trap card

Destroy all other spell/trap cards on the field. Draw cards from your deck equal to the cards destroyed.


	9. Face Your Demons

Chapter 9: Face Your Demons

(On the duel field)

Yuya could only gape in awe at his opponent. He had Fusion, Synchro, and Xyzd summoned in the span of two turns, the latter of which within the last few minutes. Although he was in the lead in terms of life points, he could tell he had a long way to go to win.

"Next, I activate the spell card known as Dark Contract with the Mant! This gives all of my D/D monsters a thousand attack points during my turn only (2000-3000) (2500-3500) (2400-3400)."

"Uh oh."

"Ready Yuya? Because here they come. Gust King Alexander, show his Odd Eyes true power!

"I activate Drummerilla's special ability! Odd Eyes gains 600 attack points (2500-3100).

"Its sill not enough!"

Alexander unleashed a powerful gust from his sword, destroying Odd Eyes

Yuya: 2400

"Now, Caesar, finish off his Gorilla!"

The Wave King unleashed a tidal surge from his sword, tearing Drummerilla to shreds

Yuya: 600

"It was a good duel, Yuya, but now you're finished. Finish him off, Genghis!

As Declan's monster released burst of flame towards Skullcrobat Joker, Yuya grinned.

"Sorry, Declan, but this duel isn't over yet, because I activate my facedown, Enchanted Javelin! Now I gain your monsters attack before damage calculation."

Yuya: 3600

The heat became to much for the joker to handle and it dissipated into pixels, the heat pushing Yuya back slightly

Yuya: 2400

Declan just stared at him.

"Saving yourself from defeat at the last minute. You are Yusho Sakaki's son, alright."

"You know about dad?"

"Yes, I knew him. However, that is not what is important right now. Before I end my turn, I activate the spell card known as Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all of your spell and trap cards. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe Pendulum monsters are considered spells in the pendulum zones."

Yuya just groaned.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

With that, Yuya's pendulum monsters were destroyed.

"Your move."

Yuya just grunted.

"I draw. First, I activate Cards of Sanctity."

Both players drew the full six. When Yuya saw what he drew, he grinned.

"Sorry, Declan, but this duel is over. Using the Scale 1 Performapal Odd Eyes Light Phoenix and the Scale 8 Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn. I set the pendulum scale. I'm taking control of this duel, starting now! I pendulum summon Performapal Bubble Bowwow (2300/1000) and returning from the extra deck are Performapal Partnaga, Drummerilla, Skullcrobat Joker, and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Everyone cheered as Yuya's field filled up in an instant.

"Go Yuya!"

"Way to play!"

"Show them you're hot blooded attitude, Yuya!"

WHACK!

"Zuzu, was that really necessary!"

"Now its time to finish this! Odd Eyes, destroy Gust King Alexander!"

"While it is impressive that you managed to summon five monsters at once, None of them have what it takes to finish me this turn."

"Have you forgotten about their special abilities? But first for something new! I activate the effect of my Odd Eyes Unicorn! I target one Odd Eyes whose attacking, and have him gain attack points equal to the attack points of one of my Performapals, and I choose Performapal Bubblebowwow! And with Odd Eyes inflicting double battle damage, you lose! Good show, Declan."

Odd Eyes unleashed its spiral flame strike. Declan saw an action card, but decided to not go for it. He had gotten what he had wanted to achieve.

With an explosion, Declan's Gust king exploded, sending him flying back.

Declan: 0000

As the field disappeared, Yuya helped Declan to his feet.

"Good duel, Declan."

"You as well, Yuya. I hope to duel you again one day."

As Declan left, Yuya called out to him.

"Wait! What do you know about my father?"

Declan turned to him.

"I'm afraid I have other business to attend to. But I will tell you this: he is no coward. If you want to learn more, face me in the Arc League Championship."

He continued to leave, but stopped.

"And one more thing: You're a dueltainer, correct?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then let me ask you this: do you intend to keep Pendulum summoning stagnant?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you use it now indicates that you have mastered it, but you can do so much more with it than you do now. If you want to grow as a duelist, then you must evolve it. Goodbye."

With that, Declan left the building, leaving Yuya confused.

"Evolve pendulum?"

"Great job, Yuya!"

Yuya turned to see his friends arriving on the duel field.

"Way to play!"

"You sent his monsters back to their own dimension."

"That duel gave me the shivers!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!"

Everyone turned to see Skip running into the room.

"I thought that kid looked familiar, and I just realized why. That's Declan Akaba, head of Leo Corporation and the youngest duelist to enter the pro league."

Everyone gasped.

"So Yuya beat a pro."

"Well, he did beat the current champion, so it's not impossible."

"Still, wow."

Yuya stood in thought.

"I don't know. Something tells me we've only seen the beginning of his abilities.

(At Leo Corporation)

Declan returned to find Henrietta at her office.

"Ah, Declan, good to see you. How did your duel with Yuya go."

"His skills are as I thought. Despite my best efforts, he managed to beat me. I believe he would be a perfect candidate for The Lancers."

"Hmm, I see. Anyway, the new pendulum monsters are ready for production."

"See to it that they are ready in a week."

"Yes, Declan. Have a good night."

"Goodnight, mother.

A/N: Done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was going to continue the duel, but it would've involved a lot of action cards and I want to keep the usage of them to a minimum. No chapters next week, as I'm going on a trip and won't have any access to a computer to make any, nor would I have any time to anyway.

Also, on a side note, if you leave a review, please make sure to comment on the chapter itself. I've been receiving lots of reviews that are nothing more than requests for the next chapter from random guests. Whoever you are, please stop. While I appreciate that you want to see more, actually reviewing the work helps me improve as a writer and produce better stories.


	10. Ultra Beatdown

Chapter 10: Ultra Beatdown

Yuya sat in his bedroom thinking about his duel with Declan the other day

 _The way you use it now indicates that you have mastered it, but you can do so much more with it than you do now. If you want to grow as a duelist, then you must evolve it._

"Evolve pendulum summoning? But how?"

"Yuya?"

Yuya turned to see Zuzu in the doorframe.

"Your mom said that you'd be in your room. Thinking about yesterday?"

"Yeah. Declan's right. If I want to grow as a duelist, I need to think of a way to evolve pendulum summoning, but I can't think of how."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll think of something. Anyway, dad wanted to show us something."

"Really?"

(At You Show)

All of the students gathered around a poster advertising a duel tournament.

"The Arc League Championship?"

"Yeah, its held annually, and is the first stepping stone to take to make it into the pro league. Now that we have enough money to enter, I thought it would be a good time to show the world what we're made of."

"Uh, dad? There's one problem."

"What is it, Ally?"

"It says that to enter, each duelist needs to either have participated in 50 duels with a 60% win rate or have won six consecutive duels in the last month. Sora hasn't met either of those qualifications."

"What? I can't compete?"

"Nonsense, Sora. I've seen your skills, and you'll easily be able to win five duels in a row."

"Thanks, Yuya."

"On an unrelated note, I'm fired up and ready to duel! Who wants to take me on."

Zuzu and Ally sweat dropped.

"I will."

Everyone turned to see Yuya stepping forward.

"Are you sure, Yuya?"

"Positive. It'll be good practice for the tournament."

"That's the spirit, Yuya! But don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Skip."

(Five minutes later)

The two duelists stood facing each other on the court.

"I hope you're ready, Yuya, because I'm fired up!"

"You bet! And since I'm in a good mood, you can go first."

"If you wish, Yuya. Zuzu! Activate the duel field."

"You got it, dad! I activate the field spell Ancient Colisseum!"

The field around the duelists transformed into a colisseum straight out of Ancient Rome, with cracked stone walls and raised seating.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the earth and Dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field! Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…"

DUEL!

Yuya: 4000

Skip: 4000

"Its time for me to show you my power. I'll start by activating the field spell Ultra Athlete Stadium!"

The field changed into a futuristic sports stadium, with a floating goal post showing the players and their life points.

"Next I summon Ultra Athlete. Midfielder in attack mode (1200/1000)! That activates my field spell's effect, allowing me to add one from my deck to my hand. And I choose Ultra Athlete Goalkeeper! And you know what's great about the Ultra Athletes? Their teamwork knows no bounds. You see, by returning an Ultra Athlete to the hand, I can special summon another one. So by returning Midfielder, I can bring out the Ultra Athlete Goal Keeper (1000/2800) I added to my hand in defense mode. And since an Ultra Athlete was special summoned, all of my monsters gain 500 attack points (1000-1500). I end my turn with two face downs."

"Woah, the principal really knows how to play his cards."

"Then its my move, I draw! And with the scale 3 Performapal Partnaga and the Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the pendulum scale. I pendulum summon Peformapal Drummerilla and Performapal Dag Daggerman in attack mode! And Partnaga's pendulum ability gives my Daggerman an extra 300 points for each Performapal on my field, so that's 600 (2000-2600). Now, Daggerman, attack his Athlete with blinded knife trick! And don't forget Drummerilla's ability gives him 600 attack points as well (2600-3200)."

"Nice try, Yuya, but I activate Ultra Athlete Penalty Box!"

Before Yuya's knife thrower could move, a high tech box with electric bars appeared around it.

"Until 2 of your end phases have passed, your Performapal is banished."

Yuya grunted.

"I set a card face down. Your move."

"That's all? Come on Yuya, you can do better than this! Oh well, my turn. I draw. First, I re-summon my Midfielder. And Ultra Athlete Stadium allows me to add Ultra Athlete Dreadnought Dunker to the hand, and by returning Midfielder I can summon him (2500-3000/1800). Now I return Goalkeeper to summon my Ultra Athlete Mighty Slugger! Don't worry, my Stadium can only boost my Athlete's attack points once per turn, but it'll be more than enough to wipe out your gorilla. Mighty Slugger, destroy Drummerilla."

"I activate his special ability-"

"No good. When Mighty Slugger attacks, you cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the damage step, but by then it'll be too late."

"What!"

Mighty Slugger produced a ball of energy before slamming it with its bat, hurling it at Drummerilla and destroying it."

Yuya: 3300

"Now Dunker, give Yuya a taste of your Slam dunk."

Dreadnought Dunker produced a basketball made of energy in its hand and charged at Yuya with it. Noticing an action card, Yuya ran for it.

"I activate the action card known as miracle, halving the battle damage I would take this turn."

Although the attack still reached, the blow was softer.

Yuya: 1800

"An impressive save, but I'm afraid your troubles are far from over. When Dreadnought Dunker deals you damage, I can destroy a card on your field, like your Performapal Partnaga."

Dreadnought Dunker produced a small black hole in its hand and threw it at Partnaga, sucking it in and destroying it.

"I'll end my turn there. You're up."

"Alright, you asked for it. I draw! First, I activate Card of Sancity, allowing us each to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

"Thanks, Yuya."

"Don't thank me yet, because I just drew the cards I needed. First, I'll summon Skullcrobat Joker in attack mode and add my Dragoncaller Magician to my hand. Next, I place another Dragoncaller Magician in my other pendulum zone, allowing me to summon monsters between the levels of 2 and 8 at the same time! So come on out Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dragoncaller magician (2400/1000), Performapal Drummerilla, and Performapal Coin Dragon!"

Yuya's four monsters appeared on the field.

"Now, before I put on the grand finale, I'll activate my monster's pendulum abilities! First, I'll use Dragonpit Magician to destroy your Stadium by discarding my Pendulum Sorcerer, since I have a magician in my other pendulum zone."

Yuya discarded his sorcerer, while Dragonpit Magician used his staff to release a wave of energy, obliterating the stadium, reverting it back to the colosseum. But then Yuya noticed something strange.

"Hey, how come your monster's attack didn't change?"

"My monsters get to keep their attack boost even after my stadium gets torn down. So I'm afraid you won't get rid of them that easily."

"We'll see about that. I now activate the effect of the Dragonpit Magician in my pendulum zone, allowing me to change one monster on the field's type to Dragon, and who better to choose than Drummerilla! Next, I'll use the effect of the Dragoncaller on my field to make him a dragon until the end phase."

Both Drummerilla and Dragoncaller gained a more dragon like appearance.

"And don't forget, my Coin Dragon gives each of my dragons 500 attack points (2500-3000) (1700-2200) (2400-2900) (1600-2100). Now Odd Eyes, attack his Dreadnought with Spiral Flame Strike! And don't forget Drummerilla gives my Odd Eyes an extra 600 attack points."

With a burst of flame, Dreadnought was wiped from the field, the gust pushing Skip back slightly.

Skip: 2800

"Impressive, but I'm not done yet."

"Who said I was done? Now, Dragoncaller, wipe out his Slugger. Ancient Dragon magic!"

Yuya's magician built up energy in its staff, releasing it in the form of a dragon which swallowed Mighty Slugger whole.

Skipp: 2200

"You gave me a good duel, Skip, but I'm afraid that this is the end. Finish this, Coin Dragon!"

Skip just smiled.

"Actually, the fun is just getting started. I activate my face down, A Hero Emerges! Its really simple, you have to choose a random card in my hand. If it's a monster, I can special summon it. If its not, it goes to the graveyard. So, which one will it be, Yuya?"

The audience watched in amazement.

"Dad really is betting everything on which card Yuya chooses."

"He knows for sure two of them are Skip's midfielder and goalkeeper, but the other 4 are a complete mystery."

"This duel has me on the edge of my seat."

Back on the field, Yuya made his choice.

"I pick the second card from the left."

Skip smirked.

"Good choice…for me that is! You chose my Ultra Athlete Goalkeeper, so I'll summon him in defense mode!"

Skip's goalie from earlier appeared, ready to intercept. Yuya growled.

"I choose not to attack. I set one card face down and end my turn, returning my Magician to normal (2900-2400). Your move."

As Skip drew his card, he smiled.

"Sorry, Yuya, but my victory is guaranteed. I'll start by activating the spell card known as Magical Stone Excavation, returning my Stadium to my hand. Next, I activate it, giving my team the home field advantage once more!"

The futuristic stadium reappeared.

"Next, I'll summon Ultra Athlete Midfielder once more. But instead of activating my stadium's effect, I'll change it up by activating Ultra Athlete Turnover Tactics! This card shuffles all monsters back into our decks!"

"What?"

All seven monsters turned into bright orbs of energy before returning to their owner's decks.

"Next, we each get to summon monsters from our decks equal to the number of cards returned to them. So I'll summon my star player, Ultra Athlete Blcokbacker as well as Ultra Athlete Rival Smasher!"

From his deck appeared to monsters. One was a Football Quarterback in high tech armor ready to charge, while the other was a burly Hockey Player with blades on his arms as well as his stick (2600-3100) (3000-3500).

"Well, don't forget that I can also bring out some new friends to the party. So come on out Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500-3000), Performapal Drummerilla, Elephammer (2600/1800), Performapal Coin Dragon (1700-2200), and Dragoncaller Magician!"

"It doesn't matter, because I now attack Drummerilla with Rival Smasher! Blades of Gory!"

Rival Smasher ran into the gorilla, who even with its effect couldn't withstand the attack.

Yuya: 500

"And I have some bad news for you. When Rival Smasher destroys a monster by battle, it gets banished."

"That's not good."

"Sorry, Yuya, but I promised to go all out and that's what I intend to do. Blockbacker, attack his Coin Dragon and end this duel with mighty charge!"

"I activate the trap card known as Shift, forcing your monster to attack Odd Eyes instead."

The tackle hit Yuya's dragon, destroying it.

Yuya: 400

"Alright Yuya, I think I've punished you enough. I end my turn with a card face down."

Yuya just groaned as he got to his feet.

"This duel is far from over. I draw! Return to me, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Blockbacker's effect activates. Your monster is switched to defense mode as soon as its summoned."

Yuya just groaned.

 _Things aren't looking good,_ he groaned, _The only monster who even stood a chance at taking out either of his monsters was Odd Eyes, but Skip put a stop to that. If only there was a way to pull out ahead._

Just then, Yuya's pendant started glowing, as well as Yuya's extra deck. When Yuya checked it, he was surprised to see a Fusion monster there.

 _Beast Eyes Pendulum Dragon? It's effect is useful, but it won't do me any good without a way to summon it. Wait a minute-"_

Yuya looked at another card in his hand.

 _Performapal Trump Witch. I forgot about her and her fusion ability. Now I just need to get her in my pendulum zone, and I know just how to do it._

"Alright, Skip, its time for the grand finale! First, I activate the spell card known as Double Cyclone, destroying Dragonpit Magician to destroy your face down."

Two twisters appeared on the field, destroying Yuya's magician and Skip's face down Magic Cylinder.

"Now, I place my Performapal Trump Witch in the pendulum zone in its place (PS: 4)."

A little girl in a magician's outfit appeared in Yuya's pendulum zone.

"So what? You've already pendulum summoned, and even if you could there's not much you can do with only level 3 monsters."

"You forgot that monsters in the pendulum zone have unique abilities that only apply in that zone. Trump Witch allows me to use monsters in my hand or on my field to fusion summon!"

"But you don't have any fusion monsters."

"Wanna bet? I fuse my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dragoncaller Magician!"

 _Dragon with the beautiful eyes,_

 _Combine your might with the magician who wields the might of dragons_

 _To create a new power!"_

 _I fusion summon!_

 _Dragon with knowledge of arcaic arts,_

 _Appear to aid me in this battle! Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ (3000-3500/2000) _!_

Yuya's monster gave a tremendous roar.

"As impressive as it is, it still can't beat my Rival Smasher, much less defeat me."

"That's where you're wrong. First, I use Dragoncaller Magician's pendulum ability to make your smasher a dragon type."

Rival Smasher morphed into a dragon, with its multiple blades becoming claws.

"Now, Rune Eyes, attack! And the effect of Dragoncaller activates! Since it was used for the summon of a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz monster, that monster's attack becomes double it original attack points during the damage step if it attacks a dragon type monster."

"What? But that means-"

"Show's over."

With a burst of fire, Rune eyes obliterated Rival Smasher, sending Skip crashing against the barrier.

"Ouch."

Skip: 0000

Yuya wins

As soon as the duel field disappeared, Yuya ran to his teacher.

"Are you alright?"

Skip just shook himself and laughed.

"I'm more than alright. I'm fired up! Way to go, Yuya. That was an awesome fusion summon."

"Thanks, Principal. I think I've found my way to evolve my pendulum summoning."

"And I know that you'll do great."

As the two walked to their friends and family, Yuya thought to himself.

 _I don't know how that happened, but it seems my pendant has more power than I realized. But this is just the first step to evolving my pendulum summon. Watch out, Declan. The next time we duel, you'll be in for a treat._

Made up Cards

U.A. Rival Smasher

3000/2500

You can special summon this monster by returning one U.A. monster on your field to your hand. When special summoned this way, your opponent cannot activate card effects when this card battles. When this monster destroys another monster in battle, it is banished after damage calculation.

A/N: And done! I think this may be the longest chapter I've written for any story yet, but I had a lot of fun. I decided to give Skip the Ultra Athletes (Yes, I know they're called U.A., but that just looks weird in writing) because they're one of my favorite archetypes and I wish that they were included in the anime. And I decided to skip Yuya's qualifying arc because I was tired of writing him dueling constantly and decided to give the others some spotlight, so the next few chapters will focus on other characters and their development. Hope you enjoy!


	11. Declan's New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its associated media.

Chapter 11: Declan's New Power

Declan sat in his office, filing paper work. Although his mother did her best to fill in for him while he was away, there were certain things that needed his approval, specifically matters relating to their newest endeavor. Fortunately, there wasn't much left to do. As he finished another paper, Claude entered the room.

"Is something wrong, Claude?"

"No, Mr. President. I was told to inform you that the new Pendulum monsters that you created are ready for testing."

Declan, without saying a word, slid out from behind his desk and went with Claude to the testing area.

At the testing area, Declan approached the head scientist.

"The duel bot is ready for use, and we have prepared to decks of Pendulum monsters. Which one would you prefer?"

Declan thought for a moment before choosing the one on the left.

"Excellent. Make your way to the arena and we'll be ready shortly."

As Declan left, Henrietta entered the room.

"I see preparations are well underway."

"Yes. The test will begin shortly."

"Excellent. This may be our only advantage against Duel Academy."

Behind Henrietta was a small child.

"Be careful, Declan."

Within moments, the duel bot was ready and active (Think the duel bot Seto Kaiba used before Battle City, but more streamlined and using an ARC V duel disk).

 **Target sighted. Shuffling deck. Initiating Pre-Duel procedure. All set.**

DUEL!

Declan: 4000

Duel Bot: 4000

 **I'll go first. Draw starting hand, analyzing best strategy. Place Scale 3 Dinomist Stegosaur and Scale 6 Dinomist Ankylos. Pendulum Summon Dinomist Brachion (2000/800) and Dinomist Ceratops (2100/400). Set one card face down. Turn end.**

Two machines shaped like dinosaurs appeared on the field. As well as this, a field of energy surrounded the two duelists, boosting their power.

"Then its my turn. I draw! With the scale 1 Qliphort Carrier and the Scale 9 Qliphort Cephalopod, I set the pendulum scale! And my monsters have some powerful pendulum abilities. First, Cephalopod decreases the attack of all of your monsters by 300 points (2000-1700) (2100-1800). Now, I pendulum summon Qliphort Monolith (2400/1000) and Qliphort Scout (1000/2800)."

A large monolith and a odd looking space ship appeared.

"But they won't be staying for long, because I sacrifice them to summon Qliphort Disk (2800/1000) in attack mode!"

Declan's monsters disappeared, and in their place was a Circular looking ship with several spikes rotating around its shell.

"And when he hits the field, he brings along some friends, for I can now special summon Qliphort Helix (2400/1000) and Qliphort Stealth (2800/1000)."

Two more alien ships appeared, one in the shape of a DNA helix and the other appeared to be almost entirely invisible.

"However, due to their affects, their attack is reduced to 1800 and levels reduced to 4 (2400-1800) (2800-1800). As well as this, due to Qliphort Disk's special ability, they will be destroyed during my end phase, but I plan to make the best of it. First, Qliphort Carrier's pendulum ability gives them each 300 attack points (2800-3100) (1800-2100 X2). Now Disk, attack Dinomist Ceratops!"

Qliphort Disk released several lasers from its spikes, obliderating the dinosaur.

Duel Bot: 3000

"Now, Qliphort Stealth, take out his Brachion."

The stealth ship disappeared. Just then, it appeared above Brachion, unleashing a volley of laser fire on it and smashing it to pieces.

Duel Bot: 2900

"Now, Qliphort Helix, attack it directly."

Helix shot out a laser from its core, hitting the duel bot.

Duel Bot: 800.

"I end my turn there, and since its my end phase my two monsters summoned by Disk's special ability are destroyed. Your turn."

After Declan said as such, Helix and Stealth exploded, sending shrapnel across the field

 **Drawing card. Analyzing strategies. Pendulum summon from hand Dinomist Spinos (2500-2200/1800), as well as Dinomists Ceratops and Brachion from extra deck.**

A machine based off a Spinosaurus appeared **,** as well as the two Dinomist monsters from the turn before. All three roared at Declan.

Up in the stands, Henrietta smirked.

"It seems that your duel bot has some bugs that need to be worked out. All of its monsters are too weak to destroy Declan's Qliphort Disk."

"I assure you mam that our Duel Bot would not make a play if it did not have some strategy in mind."

 **Activating face down card: Dinomist Howling. By tributing Dinomist Ceratops, your Qliphort Disk is returned to your hand.**

Ceratops vanished, and its comrades let loose a series of howls, forcing Qliphort Disk to retreat to Declan's hand.

 **Commencing Battle Phase. My monsters now attack you directly.**

Brachion let loose a volley of laser missiles, while Spinos let loose a breath beam, both of which forced Declan back.

Declan: 100

 **Turn end.**

Up in the control room, the child further slunk behind Henrietta, who smirked.

"It seems like these pendulum monsters are working better than expected."

Declan, meanwhile, began his turn.

"I'm afraid this duel is about to end. I draw! First, I pendulum summon Qliphort Disk, Stealth, and Helix! But since they were special summoned, their attack becomes 1800 and their levels become 4, but my Carrier gives them a 300-point boost (2800-1800-2100 X2) (2400-1800-2100)."

Declan's three monsters returned to his side of the field.

"Now I sacrifice all three to summon Apoqliphort Skybase!"

In a flash, Declan's monsters disappeared, and in their place was a large machine that resembled a floating city (2900-3200/2500).

"And while I could easily finish you off in one strike, I think it'll be more poetic to destroy you with your own power, so I'll use Skybase's effect to take control of Spinos!"

The skybase sent out a beam of light, hypnotizing the Dinomist and beckoning it to Declan's side of the field.

"And don't forget: since Spinos is no longer on your side of the field, its attack points are no longer weakened (2200-2500). Spinos end this duel!"

With a screech, the Spinos machine unleashed a wave of energy from its mouth, disintegrating the opposing Dinomist with one attack.

Duel Bot: 0000

Declan wins

 **Duel Over. Systems shutting doooooown.**

With the test finished, Declan returned to the viewing room.

"Mr. President were the results to your liking?"

"The decks are ready to move forward with production. However, do a maintenance check on the duel bot. It had several opportunities to deal the finishing blow but didn't. It may need a system update."

With that, he, Henrietta, and the child left.

"You heard the man, start maintenance at once."

As they left the building, Henrietta spoke to Declan.

"That was an amazing duel, Declan. Do you think enough pendulum monsters will be ready in time?"

"For the sake of our world, I hope so mother."

A/N: And done! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I find the Dinomist and Qliphort/Qli archetypes to both be interesting and fun, so I decided to use both here. I'm not sure whether or not I'll use them more later, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time.


	12. Wings of Rebellion Part 1

Chapter 12: Wings of Rebellion, Part 1: Melodious Fusion

At a card shop in Paradise City, Zuzu was looking at the new set of cards that she got. Among them were new Melodious monsters, but one card was the one she focused on: Polymerization.

"This card will be the key to my evolution as a duelist. I can feel it."

"Hey, Zuzu!"

Zuzu jumped. Sora had appeared behind her.

"Sora! What was that fort?"

"Sorry, Zuzu. I didn't realize you had spaced out. Got any good cards."

"Yeah, check them out."

Sora glanced at all of Zuzu's cards, before stopping on Polymerization.

"Woah, you actually got polymerization?"

"Yeah, it took me a few tries though."

"Are you interested in learning fusion summon?

Zuzu nodded sharply.

"But why?"

"During the LDS duels, I failed our school. Dipper trounced me, and I barely touched his life points. If it weren't for you and Gong, we would've lost the school. It made me realize that if I want to become a professional duelist, I need to expand my capabilities. Fusion summoning seemed like a good place to start."

For a minute, Sora remained silent as he thought in his head.

 _If she wants to learn fusion summoning, she'll need a teacher. She already is my friend, but if I help her, she'll trust me enough for my mission to be completed without breaking a sweat._

"Hey, Zuzu. How about I teach you fusion summoning?"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure. I'm already half-way to qualifying for the ARC League Championship, and I could use a break from serious dueling for a while."

Zuzu grabbed Sora in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Erh- yeah, no-problem. Uh, Zuzu? You're-crushing my- lungs. Can't-breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

 _This better be worth it._

Later that day, Zuzu and Sora were in a practice duel. Sora had Frightfur Bear on his field and a face down, while Zuzu had Aria the Melodious Diva on the field.

"Alright, Zuzu. Show me what you've got!"

"You asked for it Sora. I activate polymerization, sending Aria the Melodious Diva on my field and the Solo the Melodious Songstress in my hand to fusion summon! Appear, Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!

As soon as Zuzu's monster appeared, Sora turned off his duel disk, while Zuzu did the same.

"Good job, Zuzu. I think you've mastered Fusion Summoning."

"Thanks, Sora. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Get away from her, fusion freak!"

The two of them turned to see a taller teenager running towards them, wearing a long trench coat.

"Lulu! Thank god you're alright. How did you escape?"

"Huh? Lulu? Sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you're mistaken."

The teenager then turned on Sora, grabbing him and lifting him off the ground.

"You! What did you do to her fusion scum!"

"Hey, don't touch my friend."

"Shay! Wait up. We-"

Everyone turned to see another teen running towards them, although his facial feature was hidden behind a mask and a pair of goggles. Oddly, his hair was shaped like Yuya's, only colored purple.

"Lulu? Is that you?"

"This fusion freak has done something to her, Yuto."

"I should've known. Alright, punk, we challenge you to a duel. If we win, you undid whatever you did to our comrade."

 _They must be Xyzians,_ Sora groaned, _I don't know who this Lulu person is, but I do know that right now they're in my way. And here I thought this was going to be easy._

"I don't know what you two are going on about," Zuzu said, stepping up, "But two-on-one is unfair, so count me in. This'll be a tag-team duel."

"I don't want to hurt you, Lulu, but I'll do whatever it takes to save you from Duel Academy."

"We agree to your terms."

"Good."

"Fine by me."

DUEL

Zuzu/Sora: 4000

Shay/Yuto: 4000

"I'll go first. And to begin, I'll play Polymerization, fusing Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Bear to fusion summon Frightfur Bear! I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

The teen identified as Yuto took the next turn.

"How typical of your kind to fusion summon the first turn. I'll start by setting two cards face down. Since I have no trap cards in my graveyard, I can activate them even though I just set them, so I now activate The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine! And now these traps become level four monsters, so I'll summon them in defense mode (0/300)."

Two pieces of body armor appeared on Yuto's field, each with ghostly apparitions haunting them.

"And now I'll use them to build the Overlay network!"

 _Relentless embodiment of my rage,_

 _Descend to the field to destroy all who dare oppose you!_

 _Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!_

Appearing on the field was a Dragon with a spear-like maw and dark colored orbs on its wings. It released a ferocious roar before coming to a rest on the field (2500/2000).

"And now I'll use its special ability! By detaching both of its overlay units, I halve your bear's attack points and add them to my dragon's. Go, Treason Discharge!"

Both overlay units were devoured by the dragon, who built up electricity in its wings before shooting them at the bear, weakening it while making the dragon stronger (2200-1100) (2500-3600)

"Okay, that's not too great."

"I'll never show mercy to you people. Not for what you did to my home, my friends, my family. People like you don't deserve kindness, only destruction. Go, Dark Rebellion, attack Frightfur Bear with Mauling Mandible Disobey!"

Electricity built up in the dragon's maw, which it then used to impale Sora's toy.

Sora/Zuzu: 1500

 _That attack felt so real,_ Zuzu thought. _But there's no ARC System in place here, so how is that possible?_

"Look, I don't know what you people are talking about, but Sora would never do something like that."

"Don't worry, Lulu. Once we win, you'll be free from their control."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Zuzu. ZUZU, got it! I'll draw. And to start, I activate Polymerization!"

"What?"

 _Lulu would never use that card. Could we be wrong?_

"With it I'll send Cannon the Melodious Diva and Solo the Melodious Songstress to Fusion Summon! Appear, Schuberta the Melodious Maestra (2400/2000)! And with her special ability, I can banish up to 3 cards in any of our graveyards and have her gain 300 attack points for each! So I banish your two trap cards and my Songstress to give her 600 attack points (2400-3000).

"That's still not enough."

"Sora, mind if I use your trap card?"

"Go right ahead."

"In that case, I activate the face down Metalmorph, giving Schuberta an extra 300 attack points (3000-3300). Now, Schuberta, attack his dragon!

"Counterattack, Dark Rebellion!"

The two attacks met in the middle, Dark Rebellion's Maw doing battle with Schuberta's conductor's wand like a sword battle. However, Schuberta slowly began to take the advantage.

"What's going on? Your monster should've been destroyed by now."

"Metalmorph's second effect now activates. Since my monster attacked yours, it now gains attack equal to half of your monster's attack (3300-5100).

"What?"

With a blast of music, Dark Rebellion shattered, pushing Yuto and Shay back slightly.

Yuto/Shay: 2500

"I'll end my turn with one card face down. Your move."

"Even if you are Lulu, I won't stand to be beaten by that cowardly fusion summon. I draw, and to start I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards at the cost of discarding 2. Next, I'll activate the spell Monster Reborn, bringing back my Vanishing Lanius that I discarded. And since he was normal or special summoned, I can bring out a second one from my hand, so come on out, Vanishing Lanius! Finally, I normal summon Raidraptor Napal Dragonius in attack mode!"

Three heavily armoned birds appeared on the field (1300/1600 X2) (1000/1000).

"Now, I use Dragonius's special ability to deal you 600 points of damage."

Dragonius unleashed a stream of fire from its mouth, but Sora remained calm.

"I activate Fusion Guard, sending one random fusion monster in my extra deck to the graveyard to reduce the effect damage to zero."

"You may have saved yourself this time, but your luck can't last forever. I overlay my three monsters! I Xyz summon, Raidraptor Rise Falcon (100/2000) in attack mode!"

An even large bird descended, heavily armored and armed to the teeth.

"Hate to break it to you, bub, but your oversized turkey comes up a little short."

"I activate Rise Falcon's special ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can have my falcon gain attack points equal to your Schuberta (100-3400). Next, I'll activate Yuto's facedown trap cards, The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace! Your Schuberta loses 600 attack points for each one, and they become face up monsters (3300-2100). Now, attack Rise Falcon!"

"I activate Schuberta's special ability! I banish Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Monster Reborn, and Vanishing Lanius from your graveyard to give her 600 attack points (2100-2700)

"Its still not enough!"

Rise Falcon covered itself in flames before swooping in, tearing apart Schuberta and singeing Zuzu and Sora before sending them flying back.

Sora/Zuzu: 800

Shay looked down upon his opponents.

"You Fusionists took away everything from us, and we've had enough. You're about to feel my pain, and when I'm done you'd better tell us where Lulu is, otherwise you'll feel the same pain you've enacted on others.

A/N: And done! Shay and Yuto have made their proper debuts. I originally wanted to finish the duel this chapter, but it would've gone on for to long. Don't worry, it'll have an action-packed ending. Until next time, peace!


	13. Wing's of Rebellion Part 2

Chapter 13: Wings of Rebellion Part 2: Zuzu's Evolution

"I end my turn. Make your move, fusion scum."

Sora weakly climbed to his feet.

"I won't lose. I draw! I activate Card of Demise, letting me draw 5 cards, but I'll have to discard my entire hand in 5 turns. Not like you'll last that long, though. First, I'll play fusion recovery, returning Fluffal Bear and Polymerization to my hand. Next, I'll activate it."

"Don't you people have any original ideas?"

"Why fix what's not broken? I'll send Edge Imp Frightfurloid and Fluffal Bear to fusion summon Frightfur Daredevil! And I'll equip him with Axe of Despair to give him just enough attack to take out your Falcon. Go, Daredevil! Pluck his bird"

The devil used chains to tie up Shay's monster, pulling it closer before impaling it with its trident.

Shay/Yuto: 1900

"And thanks to my Daredevil's effect, you lose 1000 life points, since I destroyed your monster. Purgatory Rain!"

Daredevil unleashed fire from its trident and threw it at its opponents, sending them back.

Shay/Yuto: 900

"I'll end my turn there. Your Move."

Yuto grunted before standing forward.

"You've proven to be a strong opponent, but this is where you fall. I draw! Using my two level 2 The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace, I build the overlay network!

 _Reaper of fallen warriors,_

 _Ascend from the depths of the Netherworld_

 _To drag my enemies to their defeat!_

I Xyz Summon The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (1600/0)!"

Before Yuto appeared a Demonic warrior. It's left arm had been replaced with a javelin, and all of its skin was gone, leaving nothing but bones and flames. Its shield had a skull on the front.

"Meet the reaper of your demise. I use Cursed Javelin's special ability to detach an overlay unit and reduce your Devil's attack points to zero and negate any of its special abilities! Go, Phantom Knight's Retribution!"

After absorbing an overlay unit into its javelin, the demonic warrior thrust its spear into the ground, causing it to crack open and several ghosts to fly out and overwhelm Sora's monster, tearing out its soul and dragging it back into the depths, leaving his monster a hollow shell (4000-0).

"This is the end. Cursed Javelin, end this!"

The demonic soldier leapt forward, javelin at the ready.

"I activate my face down cards, Deal of Phantom and Rush Recklessly! Deal of Phantom gives Daredevil 100 attack points for every monster in our graveyard, while Rush Recklessly gives him another 700 attack points. So with 7 monster in our graveyard, that's 1400 points (0-1400)!

"That's still not enough!"

With a straight jab, Frightfur Daredevil exploded.

Sora/Zuzu: 600

"My turn is over. You may as well give up, there is no way you can win."

"Never say never. I draw! First, I play Spell Books From the Pot, allowing us each to draw 3 cards. Next, I summon Fortuno, the Melodious Conductor (1600/1300) in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was an angel in a conductor's outfit wielding a conductor's wand and a shield made up of musical notes.

"Now, I'll use her effect. By discarding one card, I can fusion summon by banishing Melodious monsters from my field and/or graveyard. So I'll banish her and Schuberta to Fusion Summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir (1000/2000). Next, I'll attack your Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

"I don't know why you'd attack with a weaker monster, but it'll do you no good. I use Cursed Javelin's effect!"

"Not so fast! I activate Forbidden Dress. Sure, my Bloom Diva may lose 600 attack points (1000-400), but she can't be targeted by other card effects, meaning your reaper's effect won't do you any good. And I'm afraid it'll only get worse, because Bloom Diva has a special effect! She doesn't get destroyed, and we won't lose any life points. But because she's battling a special summoned monster, you'll take the damage instead of us!"

"What? But that means-"

"Game over, boys."

With a flurry of music and flowers, the demonic soldier exploded, and Yuto and Shay were sent flying.

Yuto/Shay: 0000

Sora/Zuzu win!

Shay was the first to get up.

"Tell me where Lulu is! I know you have her!"

Sora just groaned.

"Look, pal, I don't know what you're deal is, but get this through your skull. We don't know any Lulu, and Zuzu isn't her. So just back off."

"Don't tell me what to do, Fusion scum."

"Shay, enough. They don't know anything, so just back off."

Gnashing his teeth, Shay complied and the two fled. Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

 _If those two managed to escape heartland, there may be more. I'll have to contact the Professor as soon as possible for orders on how to proceed._

"Are you alright, Sora?"

Sora turned to Zuzu.

"Yeah, just a little worn out. Thanks for the help back there."

"That's what friends are for, aren't they? Anyway, we whould head back home. My dad will be worried sick if we don't."

"Yeah, good call."

With that, the two left the area.

(In an abandoned warehouse)

Shay and Yuto rested in the building they called their headquarters.

"That girl wasn't Lulu. Lulu would never resort to fusion summoning, especially not after what they did to Heartland."

"No, but I fear Duel Academy is starting to weave their influence into this dimension as well."

"Then I'll take out every Fusion user. And if anyone gets in my way, they'll pay the price as well."

"Shay, stop. I know you want to save Lulu. So do I, but we need to be smart about this. We need allies if we want to save anybody."

"I don't care! Anybody who is not with me is my enemy. So I suggest you stay out of my way."

With that, Shay stormed out of their hideout, Yuto watching him leave sadly. Once he was a good distance away, he looked at the locket around his neck and opened it.

"Lulu, I promise to save you. Hang in there, little songbird."

In the picture was him standing next to a girl who looked suspiciously like Zuzu.

(At LDS headquarters)

Declan Akaba sat in the control room, Claude standing next to him.

"High amounts of Fusion and Xyz energy were detected at the docks earlier this evening. We traced the sources to these three duel disks."

Pictures of Shay, Yuto, and Sora appeared on screen.

"Smaller traces of Fusion energy also came from the duel disk of Zuzu Boyle appeared as well, but barely noticeable."

"Hmm, it seems we have some unwanted guests from the Fusion and Xyz dimensions. Keep a close eye on those three. Something tells me that this will only lead to trouble."

"Yes, Mr. President."

As Claude left, Declan continued to stare at the screen.

"I don't know what you're planning, father, but I promise to stop it."

(Undisclosed location)

Sora opened the communication feed on his duel disk.

 **What do you have to report, Sora Pearse?  
** "It seems remenants from the Xyz Dimension have appeared in Paradise City. Their current objective is unknown, but they mentioned someone by the name of Lulu. They engaged me and one of our targets in a duel, which we won. After which, they fled. Permission to hunt them down.

 **Negatory. Your objective is to capture Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle. For now, leave them be. If necessary, we'll send Yuri or Serena to help. Understood?**

"Understood. Academy for life."

 **Academy for life.**

With that, the feed went dead, leaving Sora to his thoughts. In the dark, he smirked to himself.

"Looks like this mission just got a lot more interesting."

A/N: And done! I was originally going to wait until tomorrow or Wednesday to upload, but I just got in the creative spirit. These two chapters were to lead into a sort of mini-arc concerning Shay and Yuto's exploits in Standard, leading up to the ARC League Championship. Hope you guys enjoy.


	14. Wings of Rebellion Part 3: Why We Fight

Chapter 14: Wings of Rebellion, Part 4: Why We Fight

Shay stood on an overpass, looking at his locket.

"Lulu, I promise that I won't stop fighting until you're safe. Duel Academy may have you now, but they're mistaken if they think I'll give you up without a fight."

Shay closed his eyes, thinking back to how his quest for vengeance began.

 _Fire and devastation was everywhere. Building lay in ruin, roads crumbled, and citizens fled for their lives, only to disappear in purple flashes of light._

 _On a street corner, six duelists were in the middle of a duel. On one side stood three tall looking teenagers wearing blue uniforms and colored masks. Only one of them had a monster, Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem, while their opponents had no monsters._

 _"Ultimate Golem take out the weakling in the middle! Ultimate Mechanized Melee!"_

 _With a thundering crash, the duelist was sent flying._

 _"Jimmy!"_

 _"You're next! I activate Ancient Gear Explosive, destroying my golem to deal you both damage equal to half of its attack. Prepare to go 2-Dimensional!"_

 _The giant machine exploded, raining machine parts on the two duelists._

 _All three: 0000_

 _"How pathetic. No wonder this invasion has been easy."_

 _"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"_

 _All three turned to see Yuto and Shay leaping down, standing between and the fallen duelists._

 _"Get out of here. There's a base not too far from here near the old academy. You'll be safe there."_

 _The three duelists, scared out of their minds, ran as quickly as they could._

 _"How dare you get in the way of our hunt. We'll make sure you never duel again."_

 _"You may talk a big game, but let's see how you three handle us."_

 _"Fine. It'll be exhilarating turning you two into cards."_

 _"Let's Duel!"_

 _Shay: 4000_

 _Yuto: 4000_

 _Obelisk Force Red: 4000_

 _Obelisk Force Yellow: 4000_

 _Obelisk Force Green: 4000_

 _"Since you two have a disadvantage, lets make an extra rule: no attacking until everyone gets a turn."_

 _"Fine by me. I'll start things off by summoning Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius in attack mode, and I'll use his special ability to summon another one in attack mode. Now I overlay my two level 4 Raidraptors to build the overlay network! Appear, Raidraptor Blade Burner Falcon (1000/1000)._

 _Their opponents looked at the new monster and laughed._

 _"Is that supposed to impress us? It only has 1000 attack points. Anything in our decks can stomp it easily."_

 _"We'll see about that. I set two cards face down and end my turn."_

 _"Its my turn. I draw! And to start us off, since I don't have any spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can activate The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigadine the turn they are set, special summoning them as monsters. Now I overlay my two level 4 Shade Brgiadine's to build the overlay network an Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)! I end my turn with two cards face down."_

 _"Pathetic. I draw! And to start, I normal Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000)_

 _A small robotic dog appeared in front of the first Obelisk Force member._

 _"And since he was normal summoned, my opponent takes 600 points of damage, so take this bird brain!"_

 _The dog released a burst of flame from its mouth, hitting Shay._

 _Shay: 3400_

 _"But it's not done yet, because now I use my Hound's other effect. By using monsters in my hand or on the field, I can fusion summon 1 Ancient Gear monster from my extra deck, even though I'm not using Polymerization."_

 _"What?"_

 _"A fusion summon without a spell card?"_

 _"I fuse my two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds together to fusion summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1400/1000). I end my turn. With one card face down."_

 _"Then its my turn. I draw!"_

" _Before my comrade makes his move, I activate my face down Cyber Summon Blaster. Now every time a machine-type monster is special summoned, you get blasted for 300 points._

" _Back to my move, I'll normal summon my own Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, so take another 600 points of damage._

 _Another fireball hit Shay, who didn't react in the slightest._

 _Shay: 2800_

 _"A tough guy, huh? Well let's see how tough you are when you see my next play. I activate Mind Control to take control of my partner's Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound until the end of this turn. Of course, it can't attack or be tribute, not that it matters. Now, I use my Hunting Hound's special ability to fuse it with Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to fusion summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1800/1000)! And don't forget about Cyber Summon Blaster!"_

 _A stream of energy flew out of the machine, hitting Shay, who didn't even flinch._

 _Shay: 2500_

 _"Is that all you've got."_

 _"You want more? Fine, I draw! And I'll summon another Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. You know the drill."_

 _Shay: 1900_

 _"Next, I'll activate Snatch Steal, taking Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound for myself. But he won't be around for long, because I fuse it with Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to call forth the ultimate hunting machine. Come forth, Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (2800/2000). Cyber Summon Blaster, pluck the feathers off bird brain!"_

 _Another stream of energy hit Shay, not even fazing him. This infuriated the Obelisk Force._

 _Shay: 1600_

 _"Mr. Tough Guy, huh? Well, lets see how you like this! When Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound is Fusion summoned, my opponent's life points are halved!"_

 _Lightening struck Shay and Yuto, causing them to grunt in pain._

 _Shay: 800_

 _Yuto: 2000_

 _"Finally, a reaction. Unfortunately, due to the rule we all agreed upon, I cannot attack this turn, so you lucked out."_

 _"Pathetic."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Shay picked himself off of the ground, glaring at his opponents._

 _"You're pathetic. You left your comrades defenseless in order to further your own plays. What kind of teammate are you?"_

 _"The kind who works towards the greater good. My teammates don't mind being defenseless, because in the end you'll lose no matter what you do."_

 _"Right! Academy for life!"_

 _"Academy for Life!"_

 _"Well, that mindset shall be your undoing. I draw! Perfect. First, since I now have at least 3000 less life points than you, my Blade Burner gains 3000 attack points!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"3000 attack points?"_

 _"That's right, giving it a grand total of 4000 attack (1000-4000)! Next, I equip him with two copies of Junk Barrage to it. Now, attack his Hunting Hound!"_

 _With fire surrounding it, Blade Burning swooped in and destroyed the monster._

 _Obelisk Force Green: 2800_

 _"I'm still in this."_

 _"Not for long. Junk Barrage's effect activates, dealing you damage equal to half of your monster's attack. And since there's two of them…"_

 _"That's 2800 points of damage!"_

 _"Correct, now suffer!"_

 _Pieces of Junk fell from the sky, hitting the Obelisk Force member.  
Obelisk Force Green: 0000_

 _"I'll end my turn. Your move, Yuto."_

 _"Thanks, Shay. I draw! First, I activate Xyz Weapon, Equipping it to Dark Rebellion and giving it 1500 attack points (2500-4000). Next, I activate the spell card known as Change of Heart, allowing me to take control of Shay's Blade Burner Falcon!"_

 _"And you called us callous. You're doing the same thing we did."_

 _"Wrong. You sacrificed your comrade's monsters to save your own hide, while I use my comrade's monster to their full potential. Now, my two monsters, end this duel!_

 _The two monsters unleashed their attacks on the two remaining Obelisk Force duelists, sending them flying._

 _Obelisk Force Red: 0000_

 _Obelisk Force Yellow: 0000_

 _Shay and Yuto win_

 _Shay and Yuto approached the two, and with the press of a button unleashed the same purple glow as before, covering the three before disappearing, leaving cards displaying the defeated duelists in their place._

 _"We need to get back to the base."_

 _"I need to find Lulu!"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAh!"_

 _The two turned as they heard an ear-piercing scream._

 _"I think we just did. Come on!"_

 _(Elsewhere)_

 _Lulu backed away slowly as a mysterious man approached her._

 _"This game of hide and seek has been fun, but I'm afraid I have a job to do, so I'll make this quick. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, end this duel."_

 _A purple-cloaked dragon roared before shooting energy at her, sending her flying._

 _"Lulu!"_

 _The man turned to see Yuto and Shay approaching them._

 _"Hmm, it seems I have an audience. Sorry I can't sign autographs, but Lulu and I have a meeting with The Professor."_

 _"You won't be taking her anywhere. Not if I have to say anything about it."  
The stranger turned to Yuto, who received a shock upon seeing his face._

 _"W-what? You have the same face as me? How?"_

 _"So, you're the other target. I was going to let Serena have her fun with you, but since you're here I might as well you in myself."_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about, but there's no way in hell I'll go with you to Duel Academy."_

 _"Stubborn, I see? Very well, we'll duel. If you win, you two are free to go. If I win, you come with me."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Let's Duel!"_

 _Yuto: 4000_

 _?: 4000_

 _"I'll start things off with The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (1000/500) in attack mode! And since I have a Phantom Knights monster on my field, I can special summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (200/1200) in attack mode as well."_

 _Two ghostly warriors appeared on the field, one wielding large gauntlets, the other wearing a brown cloak._

 _"Two level three monsters? Hm, I wonder…"_

 _"It is as you expected. I overlay my two Level three monsters to Xyz summon Rank 3 The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (2000/1000)!"_

 _A ghostly horseman with no head appeared._

 _"And since Ragged Gloves was used for an Xyz summon, that monster gains 1000 attack points once it hits the field (2000-3000). I end my turn with two cards face down."_

 _"How boring. I draw! and to start things off, I'll activate the spell card known as polymerization, fusing my Predaplant Cephalotus Snail and Predaplant Flytrap to Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia in attack mode (2500/2000)!"_

 _From the vortex appeared a giant plant with vines with mouths on the ends, snapping at Yuto viciously._

 _"Now, Chimera, attack his Break Sword!"_

 _"But my monster has more attack points."_

 _"So typical of an Xyz duelist to believe he has the upper hand when that is far from the truth. My Predaplant's special ability activates! When he battles an opponent's monster, that monster loses 1000 attack points and he gains 1000 attack points until the end of this turn."_

 _"What?"_

 _(3000-2000) (2500-3500)_

 _With a snap, one of the vines devoured Break Sword whole, then lashed Yuto, pushing him back._

 _Yuto: 2500_

 _"Since Break Sword was destroyed, I can select two Phantom Knights monsters in my graveyard with the same level and special summon them, as well as increasing their level by 1 (3-4 X2)_

 _"I end my turn there, and my monster's attack returns to normal (3500-2500)."_

 _"Then its my turn, I draw! I overlay my two level 4s to build the overlay network and Xyz summon! Come forth, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_

 _Yuto's strongest monster appeared on the field._

 _"Now, I detach two overlay units to halve your monster's attack, and give my Dragon attack points equal to the ones yours lost. Treason Discharge (2500-1250) (2500-3750)! Now, attack!"_

 _"I activate Chimerafflesia's special ability. He gains 1000 attack points, while your monster loses 1000 attack points (1250-2250) (3750- 2750)."_

 _"It's still not enough."_

 _With a crash of lightning, the plant withered and died._

 _?: 3500_

 _The mysterious duelist smirked._

 _"I'll admit that was impressive, but rest assured that this duel will end with my victory._

 _"I'll end my turn there (2750-3750)._

 _The stranger drew his card before smirking._

 _"First, since Chimerafflesia was destroyed last turn, I can add either 1 Polymerization or fusion spell card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add polymerization. Next, I activate Autonomous Action Unit, paying 1500 life points to special summon a monster from your graveyard to my side of the field._

 _?: 2000_

 _"I choose your Break Sword."_

 _Yuto's swordsman appeared on his field._

 _"You dare to turn my comrade against me?"_

 _"Please, he's better off serving the winning team. But don't worry, he won't be staying around for long. Next, I summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes (1600/1000) in attack mode."_

 _Another mutant plant appeared._

 _"And I'm sure you know what's coming next. I activate Polymerization, fusing Moray Nepenthes with The Phantom Knights of Break Sword to summon my ace, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000)!"_

 _With a mighty roar, a giant dragon descended onto the field. It was serpentine in shape, with vines and plants growing all over its body._

 _Before either of them could do anything, they both clutched their heads in pain as their two dragon's roared._

 _"Aagh! Wh-what's happening?"_

 _"I don't know! This has never happened before!"_

 _"Yuto? What's going on?"_

 _All of a sudden, the two duelists opened their eyes. Both were glowing a bright green._

 _"Reunite as one."_

 _"Become the ultimate power."_

 _"Destroy all."_

 _"This is what they want."_

 _"Yuto! Snap out of it!"_

 _Before either duelist could do anything, Lulu's bracelet began to glow, snapping them out of their trance._

 _"What? What's going on?"_

 _The glow became brighter, enveloping Lulu and the stranger. In a flash, both of them were gone._

 _"No, Lulu!"_

 _Yuto could only gaze at the spot where his opponent once stood._

 _"No. How could I fail?"_

 _Duel ends with no result_

"I still blame myself for that day."

Shay turned to see Yuto behind him.

"I don't know what came over me, but it made me lose sight of the duel. And because of that, we lost Lulu."

"I don't know what happened, but I do know it wasn't your fault. We'll find that goon, and make him return Lulu."

"She's at Duel Academy. Even if we could reach their base, we'd be overwhelmed and turned into cards before we could even get close to the Professor."

"I know, but what else can we do?"

"There is one hope."

Shay turned to his best friend.

"The Professor has a son who lives in this dimension. If we can draw him out, we can hold him as bait."

"That's a good idea and all, but how are we going to draw him out?"

At this, Yuto's voice lowered.

"By attacking his school. By carding his students."

A/N: Whoo boy, another long one. We got a flashback to the Heartland invasion, as well as Lulu's kidnapping and a preview of Yuri. Not only that, but an introduction to Berserk Mode. Sorry to MaMcMu, who asked me to not include it, but I find it a necessary part to the mythos of the series. Don't worry, though, I don't intend to use it very much, and when it does appear it will only be for serious business.


	15. Wings of Rebellion Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. I only own any made up cards and any OC's that may pop up.

Chapter 15: Wings of Rebellion Part 4: Clash of the Dragons

At You Show, Yuya and the three younger students were sitting in the common room resting and watching TV. It was a rerun of last year's championship match.

"How's Sora doing with his quest?"

"I talked to him the other day, and he said he only needs one more win to qualify for the Arc League championship."

"That's awesome!"

 **We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important emergency broadcast.**

Everyone turned to see the TV showing an emergency alert.

 **Several attacks have been conducted on LDS students. Participants in these duels have gone missing, with no traces to who or what took them. Authorities are looking into this matter, but all citizens of Paradise City are advised to take extreme caution when traveling at night. Only do so if necessary, and never travel alone.**

"What?"

 **More information shall be released as it becomes available. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program.**

With that, the TV turned back to the match. Yuya was no longer paying attention, however.

"People disappearing after dueling? Dueling's not meant to hurt anyone. Its meant to bring people together and make them happy. I don't like the sounds of this at all."

(Later that night)

"Thanks for walking home with me, Zuzu. That bulletin has got me a little one edge."

"It's no bother, Yuya. I like spending time with you."

"Yuya started to blush, and before he realized it, his hand started to drift towards Zuzu…

"Get away from her, creep!"

They both looked up to see someone running towards them. It was Shay, and he was angry.

"Yuya, its that guy I was telling you about. The one me and Sora dueled!"

"Really? Well, he doesn't look happy."

"Look here, punk. You may have gotten my sister, but I'll be damned if I let you take another innocent girl."

"No Shay, I'll handle this."

Yuto appeared from behind, his hand resting on Shay's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

"Yuto, please, I…"

"I failed to defeat him the first time. Please, let me redeem myself."

Shay sighed.

"Alright, buddy, but I'll be here to back you up as needed."

"Thank you. Its time we settled our score, creep!"

"I don't know who you are."

"Don't worry. I'm about to jog your memory. But just to be safe…"

With a flash, a purple stream of energy lashed out and wrapped around Yuya's arm.

"This duel anchor will prevent you from escaping until our duel is over."

"Look, I'm telling you I don't know who you are. You've got the wrong guy!"

"As if! Perhaps showing you my face will help you remember."

With that, Yuto lowered his mask, shocking Yuya.

"Wh- why do you have the same face as me?"

"Don't play dumb! You scum from Duel Academy have been hunting me down ever since that day, so you must know there's some significance to our resemblance. And I'm going to beat an answer out of you."

Yuya just grunted.

"Fine, since I obviously can't talk you down, I'll just have to beat you in this duel."

"Be careful, Yuya. These guys are dangerous."

"I will be, Zuzu."

Duel!

Yuya: 4000

Yuto: 4000

"I'll start this duel with three cards face down. But they won't be on my field for long, because I activate Griffon's Feather Duster, destroying all of my spell and trap cards. I end my turn.

"Its my turn. I draw!"

 _Why did he destroy his only line of defense? I don't know what he's planning, but I don't like it._

 _"_ I'll start the show by summoning Performapal Salutiger (1700/500). Attack him directly!"

"You activated the effects of the trap cards I destroyed last turn?"

"What? Activating a trap from the graveyard?"

"Yes, three of them to be exact, known as The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil. Since you declared a direct attack, I can now special summon them as normal monsters in defense mode to defend me (0/300)."

Three ghostly horsemen appeared on the field.

"No matter. Salutiger, destroy the one on the far right."

With a swing of its claw, Salutiger tore the warrior to shreds.

"When Shadow Veil is destroyed as a monster, it is banished."

"I set two cards face down and end my turn. "

"Then Its my turn. I draw! Prepare to meet my very soul, for I now overlay my two level 4 Shadow Veil's and build the overlay network to Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto's ace descended onto the field. As it roared, Yuya could swear he heard his own dragon roar as well.

"Dark Rebellion show his Salutiger how a true warrior fights. Mauling Mandible Discharge!"

Before Yuya could react, his Salutiger was ran down, and he was thrown back.

Yuya: 3200

"I end my turn with one card face down. Your move."

"I draw! Now its time I showed you my signature power. With the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and the Scale 5 Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn, I set the pendulum scale! Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! I Pendulum Summon Performapal Dag Daggerman, and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Pendulum Summon?"

 _Warriors of Duel Academy would never dream of touching anything other than fusion,_ Yuto thought to himself. _Could it be that this isn't the guy I saw before? But why does he have the same face as me?_

Before either Yuya or Yuto could do anything else, The two dragons roared, both sending up huge winds.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know. Dark Rebellion calm down!"

"What's gotten into you Odd Eyes!"

Just then, Yuto clutched his head as a massive headache rushed threw him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. Something feels wrong."

 _Our Dragons must be causing it. Whatever's going on, I better finish this quick or there'll be trouble._

"I attack with Odd Eyes! And with my Unicorn's Pendulum effect, he'll gain attack equal to Dag Daggerman's (2500-4500) and with Odd Eyes doing double battle damage when he battles a monster, your goose is cooked."

"I… activate the trap card Half Unbreak. Now my dragon is safe, and any battle damage I take is halved."

A bubble surrounded his monster, protecting it, although it did still feel the burn, as did Yuto.

Yuto: 2000

"I end my turn."

When Yuto got back up, his eyes were glowing. Shay recognized this phenomenon.

"Oh no, the same thing happened when he dueled that Academy Agent."

"Destroy all…reunited as one."

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Yuto, stop this! This isn't you."

Yuto merely slapped Shay away, but Shay insisted.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but this is for your own good."

With a swift punch to the gut, Yuto doubled over unconscious. Shay picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, then turned to Yuya and Zuzu.

"Whether or not you're with Duel Academy, I advise you to stay out of our way. If you are not with me, then you are my enemy."

With that, he fled into the night. Yuya and Zuzu watched him leave.

"Well, that just happened."

"We should probably head home now."

"Agreed."

(Elsewhere)

Yuto groaned as he sat up. They were back in the hideout, Shay standing over him, making sure he didn't cause further injury to himself.

"Wh-What happened."

"You started to go berserk, so I brought you back. Sorry for the pain, but I had to knock you out before you caused serious damage."

"Thanks for looking after me. That kid…he…."

"He definitely wasn't the guy who took Lulu."

"Regardless, we still need Declan Akaba. We…"

"I'm going back out. You're staying here too rest."

"But…"

"Do you want another punch to the gut."

With an uneasy sigh, Yuto lay back down.

"Just be careful, Shay."

"I will be."

(In LDS control room)

Declan sat in the control room, watching survailance footage of Shay and Yuto fighting LDS staff and students with Claude. All of them ended the same way, with Shay and Yuto winning and turning the losers into cards.

"Claude, do you see a pattern in these attacks?"

"Umm, everyone lost?"

"No, I mean in who is being targeted. Everyone who these two dueled are high level members of LDS and/or Leo Corporation."

"Okay, but why is that important?"

"It means they're trying to take out the top. Most likely, I will be on their hit list."

"We need to protect you. I'll have security…"

"No. These two want a duel, I'll give them one. Besides, I've been itching to test out some new cards."

With that, Declan left the room, preparing for his inevitable encounter with the two.

A/N: And done! Sorry the duel didn't have an ending, but I didn't have a good ending that really worked, so this was the best I could do. Don't worry, though, the duel in the next chapter will be more interesting when Shay takes on Declan in Wings of Rebellion Part 5: Revolution against the Demon Kings


	16. Wings of Rebellion Part 5

Chapter 16: Wings of Rebellion Part 6: Rebellious Falcon vs Demon Kings

(LDS lab)

Declan exited the duel arena after another test. After several tests, he finally felt confident enough to allow the new pendulum cards to go into production. As well as this, he made sure the new D/D support was ready as well.

 _The next time I duel Yuya, he'll be in for a surprise._

Just then a security guard came up to him.

"Sir, we detected strong amounts of Xyz energy from the pier. We believe our culprit is responsible."

Declan tensed up.

"Bring me to the docks. Now."

(At the docks)

Shay stood over his defeated opponent, quivering on the ground.

"P-please. Don't hurt me."

"You had this coming. The time for mercy has long since passed."

Before Shay could press the button on his duel disk, a card was thrown at him, making him recoil.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my students alone."

Shay looked up to see Declan approaching. He turned to the LDS student.

"Get home quickly. I'll take care of this."

The student didn't need to be told twice and scurried off. Shay focused on Declan.

"Its about time you showed up. I was wondering how many people I would need to card to draw you out."

"Well you've got your wish, although I'd like it if you'd schedule an appointment."

"Whatever, now come with me. If your father cares about you at all, he'll listen to my demands as long as I have you."

At the mention of his father Declan tensed up.

"I don't know what business you have with my father, but I assure you that he could care less about me. But if its to take him down that you want, then we both could benefit from working together."

"Enough! If you won't come willingly, then I'll take you by force."

With that, a laser whip shot out from his duel disk, ensnaring Declan's arm.

"And to make sure you don't run away, this duel anchor will keep you here until the duel is over."

Declan narrowed his eyes.

"It seems I don't have a choice. Very well, challenge excepted."

Duel!

Declan: 4000

Shay: 4000

"I'll begin. To start, I activate Dark Contract With The Swamp King. This spell will deal me 1000 points of damage during each of my standby phases, but in exchange I can fusion summon a fiend type monster. I'll send D/D Lilith and D/D Ghost from my hand to the graveyard to fusion summon D/D/D Flame King Genghis in attack mode."

Declan's demonic fire king appeared, swinging its sword at Declan.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"The only thing you're doing is setting yourself up for failure. I draw! I'll start by activating Raidraptor's Mating Call. By revealing One Raidraptor's monster in my hand, I can add any copies of that card that I have in my hand. I reveal Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to add two more from my deck to my hand. Now I summon one, and thanks to the other two's effects they come out to play as well."

Shay's three armored birds appeared.

"Now I overlay them to Xyz summon Raidraptor Rise Falcon! I use my Falcon's special ability to add the attack of your Genghis to his, making its attack points 2100. Now attack!"

"I activate the trap card Dark Contract with the Witch! Like my continuous spell, I will take 1000 points of damage during each of my standby phases. In exchange, all D/D/D monsters gain 1000 attack points during my opponents turn."

"What?"

(2000-3000)

"Flame King Genghis, take out his bird with flaming sword of justice!"

With a mighty swing of its sword, Genghis shot out a stream of fire, destroying Rise Falcoln.

Shay: 3100

With a grunt, Shay place a card from his hand onto his duel disk.

"I activate the spell card Rank Up Magic Doom Double Force! This returns Rise Falcon to my field But it won't be staying for long, because I use it to Xyz summon once more!"

"What? He can Xyz summon using an Xyz monster?"

"Just like you Academy scum to underestimate my power. I use my Rank 4 Raidraptor Rise Falcon to rebuild the overlay network and Xyz summon! Appear, Rank 5 Raidraptor Blaze Falcon (1000/2000)!"

A larger falcon appeared, colored red and ready for battle.

"As long as he has an overlay unit, my falcon can attack you directly. Attack him now!"

The falcon dropped bombs from its wings, hitting Declan.

Declan: 3000

"But the fun isn't over yet. Since he successfully attacked you directly, I can destroy one monster you control, so say goodbye to your Flame King."

The falcon released several small machines, which shot out lasers that destroyed Genghis.

"I end my turn with two cards face down. Your turn."

"Indeed. I draw!"

"Don't forget, now you take 2000 points of damage, 1000 for each of your contracts."

With this Declan grunted as a red aura enveloped him, sapping his strength.

Declan: 1000

"Be that as it may, this activates the effect of my D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas in my hand. Since I took effect damage, I can special summon him and gain life points equal to the damage I took."

A warrior in golden armor carrying a large shield and sword appeared (2600/1200).

As well as this, I no longer take effect damage as long as he is on the field. Next, I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us-"

"Don't waste your time. I already know its effect."

"Very well. For my next move, I'll set the pendulum scale with my Scale 6 D/D Cerberus and my Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton, allowing me to pendulum summon monsters from level 7 to 9. Come forth, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon's!"

From a portal appeared two crystalline figures, which let off a dark aura (3000/1000).

"Pendulum? Like that kid Yuto dueled last night. The one with green hair and goggles."

"Ho? So you've encountered Yuya Sakaki, have you?"

"Worry about yourself!"

"Very well. Doom King #1, attack Blaze Falcon."

One of the crystals gathered up energy, before unleashing it at the armored falcon.

"Not so fast! I activate Half Unbreak! Not only can my monster not be destroyed by battle, but any damage I take from those battles is cut in half."

The energy wave hit a bubble, protecting Shay's monster and reducing the damage he took.

Shay: 2100

"Leonidas attack his monster as well."

Leonidas swung his sword at the falcon, netting in the same result

Shay: 1300

"I end my turn with three face downs."

"Then its my turn. I draw!"

"Before you get any ideas, I activate the trap card known as Forbidden Chain. Now, your monster can't attack or use its effect."

Poweful chains shot out and wrapped themselves around Shay's monster, preventing it from moving.

"If you think that will stop me, then think again. I activate Rank Up Magic Shining Hope Force! Now I can use my Blaze Falcon to rebuild the overlay network to Xyz summon a monster 1 rank higher, so descende Raidraptor Revolution Falcon (2000/3000)

In place of his Blaze Falcon was a sleeker bird, with navy blue armor.

"Thanks to Shining Hope Force, it becomes an overlay unit along with the monster I used and any overlay units it had. Now, I activate Revolution Falcon's special ability. Since it has an Xyz monster attached to it, I can destroy one of your monsters and deal you damage equal to half of its attack by detaching one overlay unit, and I target your Leonidas."

Revolution Falcon unleashed a torpedo at the warrior, destroying it and sending Declan flying.

Declan: 1700

"Now its time to end this duel. Revolution Falcon, destroy his Doom King!"

"I assume your monster has a special ability?"

"How clever. Whenever Revolution Falcon attacks a special summoned monster, that monster's attack is reduced to zero (3000-0). Now end this!"

"I activate Rush Recklessly, giving Doom King Armageddon 700 attack points (0-700)

"It doesn't matter."

With a stream of fire, the crystal demon melted and collapsed, the fire singing Declan.

Declan: 400

"I activate Contract Laundering, destroying all Dark Contracts on my field and allowing me to draw cards equal to the number destroyed, as well as gain 1000 life points for each. Since two were destroyed, I gain two cards and 2000 life points."

Declan: 2400

"I end my turn. You might as well give up now. Nothing you can do can save you."

"Don't count on it. First, I draw! Now I pendulum summon Doom King from the extra deck, but he won't be staying long because I sacrifice him to bring out D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace (?/0)

A strange contraption appeared on the field. It was mechanical with multiple arms and a skull face adorning the front.

"Undetermined attack?"

"I'll get to that in a minute, but first I activate the spell card known as Forbidden Chalice and use it on your Revolution Falcon. Now, it gains 400 attack but its effect is negated (2000-2400). Now, attack his Falcon Laplace!"

"Are you kidding? My monster is stronger. You'll just lose if you do that."

"Actually, you will. When My Laplace battles a monster, its attack becomes double that monster's original attack until the end of the Damage Step."

"What? But that means-"

"You lose."

With a burst of dark energy, the skull machine obliterated Shay's monster and sent him back.

Shay: 0000

Declan wins

As Shay struggled to get up, he grunted to himself.

"Unbelievable. I was unable to beat him. Now I may never see Lulu again."

As Declan approached Shay turned to him defeated.

"Go ahead. Card me. I have nothing else to live for."

"I don't know why you think I work for my father, but I don't. In fact, I am actively seeking to bring him down. And I can use a duelist of your caliber."

"Really."

"Yes, and I assure you that I will help you find your sister. But I need you to help me with something first."

"If it means a chance at taking down Duel Academy, I'll take it."

"Excellent. Before we can do anything to Duel Academy, we need to strengthen our numbers. We'll need the strongest duelists we can find, and thus Leo Corporation will be holding a duel tournament to bring out the best of the best. And that's where you come in. I need you to join this tournament and weed out the weak."

"Done. What's the name of it?"

Declan smiled.

"The Arc League Championship."

A/N: And the Wings of Rebellion Arc is done! Next chapter will be a prelude to the tournament, and after that we get to the good stuff. See you later!


	17. Preparations for Battle

Chapter 17: Preparation for Battle

(Declan's Office)

Shay sat before Declan, who was busy filing paperwork.

"Alright, everything is set for you to enter the tournament. We've filled out the application form, and I've created the necessary identification and backstory for you and your partner. I've also prepared accommodations for you while you are here."

"Is all of this necessary?"

"The press loves to eat up any gossip they can find, and an unknown duelist dueling in the tournament for Leo Corp will be sure to bring unwanted attention. This is more so for damage control than anything else."

"Makes sense. Just one more question."

"Ask away."

"Why do you hate Leo Akaba? Isn't he your father?"

Declan's face fell slightly.

"He once was, but he has long since lost the right to be called that. He abandoned me and my mother to pursue his own selfish goals, and now I only wish to see him fail and our dimensions to live in peace. If that means killing him…then that is what will have to happen."

(Yuya's house)

Yuya sat in his room, going over his deck. With the tournament in a few days, he wanted to make sure his deck was fully prepared.

"Let's see, I can use this card with this card… or maybe this card."

It took him a while, but he finally had a deck he was proud of.

"Alright. With this new deck, I'm ready to start my path to becoming a pro duelist."

He glanced over to a picture of him, Yoko, and Yusho when he was younger.

"And I promise dad to bring you home. And when I do, I'll surpass you with my strength."

"Yuya, I baked some cookies! Come and get them while they're hot!"

"Coming, mom!"

(Zuzu's House)

Zuzu and Sora were in her room, looking over their decks.

"This card is great support for fusion monsters."

"Thanks Sora, I'll be sure to include it."

This went on for several minutes before they were satisfied.

"Well, I've got to hit the bricks. You still up for practice tomorrow?"

"Sure. Hey Sora?"

"What's up, Zuzu?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me learn how to fusion summon. I couldn't have done it without you."

Sora blushed.

"Heh he, don't think anything of it. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

With that, Sora left to go back to his hideout.

 _She's a target to be hunted, nothing more,_ he scolded himself, _And yet I can't help this feeling. Pity? Remorse? Affetion? Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Completing the mission comes first._

(Meadow outside of the city)

Gong stood still and silent in meditation. Normally this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, but his choice of location was certainly peculiar, being under a running waterfall.

A few minutes later, Gong is dry and doing push ups.

"997, 998, 999, 1000!"

Not even sweating Gon sits back up and takes out his deck.

"Its time Gong showed everyone just what my Heavystrong style is about. And the new cards I've picked up will help me do just that."

(LDS Center Court)

"Evil Heel, destroy his Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

A strange looking Demon punched the monster, destroying it and sending Sylvio's opponent flying.

Yamabe: 0000

Sylvio wins

"Wow, Sylvio, your new deck is amazing!"

"Please, tell me something I don't know. After all, I am the smartest, the strongest, and the best looking duelist around. No one can stop Neo New Sawatari!"

Sylvio began making fancy hand gestures, while his friends looked on.

"Wow, Sylvio's really gotten cocky."

"I think Yuya Sakai is beginning to rub off on him"

This snapped Sylvio out of his delusions.

"What was that?!"

"Uh, nothing Sylvio. Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought."

(A few days later)

Duelists of all sorts gathered in the stadium for the tournament to begin. Declan Akaba came out to give a speech.

"The Leo Corporation welcomes all of you to the biggest duel tournament of the year. I know you have all trained hard for this moment, and I assure you it will pay off. This tournament will be like no other, and those who make it to round 3 in the Junior Youth Division are in for a big surprise. Fight hard, and you will be one step closer to the Pro League! Let the games begin!"

Everyone cheered at this last announcement and headed for the registration desk to find out who their opponents would be.

"I'm dueling Micky Scarlett first."

"My opponent is someone named Lance Lott."

"What about you, Yuya?"

Yuya looked up.

"My opponent is…"

"Welll, well, well. If it isn't the son of a coward."

Everyone turned to see a buff looking teenager with purple hair.

"Grizzlepike Jones."

"You expect me to believe that someone like you managed to beat The Sledgehammer? Yeah right."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"Leave him alone, Grizzlepike."

The teen turned to see Gong squaring up to him.

"You've already been expelled from the Strong dojo for your behavior. I doubt the tournament officials will be any different."

"Ha, I was planning to leave anyway. Your dojo is weak. Honor is for chumps. All that matters in a duel is winning."

With that Grizzlepike left.

"That guy used to bully me because of my dad's disappearance. Now it's my turn to show him how strong I really am."

"I know you can do it, Yuya."

"Show that meanie who's boss!"

 **Will** **Tate Tatsuya report to court 4, please? I repeat, Tate Tatsuya to court 4.**

"Well, its my turn to shine, guys."

"Good luck, Tate!"

"Give your opponent the shivers!"

With that Tate departed for the duel court, while his friends headed for the stands.

A/N: And the Arc League Championship has officially kicked off! Sorry, no duels this chapter, but I promise you'll see more of them in the future. Also, since Tate doesn't have a last name in the dub, I gave him his Japanese name for one. Why? Because I couldn't think of a better one.


	18. Show Them, Tate!

Chapter 18: Show Them, Tate!

Within a few minutes Tate was at the duel court, facing a kid about the same age as him with spiky brown hair. Nico Smiley, the Master of Ceremonies, was there at well.

"The first duel of the Junior Youth Division, as well as the tournament, is about to get underway. In the red corner we have Cory Mcknight. In the Green corner, we have Tate Tatsuya. Let the match begin!"

"So you're my opponent? This won't take too long."

"That's what you think."

"I activate the field spell known as Classroom of Disorder!"

The field around the duelists changed into a giant classroom with books floating above giant desks, with the two of them in the middle.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the Earth and Dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They Storm Through this field! Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…"

Duel!

Cory: 4000

Tate: 4000

"Cory Mcknight will make the first move."

"With pleasure. First, I play Foolish Burial to send Geargino from my deck to the graveyard. To start us off, I summon Geargianchor (1800/500)."

A red and blue submarine appeared on the field, an anchor typing it to the floor.

"And since I control a Geargia monster, I can special summon Geargiaccelerator (1400/800) in defense position."

A formula one racing car appeared on the field as well.

"Incredible! Cory has already brought out 2 monsters in a single turn.

"I now overlay these two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Gear Giant X (2300/1500)."

A fighting robot appeared on the field. It was a mismatch of red, green, and blue, and had a giant gear on its back.

"I'll end my turn with two cards face down. Let's see what you've got."

"You asked for it! I draw!"

 _Time to show everyone your new power. Yuya's not the only one who can pendulum summon anymore._

"I use the Scale 1 Deskbot 006 and the Scale 10 Deskbot 005 to set the pendulum scale!"

Everyone except Yuya gasped. Yuya smirked.

"I see Tate's been practicing."

Gong turned to Yuya shocked.

"You mean to tell Gong you knew about this?"

"Yep. Tate came by a few weeks ago and asked me to help him test out his new deck. I helped him learn the ropes of pendulum summoning. How he uses it is up to him."

Back on the duel field, Tate continued his turn.

"Now I can pendulum summon as many monsters as I want, as long as their levels fall between 2 and 9. I pendulum Summon and Deskbot 007, Deskbot 008, and Deskbot 009!"

Three small robots appeared on Tate's field, wielding classroom supplies as weapons (500/500 X3).

"Is that all?"

"Not quite. I activate Card of Sanctity to allow us each to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand. Next, I'll summon Deskbot 003 (500/500), and when he's normal summoned I can special summon another Deskbot from my deck, so come on out Deskbot 002 (500/500)!"

Two more small robots following the same theme appeared.

"Incredible! Tate Tatsuya has managed to bring out 5 monsters in one turn! What will he do next?"

"You're about to find out, but first I activate some special effects! First, 002 allows me to add a Deskbot card from my deck to my hand, and I choose Deskbot Base. And as an added bonus, every machine type monster I control other than him gain 500 attack and defense points (500-1000/500-1000X4)."

"So what? My Gear Giant X is still stronger."

"I never said I was done. Next, I activate Deskbot Base, giving all Deskbots 500 attack and defense points (1000-1500/1000-1500 X4) (500-1000/500-1000)."

The field changed into a futuristic hanger overlooking a cliff.

"Finally, I activate Deskbot 009's special effect. By making him the only one who can attack this turn, he gains attack equal to the combined total of all of my deskbot's attack points until the end of your next turn."

"What? But that means-"

"My monster now has 7000 attack points. (1500-7000)."

"Remarkable! Now Tate has more than enough to wipe out Cory."

"Attack, Deskbot 009! Destroy Gear Giant X!"

Using a protractor as a sword, the robot attacked his opponent. Frantically, Cory searched the field for an action card before spotting and activating one.

"I activate Choice Choice! I choose to halve all battle damage, meaning this duel is far from over."

The sword slashed through his monster, blasting it to smithereens.

Cory: 1650

"Since Gear Giant X was destroyed, I can special summon a level 3 or lower Geargia monster in my graveyard, and I choose Geargiano (500/1000) in defense mode."

Another gear shaped monster appeared on his field, this time with cartoonish arms and hands.

"I end my turn with two cards face down."

"I'll admit that you had me on the ropes for a minute, but playtime is over. I draw! And to kick this off, I activate Machine duplication, summoning two more copies of Geargiano from my deck. Now, I overlay them to Xyz summon Geargiagear Giant X6 (2500/1300)!

From the portal appeared an even more giant robot with a blue gear as a shield and mismatched colored body parts.

"Attack his Deskbot 009! And before you comment about your monster being stronger, I activate my monster's special ability. By detaching one overlay unit when its attacking, all of your face up card effects are negated, and you can't activate any card effects either, so your toy can forget all about its power up."

"What (7000-500)?

With a bash of its shield, the giant smashed the robot to pieces and sent Tate flying.

Tate: 2000

"I'll end my turn here, but just so you know I can use his effect during either player's turn, so no matter what your goose is cooked."

"We'll see about that. My turn, I draw! First, I use the effect of my base to reveal any number of Deskbot cards in my hand, return and shuffle them into my deck, and draw an equal number of cards. I reveal Deskbot 004 and 006."

After revealing his cards, Tate shuffled them into the deck before drawing again, smirking at what he drew.

"I activate pendulum trade out. I can switch a pendulum monster in my pendulum zone with a pendulum monster on my field, so I switch out 006 with 008 (500-1500/500-1500)! And I also summon Deskbot 001 (500-1500/500-1500)!

"So what? Your army of weak toys don't stand a chance."

"Not alone, but together they're unstoppable. For you see, Deskbot 001 is a tuner, and do you know what that means?"

Cory gasped in realization.

"I'll take that as a yes. I tune my level 1 Deskbot 001 with my level 3 Deskbot 003 and my level 6 Deskbot 006!"

As the rings that were once Deskbot 001 circled around the two monsters, Tate began to chant:

 _Fighter jet made up of discarded school supplies,_

 _Soar onto the field and create the path to victory!_

"I synchro summon! Come forth, Level 10 Deskbot Jet (500-1500/500-1500)!"

A jet made out of a pencil box appeared.

"For every Deskbot card on the field, my Jet gains 500 attack and defense points (1500-4500/1500-4500)."

"Incredible! The first synchro summon of the tournament, and in the Junior Division to boot!"

"I'll admit that was impressive, but it doesn't stand a chance against my Giant. As long as he's got overlay units, I can detach them to make your card effects useless during the battle phase."

"Then it's a good thing my Jet has another special ability. Well, actually it has two more, but I have to choose which one to activate, and I choose the second one! By destroying a Deskbot card, like Deskbot 005, I can destroy one face up card on the field, like your Gear Giant X6!"

"What?"

Deskbot 005 disappeared into pixels while the Jet fired lasers at the Giant, tearing a whole through its middle. With a thud is fell to pieces.

"And I still haven't declared an attack, so finish him off Deskbot Jet!"

With a flurry of lasers, Cory went flying, bouncing on the ground.

Cory: 0000

Tate wins!

"And we have a winner! Tate Tatsuya will advance to the next round. But let's hear it for Cory Mcknight, shall we!"

The crowed erupted into applause for the duelists, but before Tate could go to help his opponent up, he noticed that he had already left.

"Gee, someone doesn't take defeat well."

"Way to go, Tate!"

Tate was surrounded by his friends as he left the arena.

"That duel gave me the shivers!"

"Way to play!"

 **Zuzu Boyle to Duel Court 1, please. Zuzu Boyle to Duel Court 1.**

"Looks like it my time to shine."

"Go show them, Zuzu."

"You know it."

A/N: And done! Sadly, this will most likely be the only first round duel for the Junior division that will be shown, as Frederick's wasn't shown enough for me to create a proper deck for his opponent and I have no intention to change Ally's duel. Next time its Zuzu vs Micky Starlett. I'll see you next time!


	19. Battle of the Angels

Chapter 19: Battle of the Angels

A few minutes later, Zuzu was standing across from her opponent in the duel field.

"Hi there, you must be Mickey Scarlett. I'm Zuzu. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Zuzu! No offense, but there's no way you'll win this. After all, I can't let myself lose with all of my fans watching!"

"Your fans?"

"Well, mostly my family, but when I win the tournament people will be lining up around the street wanting my autograph, and it'll set me on the course to be a Duel Idol!"

Zuzu sweat dropped.

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks, you too."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! The first duel of the Junior Youth Division will now begin. In the green corner we have Zuzu Boyle of You Show Duel School! And in the red corner we have future duel idol Micky Scarlett of So You Think You Can Sing Duel School! Let's kick this duel off with the field spell Showtime Street!"

The stadium disappeared in a flash of light, and in its place was a city that appeared to be based off Broadway, with big neon signs and flashy lights.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the Earth and Dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…"

DUEL!

Micky: 4000

Zuzu: 4000

"Micky Scarlett will start off."

"Don't mind if I do. For starters, I'll play the continuous spell card known as Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. If I don't have any monsters on the field, then I can special summon one Fairy type monster from my hand, so come on out Athena (2600/800)!"

A beautiful woman in white robes wielding a white staff and a mirror shield appeared.

"Next I'll summon Bountiful Artemetis (1600/1700). And every time a Fairy type monster is summoned, Athena deals you 600 points of damage."

"That's not good."

Athena fired an energy blast from her staff, pushing Zuzu back.

Zuzu: 3400

"And first blood goes to Micky. Funny, I thought fairies were gentle creatures."

Back in the stands, the rest of You Show watched anxiously.

"Gong don't like the looks of this. Every time a fairy is summoned to the field, Zuzu's going to get blasted for 600 points."

"Not only that, but all of Zuzu's Melodious monsters are Fairies, so every time she summons one she'll only be hurting herself."

"Come on, Zuzu! Show her your hot-blooded attitude!"

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn. Your move, Zuzu!"

"Alright, my draw!"

 _As long as her Athena is on the field, I'll lose 600 life points each time one of us summons a monster. I need to get rid of it first, and I know just how to do it._

"Alright, Micky, its time I fight fire with fire. I draw! First, I activate the spell card Polymerization, fusing Mozarta the Melodious Maestra and Solo the Melodious Diva to summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

"Don't forget about Athena! Jolt her memory with divine justice!"

Another blast of energy hit Zuzu.

Zuzu: 2800

"Sometimes you have to lose life points to take life points. Next, I activate the spell card known as Monster Reborn, so come on out Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

As Zuzu's ace monster hit the field, another blast of energy hit Zuzu.

Zuzu: 2200

"Bloom Choir, attack her Athena!"

"I don't know what you're planning, but I won't allow it. I activate the trap card Negate Attack, saving my monster and ending the battle phase!"

The petal storm was sucked into a vortex.

"And since a counter trap card was activated, Bountiful Artemis allows me to draw 1 card."

Zuzu just grunted.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then its my move! I draw! First, I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2 afterward. Now, I activate Athena's special ability! By sending Bountiful Artemis to the graveyard, I can special summon a fairy from the graveyard. So, I'll be summoning the Guardian Angel Joan I sent there earlier (2800/2000)."

Bountiful Artemis disappeared in a flash of light. Then, descending from a ray of light was a beautiful woman dressed in white robes with a halo on her head.

"And don't forget-"

"I know, Athena deals me 600 points of damage."

"Now you're getting it."

Zuzu: 1600

"Incredible! Zuzu may have fusion summoned, but Micky has brought her past the halfway mark without breaking a sweat!"

"It's only about to get worse, I'm afraid. Guardian Angel Joan attack her Maestra with divine with divine sword of justice."

Guardian Angel Joan produced a sword completely made up of pure energy before running at Zuzu's monster, cutting it into ribbons.

Zuzu: 1400

"And when Guardian Angel Joan destroys a monster by battle, I gain that monster's attack points!"

Micky: 6600

"Now Athena, finish off her Bloom Diva!"

Zuzu smirked.

"I was hoping you'd do that. Bloom Diva can't be destroyed, and if it battles a special summoned monster, you take the difference between our monster's attack points as damage and your monster is destroyed."

"What?"

Bloom Diva released a flurry of flowers at Athena, destroying her and sending Micky flying

Micky: 5000

"Aw, my monster. All I can do is set one card face down and end my turn."

"Aw yeah, Zuzu's back in it."

"Maybe, but she still has a long way to go before she wins."

"Show her what you're made of, Zuzu!"

"I will, dad. I draw! I activate my face down Call of the Haunted, allowing me to revive Mozarta. Attack her directly, Bloom Diva! "

"Not so fast, Zuzu! I activate Dimensional Prison! This banishes your attacking monster, and since it doesn't destroy it, your Bloom Diva is a valid target."

"What?"

With a flash, Zuzu's monster disappeared.

"Well, I still have Mozarta, so go on and finish what Bloom Diva started!"

With a barrage of music notes, Micky was sent flying.

Micky: 2400

"I'll end my turn there."

"Come on, Heart of the Cards! I draw! Using Valhalla's special effect, I special summon Wingweaver in attack mode (2750/2400)!"

A six-winged angel descended onto the field.

"Battle! Attack her Melodious Maestra."

Zuzu smirked.

"Sorry, Micky, but this duel is over. I activate the effect of Honest in my hand. Since a light attribute monster is battling, I can discard him to give my monster attack points equal to your monster's attack points!"

"What? But that means-"

"You're finished (2600-5350). Counterattack, Mozarta!"

With another barrage of music, Wingweaver shattered, ending the duel.

Micky: 0000

Zuzu wins!

"And Zuzu Boyle advances to the next round! As is the nature of showbusiness, I suppose. One minute you're on top, the next your career comes crashing down."

Zuzu approached Micky and helped her up.

"You did great, Micky. That Fairy deck of yours gave me a real challenger."

"Thanks, Zuzu, I had a blast. Give me a ring if you ever want to duel again."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that the two parted ways, Micky exiting the stadium and Zuzu returning to her friends.

"Way to go, Zuzu!"

"Way to show them!"

"Zuzu! I'm so proud of you! Come give me a-"

WHACK!

"Smack on the head."

"Dad, you're embarrassing me."

 **Gong Strong, please report to duel court 3, please. Gong Strong to duel court 3.**

"Looks like its Gong's turn to duel."

"I know you've got this, Gong."

"Thanks, Yuya."


	20. Feudal Clash

Chapter 20: Feudal Clash

Gong stood in the duel court, watching the opposing entrance for his opponent. He didn't need to wait long, for soon a duelist with spiky blonde hair and wearing a Japanese suit of armor appeared.

"So, you're Lance Lot, huh? I expected more of a European style."

"I get that a lot. That is a mere stage name and meant to confuse my opponents. I suppose you're Gong Strong? Well, lets have a fair duel."

"The only kind Gong has."

While the two shuffled their decks, Nico Smiley began his opening introductions.

"Alright, the second duel of the Junior Youth Division is about to begin. Hailing from The Knights of Duel Disks is Lance Lott in the green corner, wearing a confusing Samurai get up. And in the red corner from the Strong Dojo here in Paradise City is Gong Strong. Duelists are you ready!"

"Ready to win."

"Those are fighting words. Hope you can back them up."

"That's what I like to here. I activate the field spell Sunset Stronghold!"

The court disappeared, replaced with a Japanese temple on a hill behind a wooden gate. The sky was red behind it.

"Duelists locked in battle…

"They kick across the earth and dance in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm across this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…

DUEL!

Gong: 4000

Lace: 4000

"Gong Strong will make the first move."

"With pleasure. To start, Gong will summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (1000/2000) in attack mode."

A robotic samurai in bronze armor wielding a large mallet appeared on Gong's field.

"Gong ends his turn there."

"Very well. I draw!"

 _A monster with only 1000 attack points and nothing to protect it? Whats his strategy?"_

"I don't know what your playing at with that move, but I won't be defeated so easily. I draw! To start, I play the spell card known as Gateway of the Six! Every time a Six Samurai or Shien monster is summoned, this card gains 2 Bushido Counters, but more on them later. Next, I summon Legendary Six Samurai Kageki (200/2000) in attack mode."

A samurai with four arms, each wielding a sword, appeared. He wore bronze armor, with futuristic glowing lines running throughout. (GOS: Bushido Counters 0-2)

"And when he's normal summoned, I can special summon another Six Samurai with a different name from my hand. I think I think I'll choose Legendary Six Samurai Kizan (1800/500)."

Another futuristic samurai appeared, this time in black armor, wielding a sword in one hand and a whip in the other (GOS: Bushido counters 2-4).

"Since you special summoned a monster, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto allows me to switch it into defense mode and increase its defense points by 500 (2000-2500)."

The robotic samurai took a kneeling position, a blue sphere of energy surrounding it.

"My Samurai's have special abilities as well. While I have another Six Samurai monster with a different name, Kageki gains 1500 attack points (200-1700). Meanwhile, Kizan gains 300 attack points since I have two Six Samurai monsters with different names (1800-2100). And while some say two's company and three's a crowd, I disagree, so I'll bring out Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800) in attack mode! And even though he's level 5, I can special summon him without paying a dime so long as I have a Six Samurai monster on the field."

An older version of Kizan appeared on the field, wearing an eyepatch and prothetelic limbs (GOS: Bushido Counters 4-6)

"Incredible! In just a short 3 minutes Lance Lott has summoned just as many monsters on his first turn! I smell a clash of the samurai coming on."

"As impressive as your monsters are, they don't have enough to take on Gong's Superheavy Samurai Kabuto."

"Then it's a good thing my Gate has another ability. By removing Bushido counters from it, I can activate one of three effects. I remove two to give one Six Samurai I control an extra 500 attack points, and the best thing about it is that I can do this as many times per turn as possible, so I remove all 6 counters to give each of my samurai a boost (2100-2600 X2) (1700-2200)."

"That means my Kabuto is a sitting duck."

"How observant. Grandmaster show your pupils how a true warrior cuts down his foes."

The elderly warrior took out his sword and charged at Gong's monster. Without missing a beat, Gong took a card from his hand and discarded it.

"By discarding my Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit, My Kabuto cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of the turn, in exchange he loses 800 defense points for the duration of this turn (2500-1700)."

The Grandmaster's sword bounced off the sphere.

"I end my turn with two cards face down, and our monsters' stats return to normal (2600-2100 X2) (2200-1700) (1700-2500)."

"Then its Gong's turn. I draw! Perfect. Since I don't have any spells or traps in my graveyard, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji in attack mode (800/1800). But he won't be staying for long, because I can use him as two tributes when I summon a Superheavy Samurai monster, so come on out Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Gong's ace appeared, swinging his weapon before kneeling.

"Am I watching a duel or an episode of Power Rangers? Either way I am on the edge of my seat!"

"Well get ready to be knocked off of it, because Big Benkei allows my Superheavy Samurai monsters to attack in defense position with their defense counted as their attack!"

"That's not good."

"Not for you it isn't. Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei, take out his Grandmaster!"

With a swift punch to the ground, Big Benkei sent a large plume of lava at the Grandmaster, consuming him.

Lace: 2600

"You're next, Kabuto, swipe out his Kageki."

"With a swing of the mallet, Kageki shattered.

Lance: 1800

"Woah, mama! Call the fire department, because Gong is on fire!

"I end my turn."

With a grunt, Lance got up.

"This duel is far from over. I draw! And to start off, I activate the spell card Card of Demise. Now that I have a new hand, its time I showed you the true power of the Six Samurai. from my deck to the graveyard. Next, I play Reinforcements of the Army to add Legendary Six Samurai Kagemusha from my deck to my hand. Now I summon him!"

A warrior wearing bronze plate armor with green energy lines on it appeared (400/1800) (GOS: Bushido Counters 0-2).

"Now, its time for you to meet the man all Six Samurai answer to. When I have at least two Six Samurai monsters, I can special summon this monster, so come on out Great Shogun Shien (2500/2400) (GOS: Bushido Counters 2-4) !

Appearing in a puff of fire was an elder samurai wearing spiked blood red armor with a symbol on the breast plate. In his hand was a katana sword, and behind it was a cape. Its eyes were glowing red, ready for battle. As soon as it hit the field, his two subordinates bowed to him.

"Now I tune my level 1 Kagemusha with my level 4 Kizan! Come forth, Legendary Six Samurai Shi En (2500/1400) (GOS: Bushido Counters 4-6)!

A nearly identical version of Shien appeared form the synchro portal, only older and less flamboyant.

"Neither of them can get past Gong's defenses."

"Perhaps you forgot my Gateway of the Six's special ability? By removing two Bushido Counters, I can give one of my Six Samurai or Shien monsters 500 extra attack, and I'll remove 4 to give each of my monsters a boost (GOS: 6-2) (2500-3000 X2). And since your Benkei is the bigger threat, I'll use my face down trap Micro Ray to reduce his defense to 0 (3500-0)."

"Oh no! Now Gong's robot is about to go Kaput!"

"Come on, Gong! Hang in there!"

"Finally, I activate my other trap card known as Meteor Rain, allowing all of my monsters to deal piercing damage this turn!"

"This doesn't look good."

"Legendary Six Samurai Shi En, attack his Big Benkei!"

Shi En built up fire in his blade before charging at Gong's monster. With a single swipe, Big Benkei was nothing more than a pile of flaming scrap. Gong didn't even flinch as he took damage.

Gong: 1000

"Now Great Shogun Shien, show his Kabuto why you're the leader!"

With a single swipe of his Katana Shien cut the robot to ribbons. Gong didn't even blink.

Gong: 500

"I admire your nerves of steal, but I'm afraid you have met your match. I end my turn."

"The duels not over until the last card is played. I draw! Since you control two monsters while I don't have any, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Scales from my hand (800/1800)

Another robot carrying two dishes for carrying water appeared.

"And when summoned, I get to special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard, so return to me Kabuto! Finally, I normal summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter (300/600)

Kabuto returned from one of the dishes, and a small robot wielding a trumpet appeared on the field.

"And guess what? Trumpeter is a tuner. Do you know what I plan to do next?"

Lance gasped.

"No way!"

"Yes way! I tune the level 2 Trumpeter with my level 4 Superheavy Samurai Scales and the level 4 Superheavy Samurai Kabuto to synchro summon!"

 _Mighty warlord who governs Japan with a mighty fist,_

 _Descend to the field of battle to strike down all who_

 _Oppose you!_

"I Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 10 Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanwoo (2400/3800) in defense mode!"

Descending form the synchro portal was a mighty robotic samurai wielding a sword. It had glowing red eyes and a faceplate that gave it the appearance of a demon. Compared to it, Lance and his monsters were the size of fleas.

"Incredible! That is the highest-level synchro monster I've ever seen, and for it to appear this early in the tournament, who knows what other surprises Gong has in store?"

"Let me guess, he can attack in defense position as well."

"You would be correct."

"Heh, figures. Well it doesn't matter anyway, because no matter which Shien bites the dust, I'll still be standing."

"Not for long you won't. I equip Susanowo with Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns, allowing him to attack twice each Battle Phase."

"What? But that means-"

"That this duel is over. Susanowo, take out his monsters with double justice strike."

With a swing of its sword, the robot sent a high wave of energy at Lance's monsters, destroying them and sending Lance flying.

Lance: 0000

Gong wins!

"And in the battle of the samurai, Gong Strong wins and advances to the next round!"

Gong advanced to help up his opponent.

"Good duel. You gave me a challenge."

Lance smiled and accepted Gong's hand.

"You too. It was an honor."

The two respectively bowed and parted ways.

 **Yuya Sakaki to Duel court 2, please. Yuya Sakaki to Duel court 2, please.**

"Looks like I'm up. Tell Gong I said congratulations."

"We will. Go show that bully you're not one to be trifled with."

"I will, Zuzu. And with the changes to my deck, he won't know what hit him.

A/N: And done! I've been on a creative roll this week, and the larger number of uploads can attest to. Sadly, there likely won't be many weeks like this, due to my changing availability at work, but we'll see. Anyway, I gave Gong's opponent a Six Samurai deck because I felt it's a deck that deserved to be in the spot light. Maybe it'll show up again later, or maybe it won't. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, tune in next time to see Yuya go up against his old bully. Chow!

Also, I've changed the name of the fanfic because I felt this one better reflects the plot. It's a story about a dimensional war, not solely about Yuya, so I felt wrong to keep that title. Sorry for anyone who liked it.


	21. Battling a Bully

Chapter 21: Battling a Bully

Yuya walked into the stadium. Grizzlepike stood in the center waiting for him.

"Funny, I thought you would run away like your father. I suppose I can commend you for being braver than him, but it won't do you much good in the long run."

"My father is no coward, nor am I."

"Keep telling yourself that, loser."

After shuffling their decks, the two competitors walked to their corners as Nico Smiley began his introductions.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Junior Youth Division's final match of the first day of the tournament. In the red corer from You Show Duel School, we have Yuya Sakaki!"

"Hey, that's the kid who one shoted The Sledgehammer."

"No way, really?"

"That other kid doesn't stand a chance."

"Yuya! Yuya! Yuya!"

Yuya waved to the crowd, enthusiastically.

"The crowd is already riled up and I haven't even begun the main event. That's a good sign."

"And in the green corner, entering as an independent duelist, Grizzlepike Jones!"

Although it was less enthusiastic, the crowd gave the bully a good amount of applause.

"Its time to kick off this battle. I activate the field spell Haunted Demon Den!"

The field became a field made up of rocky terrain. Strange features were embedded into the rocks that looked like faces.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"They kick across the Earth and dance in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…"

Duel!

Yuya: 4000

Grizzlepike: 4000

"Grizzlepike Jones shall make the first move."

"With pleasure. To kick things off, I activate the spell card known as Meteor of Destruction! Since you have at least 3000 life points, this card deals you 1000 points of damage!"

A burning meteor flew at Yuya, who barely ducked out of the way in time.

Yuya: 3000

"That was a low blow."

"Anything goes in an action duel. Next, I summon Eidos the Underworld Squire (800/1000) in attack mode."

A knight dressed in black spiked armor with a demonic face on the breast plate appeared.

"Since he was summoned, I can perform a tribute summon in addition to my normal summon or set, so I sacrifice him to Tribute summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) in attack mode! And when he's tribute summoned, I can make you discard one card in your hand. I choose the far right."

Thestalos unleashed a burst of flame, burning away Yuya's card, Performapal Dag Daggerman, and singing Yuya's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"It gets worse. Because that was a monster card, you lose life points equal to its level X100. Dag Daggerman was level 5, so you lose 500 life points!"

Thestalos sent out a larger flame, pushing Yuya back.

Yuya: 2500

"Incredible! In a single turn, Grizzlepike has reduced Yuya to nearly half his starting life points, and Yuya hasn't even played a card yet."

"Come on, Yuya! Beat that meanie!"

"I'll finish off my turn with two cards face down. Your go."

"Don't mind if I do. I draw! I'll start by using the scale 2 Draconcaller Magician and the scale 8 Odd Eyes Mirage Dragon to set the pendulum scale! I'm taking control of this duel, starting now! My monsters are ready, to swing into action! Come forth, Performapal Elephammer (2600/1800), Performapal King Bear (2200/1000) and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's three monsters appeared on the field.

"And Yuya counters Grizzlepike's strong opening with his signature Pendulum Summoning!"

"So what? You think I'm afraid of Dumbo and a kitty playing dress up?"

Yuya's monsters were outraged by his remarks.

"Maybe so, but now I activate Cards of Sanctity, allowing us to start fresh with some extra cards. Now attack his Thestalos, Odd Eyes!"

As Yuya's monster prepared its attack, Grizzlepike smirked."

"I was hoping you'd do that. I activate my face down card, The Monarchs Stormforth! Now I can use one of your monsters for a tribute summon, even though I don't control it."

"What?"

"I sacrifice your Elephammer to Tribute Summon Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

A huge tornado appeared a swooped up Yuya's monster before returning to Grizzlepike's field. When it dissipated, a large demon wearing a tattered cloak and armor appeared. Its red eyes glowered at Yuya as it lowered its horns.

"And before you get any ideas about changing your attack, I use Caius's ability to Banish your Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Exile to the Forbidden Realms!"

The demon created a black hole in its hands before throwing it at Odd Eyes, sucking the dragon into it.

"And since the target was a dark monster, you lose 1000 life points."

The sphere unleashed a burst of energy, heading towards Yuya. Fortunately, Yuya managed to grab an action card just in time.

"I activate the Action Card Acceleration! This reduces the damage I would've taken to zero."

Grizzlepike growled before picking up an action card of his own.

"Well, I activate an Action Card as well: Haunted Missile, dealing you 1000 points of damage."

A missile struck at Yuya's feet, throwing him to the ground.

"Yuya: 1500

"I set two cards and end my turn. Your move, Grizzlepike."

"Gee, thanks, I never would've guessed. I draw! Excellent. I tribute Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch to Tribute summon his evolved form, Thestalos the Mega Monarch (2800/1000)!"

In a burst of flame, Thestalos began to change shape. He grew larger, spikes appearing on his armor and his flames began to grow larger and brighter.

"Thanks to his effect, I can look at your hand and make you discard 1 card. Now show me!"

Yuya reluctantly turned over his hand. Grizzlepike sneered.

"Such pathetic cards. I'll practically be doing them a favor by destroying them. I choose Performapal Whip Snake."

Yuya grunted as he sent it to the graveyard.

"And just like before, my Mega Monarch does you damage based on the monster's level, only this time its 200 per level, meaning you take 800 points of damage. Imperial Furry!"

Thestalos sent out a flurry of four fireballs, each hitting Yuya for 200 points each

Yuya: 700

"And here's the icing on the cake. Since I sacrificed a fire monster to summon Thestalos, you now take an additional 1000 points of damage.

"Oh no! If this attack hits, Yuya will lose!"

"This is the end, Yuya!"

As Thestalos began to charge up a massive fireball (A/N: Think of Goku's Spirit Bomb from the Dragon Ball franchise), Yuya searched for an action card.

"Now, Thestalos!"

Thestalos sent the giant fireball hurling at Yuya. With a massive explosion, Yuya was hit.

"Yuya!"

"Looks like I win. I knew his wing against The Sledgehammer was just a fluke."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Sledgehammer."

"What?"

When the smoke cleared, Yuya stood, singed but triumphant. The area around the two, however, was scorched to a crisp.

"How did you survive? That attack should've wiped you out."

"I activated my face down known as Performapal Illusion. This card not only negates the damage I would've taken, but it also redirects it back at you.

"What?"

Another fireball appeared and hit Grizzlepike, knocking him back.

Grizzlepike: 3000

Grizzlepike stood up glaring.

"That's it, you're about to be in a world of pain. Thestalos, take out his bear!"

A wave of fire hit King Bear, destroying it.

Yuya: 100

"End this, Caius!"

"I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted! I use it to bring back Elephammer!"

Yuya's hammer wielding elephant reappeared.

"I call of the attack and end my turn. Your move."

"I draw! Well, it's been fun, but not its time I bring and end to the show."

"Giving up? You're smarter than you look."

"On the contrary, I'm about to win. I activate the spell card known as Pendulum Fusion! Now I can fusion summon a monster from my extra deck, using monster in my hand or on my field. But if I have 2 monsters in my pendulum zone, I can use them as well."

"What? Fusion summoning with monsters in the pendulum zone?"

"That's right, so I'll fuse Odd eyes Mirage Dragon with Performapal Elephammer to Fusion Summon!"

 _Wonderful Elephant who brings smiles to all,_

 _Become one with the dragon with deceitful eyes to become_

 _A force like no other!  
_ "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Beast Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000)!"

A dragon resembling Odd Eyes appeared, except this one was feral and much more menacing. Its armor was spikier, with fur sprouting from it.

"I'm not scared of that."

"You will be. I attack Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

Yuya's new fusion monster released a burst of fire from its mouth, destroying the King of Shadows

Grizzlepike: 2400

"I still have life points left."

"Not for long. When Beast Eyes destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the original attack of the Beast that was used to fusion summon it."

"What?"

"Elephammer had 2600 attack, so you lose 2600 attack points. That's a wrap!"

Beast Eyes let out another burst, knocking Grizzlepike down.

Grizzlepike: 0000

Yuya wins!

As the field around the two vanished, the crowd went wild as Yuya waved to them.

"Yuya!"

Yuya turned to see Grizzlepike stomping towards him, fist raised.

"I won't accept this. I cannot lose to the son of a coward. I will-"

Before Grizzlepike could attack or finish his sentence, security carried him off. Yuya sweat dropped before making his way back to his friends.

"Way to go, Yuya!"

"You showed him."

"That duel gave me the shivers!"

"With that, both the Junior and Junior Youth Divisions are finished for the day. Tommorow's matchups will be posted on the website tonight. As for those competing tomorrow, insert your ID card into your duel disk to find out when, where, and who you are dueling."

Sora, Frederick, and Ally did as instructed.

"I'll be dueling first thing tomorrow."

"I'll be dueling right after that. Someone named Riley, no last name given."

"What about you, Sora?"

Sora turned to his friends.

"I'll be dueling Julia tomorrow. Looks like she'll get a rematch after all."

"You beat her once, and you can beat her again."

"Yeah, we believe in you, Sora!"

"Thanks guys!"


	22. Academy's Might

Chapter 22: Academy's Might

(On the streets late at night)

Sora was walking back to his apartment, licking a lollipop.

"That Julia doesn't stand a chance. I'll beat her just like I did last time. Her Fusion Summoning is nothing compared to mine, and that's a lesson she'll learn the hard way."

Up ahead, Sora saw Yuto also crossing the street. He paused and observed Yuto turning a corner.

"Its that Xyz fugitive. I've been told to ignore them, but… Ah, who am I kidding? I've never been that good at following orders."  
With that Sora chased after Yuto.

A few minutes later Yuto arrived at the park, sitting on a bench and enjoying the night air. Sora waited behind the restrooms.

"I'll get the jump on him and card him before you can say Polymerization. It'll be quick and easy, not that I'll need all of my energy for tomorrow."

Before Sora could move, however, a flash of light appeared, blinding both Sora and Yuto momentarily. When the light died down, it revealed two figures. One was a tall, burly man wearing an eyepatch, while the other had her features obscured by a trenchcoat. Yuto stood up immediately.

"Duel Academy. What are you doing here?"

The hooded figure gave a grunt of annoyance.

"That is none of your business, Xyz scum. But while we're here we might as well card you. Can't have you interfering with our plans, can we?"

The man stepped forward.

"I'll handle this. No need for you to get your hands dirty."

"Fine, but make it snappy Barrett. If you won't let me fight, you might as well provide some entertainment."

Yuto just glared.

"It doesn't matter to me who I duel. I promise to defeat Duel Academy and restore my home!"

"A bold declaration, but a foolish one. Nonetheless, I hope you can provide an honorable duel."

"Like you Fusion scum know anything about honor."

Sora watched from the shadows.

"Okay, I know Barrett is a widely respected commander, but who's his companion? Ah, who cares, it'll be nice to see this Xyzian get taken out."

"Let's Duel!"

Barrett: 4000

Yuto: 4000

"Whoever takes the first turn has the advantage, so its my move! I'll play Beastborg Fusioner. Now in exchange for not being able to normal summon or set, I can use monsters in my hand or on my field to fusion summon a Beastborg monster from my extra deck once per turn. So I'll send Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel to the graveyard to fusion summon Beastborg Panther Predator (1600/2000)!"

From the fusion vortex appeared an unusual monster. It was the usual Panther Warrior, but half of its body was covered in cybernetic armor and machinery. It let out a ferocious growl that sounded more mechanical than natural.

"Once per turn, My Panther Predator deals you damage equal to half its attack points, so you lose 800 life points!"

With a slash of its sword, the cyborg sent out a wave of energy that hit Yuto, although he showed no signs of it affecting him.

Yuto: 3200

"You are resilient, but I will prevail. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw! I'll begin by normal summoning The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, and I'll continue that play by special summoning The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots as well. I now overlay my two level 3 monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

Yuto's headless horseman appeared on the field.

"And due to the effect of my Ragged Gloves, he gains 1000 attack points (2000-3000). Attack his Predator, Break Sword."

With a single swing, the cyborg panther split in two and shattered.

Barrett: 2600

"I activate the trap card Beastborg Medal of the Shield!"

A shield-shaped wall appeared on Barrett's field. A carving of a beast head was mounted on top, its paws holding it up.

"Whenever I take battle damage, I can place one Medal Counter on my shield for every 100 points of damage I took."

14 medals appeared on the shield.

"As well as this, when Panther Predator is destroyed and the monsters that were used to summon it are still in my graveyard, I can special summon those monsters. Return to the field, Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel!"

Barrett's two monsters appeared, a normal Panther Warrior and a futuristic drone (2000/1600) (1500/1800).

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I'll draw! And to start off, I'll refuse my Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel to fusion summon another Beastborg Panther Predator!"

Another cybernetic panther appeared on the field."

"Next, I activate the effect of my Beastborg Medal of the Shield. By sending it to the graveyard, I can target a Beastborg monster I control and give it 1000 attack points for every Medal Counter it had, so my Panther Predator gains 1400 attack points!"

The shield shattered, and a red aura surrounded Panther Predator, increasing its attack strength (1600-3000).

"Panther Predator give this Xyzian a reminder of your power."

Panther Predator released another slash, this one more powerful and pushing Yuto back rather far.

Yuto: 1700

Sora grinned deviously.

"This Xyzian doesn't stand a chance. Barrett may be predictable, but his strategies get results. This Xyzian was toast the moment he was born."

"I now activate my other face down, Beastborg Medal of the Blade! Since Panther Predator dealt you damage, it gains a Medal Counter for each 100 points of damage you took."

A large coat of arms appeared, emblazoned with a pair of steel swords. 15 medals appeared on it.

"And like my Beastborg Medal of the Shield, I can destroy it to give Panther Predator 100 attack points for each counter it had."

The coat of arms shattered, and Panther Predator continued to power up (3000-4500).

"Now attack his swordsman and avenge your comrade's death with cybernetic energy blade!"

With a mechanical growl the cyborg leapt up and swung its blade, splitting the warrior in two and pushing Yuto back.

Yuto: 200

"When Break Sword is destroyed, I can special summon two Phantom Knights in my graveyard and special summon them with their levels increased by 1, so come on out The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (3-4 X2)."

"Going for another xyz summon, huh? Unfortunately for you, Duel Academy has made you a priority target, Yuto Shunai, so we know all of your moves. Your planning on summoning Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, aren't you?"

"What? But-"

"I didn't recognize you at first, but only one person uses The Phantom Knights, and that would be you. I won't allow you to summon your dragon. I activate the spell card Prohibition! I declare one card name, and as long as this card is on the field, cards with that name cannot be played or use their effects, barring cards on the field already. With this, I seal away your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto just grunted.

"As that was the last card in my hand, I have no more moves. I end my turn."

"Then its my turn. I draw! You think you got the better of me, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve. I summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient cloak (800/1000) in attack mode."

A specter wearing a tattered cloak appeared.

"Next I activate the spell card known as Tannhauser Gate! I target two monsters with the same type and 1000 or less attack points, such as my The Phantom Knights of Ancient Robe and Ragged Gloves. Now their levels become the sum of their levels, making them both level 7 (3-7) (4-7)."

'What? But our data has no record of you having a Rank 7 in your arsenal."

"A duelist who relies solely on data has no right to call themselves a duelist. You have no data on this monster because I have never used it in battle against Duel Academy, so consider yourself lucky I have to resort to this. I overlay my two level 7 monsters to build the overlay network!"

 _Twin of the rebellious dragon,_

 _Rise forth to avenge my comrades._

"I Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 10 Dark Anthellion Dragon (3000/2500)!

Descending from a storm of lightning was a menacing dragon. It was taller than Dark Rebellion, and it glowered at Barrett. Its chest resembled a skull.

"And don't forget, since Ragged gloves was used as Xyz material to summon a Dark Xyz monster, that monster gains 1000 attack points (3000-4000)."

"Impressive, but it still falls short."

"My Dark Anthellion has a special ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can half your Predator's attack and increase my Dragon's attack by an equal amount. As well as this, I gain life points equal to the amount gained/lost. Go, Vampiric Drain!"

The menacing figure let loose a stream of dark energy, sapping the predator of its life force and making it too weak to stand while the dragon and its master only grew stronger.

(4500-2250) (4000-6250)

Yuto: 2450

"End this, Dark Anthellion Dragon! Chaos Discharge!"

The skull on the dragon's chest opened its mouth, sucking in energy before unleashing a huge wave of plasma at the cyborg, which was too weak to fight and was obliterated by the attack.

Barrett: 0000

Yuto wins.

As Barrett got up, his partner growled and charged forward.

"You scum! I'll teach you to mess with us!"

"No."

The figure was stopped by Barrett's command.

"I lost. I must honor my code and walk away. He will fall into our clutches, one way or another.

His companion growled but complied, and the two left. Sora decided it was time to leave as well, and high tailed it before Yuto could see him.

"If Barrett is here, does that mean that the invasion has been moved up? I guess now is as good of a time as any."

With that Sora left, with the feeling that he wouldn't get much sleep that night.

A/N: And another chapter done! Sorry for anyone wanting to see Sora's rematch with Julia, but I felt that I haven't given Yuto enough time to shine and decided to give him a duel, as well as introduce Barrett. Don't worry, though, this won't be the last time we see him or his "mysterious" companion. See you later!


	23. The True Fusion Part 1

Chapter 23: The True Fusion Part 1

The next day of the tournament was in full swing. Frederick managed to pull off a win with his Sketch Beast deck. However, Ally suffered a defeat by the hands of a shy boy named Riley, who used a deck focused around copying her monsters. To say it was a shock would be an understatement.

"Don't feel bad, Ally. You did great."

"Yeah, you were awesome. You just had a bad day is all."

Ally sniffed before crying.

"You're right, guys. Thanks."

 **Sora Pearse to court 1, please. Sora Pearse to court 1.**

"Go show them, Sora!"

"Yeah, you can do it."

"Thanks guys."

(In the locker room)

Julia is seen looking through her deck, taking cards out and putting cards back as she saw fit.

"I'll teach that no good fake the true power of Fusion. And with these new cards I've required, it'll be easy."

 **Julia Krystal to Court 1, please Julia Krystal to Court 1.**

"Showtime."

(A few minutes later)

Sora and Julia stood facing each other, having shuffled their decks.

"Ready for another schooling?"

"You wish. With the new cards that I've acquired, you don't stand a chance."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first match of day 2 for the Junior Youth Division! In the red corner from You Show Duel School we have Sora Pearse! In the green corner we have Julia Krystal! Let's kick this duel off with the field spell Crystal Corridor!"

The field changed to a hallway filled with large marble columns and precious gems.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest innovation in dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel!"

Sora: 4000

Julia: 4000

"I'll start with the field spell known as Fusion Gate!"

Above the two appeared a swirling vortex, similar to a storm cloud.

"Now we don't need polymerization to Fusion Summon. All we need to do is banish the fusion materials from our hand or field, so I'll banish Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Bear to fusion summon Frightfur Bear!"

Sora's demonic bear appeared on the field, to the shock and terror of the audience.

"Wah! Make the scary bear go away, mommy!"

"Is that thing even legal to have as a pet!"

Sora chuckled and waves assuringly to the audience.

"Don't worry, everyone! My bear may look terrifying, but he's a softy at heart. I'll end my turn with two cards face down. You're up."

Julia stared at him for a minute.

"You know, for a dueltainer you sure use the same opening move a lot."

"What can I say? Frightfur Bear loves the spotlight."  
"Well, its time I showed you why its important not to repeat the same moves over and over again. I draw! And with the scale 1 Metalfoes Goldriver and the scale 8 Steelen, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Sora gasped in shock.

"No way, you can Pendulum Summon?"

"Someone has to add some originality, and it apparently won't be you. With the current scale I can summon monsters from level 2 to 7 at the same time. Come forth, Metalfoes Volflame (2400/2000) and Metalfoes Silvered (1700/100)!  
Two strange monsters appeared. One appeared to be a man wearing red body armor infused with a futuristic motorcycle, while the other appeared to be a futuristic tank.

"Next, I activate the spell card known as Emergency Teleport, letting me special summon a level 3 or lowers Psychic monster from my deck. I special summon Raremetalfoes Bismugear (0/0) in defense mode."

A man wearing green armor and infused with a single wheeled motorcycle appeared from a portal.

"Now, I activate the spell card Metalfoes Fusion, fusing Volflame with Silvered to fusion summon Fullmetalfoes Alkahest (0/0) in defense mode."

From the fusion portal appeared a warlock with futuristic lines flowing through its cloak. A strange gem adorned its staff. Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought I had something to be scared of for a minute, but that is pathetic! Not a single point to defend itself. And to think that you got rid of the only monster that could take out Frightfur Bear to summon it."

"I did that for several reasons. First, all of my Metalfoes in the main deck are pendulum monsters, so if they leave the field they go to the extra deck to be used again. Secondly, my Alkahest has a special ability. Once per turn, I can select an effect monster on your side of the field and equip to him, and he gains defense points equal to your monster's attack points."

"What?"

The gem on Alkahest's staff glowed, creating a vortex that started to suck Frightfur Bear in. Despite its best efforts, the force was too strong, and Frightfur Bear was absorbed, futilely banging on the staff to get out (0/0-2200).

"But don't worry, he won't be in there for long. You see, I can use monsters equipped to him as fusion materials. And thanks to your Fusion Gate, I can banish them instead of using polymerization."

"No, my bear!"

"Is as good as gone. I use Frightfur Bear and Bismugear to Fusion Summon Crimsonite (3000/3000).

Frightfur Bear shot out of the gem, only to be sucked into vortex with Bismugear. Descending from the cloud was a warrior wearing futuristic armor and wielding swords of fire.

"Attack him directly, Crimsonite!"

With a slash of fire, Sora was sent flying.

Sora: 1000

"I activate the effect of Metalfoes Fusion in my graveyard. I can shuffle it into my deck and draw 1 card. I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

Sora grunted as he drew his card.

"You think you're so tough, but your fusion summoning is a joke compared to mine, the true fusion summoning. I draw! I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we hold six cards. Perfect. I use the effect of Fusion Gate to banish Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Sheep to fusion summon Frightfur Leo (2400/2000).

A terrifying Lion emerged from the fusion portal. Its mane was covered in sharp blades, its claws were razor sharp, and blood seemed to be on or emerging from every part of its body.

"I use my Leo's special ability. Once per turn, I can target and destroy one of your monsters and deal you damage equal to its original attack. So, say goodbye to Metalfoes Crimsonite!"

The lion formed an energy saw between its paws and threw it, tearing Crimsonite to shreds before hitting Julia

Julia: 1000

"Incredible! In one swift move Sora evened up the score!"

"Frightfur Leo, attack Fullmetalfoes Alkahest!"

With a swing of its claws, Leo turned the warlock to ribbons. Julia could only stare in shock. Sora smirked darkly.

"I told you that your fusion summoning couldn't compare to mine. Now its time for you to face the power of true fusion."

A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed the first part of the duel. I gave Julia a Metalfoes deck because I felt it suited her, as well as a desire to experiment with different characters and different decks. Don't worry, she still has he Gem Knight deck. I just wanted to see how well this combination works.


	24. The True Fusion Part 2

Chapter 24: The True Fusion Part 2

Julia grunted before drawing.

"I'm not scared of you. I draw! With the already set pendulum scale, I pendulum summon once more! Return from the extra deck, Metalfoes Volflame and Silvered, and from my hand Metalfoes Steelen (0/2100)!"

Julia's two monsters from her last turn appeared, as well as another one wearing red armor, but infused with a more normal looking motorcycle.

"Summon all of the pathetic monsters you like, it won't do you any good."

"We'll see. I activate polymerization, fusing Metalfoes Silvered and Steelen to fusion summon Metalfoes Mithrilium (2600/1000)!"

A futuristic soldier appeared, wearing armor infused with gems and wielding futuristic pistols.

"His special ability activates. I target two Metalfoes cards in my graveyard and one card on the field. The cards in the graveyard go into my deck, while the card on the field goes to the hand. I choose Fullmetalfoes Alkahest and Metalfoes Crimsonite, as well as your Frightfur Leo!"

Sora grunted before lifting up his facedown card.

I activate the trap card Ring of Destruction! I use it to destroy Frightfur Leo! Now we both lose life points equal to its defense points. I'd rather destroy him myself than let it fall prey to your fake fusion's special ability."

"But that will take us both out."

"Not so. I Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! For this turn, any effect damage I take is reduced to zero, so I'm afraid you'll be the only one losing life points. You lose!"

Sora's monster exploded, sending debris at Julia. Before it hit her, however, she grabbed an action card.

"I activate the action spell Acceleration, reducing the damage I take to 0."

Sora just gnashed his teeth.

"Lucky punk."

"Metalfoes Mithrilium, attack him directly!"

"Battle Fader's effect activates in my hand. I can special summon him to negate your direct attack and end the battle phase."

Sora's monster appeared and blocked the attack.

"I end my turn with two cards face down."

Sora just stared for a minute.

"No…"

"Excuse me?"

"I won't accept this! Your fusion summoning is inferior to mine! How can a weakling like you defeat a Duel Academy Elite like me!"

Everyone just started whispering to themselves.

"Duel Academy?"

"Is he okay?"

"I think he's hit his head."

Zuzu just gasped.

"What's wrong, Zuzu?"

"Duel Academy is that place Shay mentioned his sister was taken too. Is Sora really affiliated with them?"

"Gong don't like the sound of this."

Julia just narrowed her eyes.

"Face it, brat. You've lost. I guess you don't hold the true fusion summoning after all."

Sora just flipped.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. It's time I show you my true power. I draw! I summon Edge Imp Frightfurloid (1300/1300).

Sora's Edge Imp impersonator appeared on the field.

"Now I activate the spell card known as Extra Fusion! With this spell card, I can fusion summon using monsters on my field and in my Extra Deck."

"What? You can fuse with monsters straight from the extra deck?"

Sora grinned maniacally.

"Its time I crushed you like the bug you are. Witness the true fusion of Duel Academy! I send Edge Imp Frightfurloid from my field, as well as Frightfur Kracken and Frightfur Daredevil in my Extra Deck to fusion summon!"

Sora's three monsters appeared and vanished into a vortex. It was different from the usual fusion vortex, however, and much more violent, with lightning crackling within it.

 _Nightmarish toys banished to the far corners of the toy chest,_

 _Merge together to call forth the ultimate nightmare!_

 _Demented beast neglected by your owner,_

 _Come forth and reek your vengeance!_

"I fusion summon! Frightfur Chimera (2800/2000)!"

Appearing from the demented vortex was a terrifying beast like no other. It had three heads, each one bearing the head of a different animal. Its tail was that of a snakes, and random bits of metal sticking out of its body, with anvils for feet. Sora's demented grin widened.

"Say your prayers, Julia! Frightfur Chimera, finish off her Volflame!"

"I activate the trap card-"

"When Frightfur Chimera attacks, you can't activate cards or effects until his attack is finished."

"What?"

"Continue your attack, Chimera!"

One of the beast's three heads devoured the tank with a sickening crunch.

Julia: 600

"My Chimera's effect activates! When he destroys a monster by battle, I can special summon it to my field by halving its attack!"

Metalfoes Volflame appeared on Sora's side of the field, its weapons ready for battle (2400-1200)

"Don't think you're off the hook, because I activate Frightfur Rampage! My Frightfur Chimera once more. Oh by the way, for every monster I steal from you, Chimera gains an extra 300 attack points (2800-3100). Attack her Mithrilium!

Another mouth swallowed the futuristic soldier whole, only for it to reappear on Sora's field (2600-1300) (3100-3400).

Julia: 100

"This is the end for you. How poetic it is that I'll be defeating you with your own monster. Let this be a lesson to you: you can't beat Duel Academy, so don't even try. Volflame, finish her off."

Julia began frantically looking for an action card as Volflame prepared its attack. She spotted one, just as the tank unleashed its artillery. A huge explosion covered Julia's side of the field.

"Too bad. She was a decent challenge, and would've made a fine Duel soldier. Oh well, thems the brakes."

"Haven't you ever heard the expression don't count your chickens before they hatch?"

Sora gasped as the smoke cleared away. Julia's side of the field was utterly decimated, with fallen pillars and smashed walls. But yet she was unhurt.

"How? That attack should've finished you."

"It should've, but it didn't thanks to this action card: Big Escape! This card ends the battle phase, no questions asked."

Sora grinded his teeth.

"So you got lucky, but next turn you're done, fake."

"There won't be a next turn. I'm ending this here, once and for all. I draw! And to start, I'll activate the spell card Owner's Seal! Now all cards on the field return to their owner's, so I'll be taking back my Metalfoes."

Julia's monster's vanished, only to reappear on her field, weakening the Chimera (3400-2800)

"Next, I activate the spell card Fullmetalfoes Fusion! With this quickplay spell card, I can fuse monsters on my field or in my hand to fusion summon, so I fuse Volflame with Mithrilium to fusion Summon Metalfoes Orichalc (2800/2200)!"

Rushing onto the field was a burly man wearing armor that appeared to be made out of a motorcycle, with the wheels making up the wings of his jetpack.

"Impressive, but our monster's have the same attack points. It'd be suicide to attack."

"I agree, which is why I I activate the spell card Stop Attack, forcing your Chimera into defense mode!"

Sora's monsters was forced into a kneeling position.

"So what? Even if you attack, my life points will be safe."

"Wrong. My Orichalc just doesn't deal piercing damage, he deals double Piercing damage."

"What? But that means…"

"This duel is over. Metalfoes Orichalc, end this duel!"

Creating twin energy hatchets, Metalfoes Orichalc flared up his engines and flew at the giant beast. Sora snarled.

"No, I won't lose to a fake Fusion user. I must find an action card."

Within a second, he spotted one near a column.

"Perfect."

He dove towards it, reaching out for it…

Only to swipe air, the card having been a mere illusion. He glanced over his shoulder, the action card lying at the opposing column. Julia laughed coldly.

"In your desperation to save yourself, you allowed your eyes to deceive you. That is why you lost today."

With a mighty swing, Metalfoes Orichalc brought his hatchets right through the Chimera, splitting it in half and throwing Sora back.

Sora: 0000

Julia wins!

The field around the duelists vanished, leaving them in the middle of the duel court. Sora glared up at Julia.

"How? How could Duel Academy's honed tactics lose to an imitation Fusion?"

"You allowed your thirst for power blind you to an obvious trap, and failed to prepare. That is why you lost."

Before Sora could act out, his duel disk started beeping.

 **Emergency teleport activated. Returning to base.**

With that announcement, Sora started to glow, much to his displeasure.

"No, no I'm not ready. Just give me one more chance. I promise I won't fail-"

His groveling proved useless, however, and he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Um, Julia Krystal is the victor, everyone. But where did Sora go?"

Nobody said anything. Everything had happened so fast.

A/N: And done! Sora has officially left the building. As well as the dimension. But don't worry, you haven't seen the last of him. In fact, next chapter will deal with what happened to him.


	25. Fight For Your Life

Chapter 25: Fight For Your Life

Sora groaned as the teleportation process ended. He looked around to find him back in the Fusion Dimension.

"Rrrrgh, I can't believe that fake fusion user beat me. Why, I outta-"

"Outta what, Sora Pearce?"

Sora flinched at the harsh voice. He turned to see a strongly-built man with hair formed in the shape of antennae glaring at him.

"Commander Sanders, I-"

"You failed to complete your mission, soldier! You were supposed to bring Zuzu Boyle and Yuya Sakaki here last week, but you wasted your time. And to make matters worse, you blew your cover and lost to a weakling from Standard."

"Please, no one understands what Duel Academy means. We'll still have the element of surprise when we invade."

Regardless, the fact remains that you are a failure, and you should know that failure is something that I do not have a very high tolerance for, soldier."

Sora flinched, preparing for his inevitable carding. At least he could still contribute something to the end goal.

"Fortunately for you, The Professor has ordered me to not card you. Not yet, at least. Later today, you will have a duel in the colosseum against another failure like you. But this will be no sparring match. The winner gets to live to fight another day. The loser will be carded immediately."

Sora gulped. For once in his life, he was truly scared.

"Understood, sir."

"Good. You have until 1:00 to prepare. I suggest you enjoy your next meal. It may very well be your last."

With that, Sanders left, leaving Sora to his own devices.

"I won't lose this time. I won't."

(After lunch)

Sora was soon escorted to the colosseum used for training and final exams. Not by choice, however, as he was being dragged to the field by two Obelisk Force members.

"You know, I can walk by myself."

"Yeah, and give you a chance to escape? As if."

"Alright, we're here. Throw the failure in."

With a mighty heave, the two threw Sora into the stadium, the door closing as soon as they were a safe distance away. Sora grunted as he picked himself off the floor. The colosseum looked like a more modern version of the one in Rome, with cameras and other equipment throughout. The stadium was packed, the duel having been made mandatory to watch. For those who couldn't get a seat, it would be broadcast throughout the academy to teach the students the price of failure.

Sora glanced across the field at his opponent. It was an out of shape Slifer Red, who was clearly freaked out. If one did not know any better, they might mistake him for a koala.

Not a second had passed before Sanders began his speech.

"Alright, you mangy maggots! I'm only going to say this once, so listen and listen good. The duelists you see before you are both disgraces to Duel Academy. Sora Pearse was given the mission of preparing for our invasion of the Standard Dimension, as well as capturing our primary targets there. Not only did he fail to do so, but he blew his cover and lost to a fake Fusion user, disgracing the Duel Academy name."

The gathered audience jeered and booed at Sora, who paid no mind.

"On the other hand, Chumley Huffington has continuously proven to be an utter failure as both a duelist and a student. He has not won a single duel in his time here but has failed nearly all of his exams, caring more about grilled cheese than our goal. A true disgrace as a duelist if I ever saw one."

Once again, the audience displayed their disgust.

"If it were up to me both would've been carded immediately. Fortunately for them, The Professor is more merciful than I, so he has given them one last chance. While two duelists entered this colosseum, only one shall leave. The other will be carded for their failures. Which is which shall be decided by this duel. Duel like your lives depend on it, maggots, because they do."

With that, Sora and Chumley turned to each other.

"Hope you like being a card, because I don't plan to lose fatso."

"I'm not fat, and I don't plan to lose either."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Duel!"

"Get Your Game On!"

Chumley: 4000

Sora: 4000

"I'll start this duel off. Lischious. I'll set one monster face down and throw down a face downs Finally, I play the field spell Forest. That's it for me."

The field around the two changed to a forest full of trees, plants, and bushes. Small insects buzzed around the two, who stood in a clearing.

"You call that an opening move? Because I call it pathetic. I activate the continuous spell card Toy Vendor."

A large gumball machine appeared behind Sora.

"By discarding a card, I can draw another one. If its anything but a Fluffal monster, it goes straight to the graveyard. But if it is a Fluffal monster, I can special summon it. So lets do it!"

After discarding a card, Sora drew another one, smiling when he saw what it is.

"And it is, so come on out Fluffal Leo (1600/1200)!"

The machine released a capsule, which opened to reveal a cute lion with fairy wings.

"I'll follow it up with Fluffal Dog in attack mode."

Sora's angelic dog appeared on the field.

"And when he's normal summoned, I can add either a Fluffal monster or Edge Imp Sabres from my deck to my hand, so I'll add Fluffal Penguin."

Sora showed the card to Chumley before continuing.

"Now I'll attack your face down monster with Fluffal Leo, and when he attacks my king of the jungle gains 500 attack points (1600-2100). Sick him!"

Fluffal leo pounced on the monster, revealing a small brown Koala (1100-1300/1800/2000). Fluffal Leo tackled it, destroying the monster.

"When Des Koala is flipped face up, my opponent loses 400 life points for every card in their hand."

"What?"

"You have 4 cards in your hand, so you lose 1600 life points."

Des Koala appeared in spirit form, slashing Sora 4 times, each time dealing him 400 points of damage.

Sora: 2400

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one who's losing life points. Fluffal Dog, attack Chumley directly!"

The puppy pounced on Chumley, giving him an adorable lick on the face.

Chumley: 2300

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn.

"It's my turn, then. Draw! I play Ancient Rules, allowing me to special summon a level 5 or lower normal monster from my hand. Come on out, Big Koala (2700-2900/2000-2200)!"

A giant blue Koala appeared, chewing on leaves.

"Take down his Leo, Big Koala!"

The large Koala charged at Sora's field before leaping. Landing on the lion and destroying it.

Sora: 1100

"I end my turn."

"I draw! I play Polymerization, Fusing my Fluffal Dog with Edge Imp Sabres to fusion Summon Frightfur Tiger (1900/1200)."

A large toy tiger with stitched up fur and large blades poking out of its stomach appeared on Sora's field, letting out a ferocious growl.

"When he's special summoned, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of fusion material monsters I used to summon him. So say goodbye to your last defense, Chumley!"

"Not so fast, Sora! I activate my face down, Beast Soul Swap! I return Big Koala to my hand to special summon a monster with the same level. And here's the best part, I can special summon the same monster, so welcome back Big Koala!"

Chumley's monster disappeared, only to reappear in a flash. Sora just groaned.

"Due to Frightfur Tiger's special ability, each Frightfur monster gains 300 attack for each Frightfur or Fluffal monster I control. I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!. First, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. Lischious, just what I needed. I activate Wild Nature's Release, adding my Koala's defense points to his attack points, so he now has 5100 attack points, more than enough to wipe you out. Finish him, Big Koala!"

With another leap, Big Koala took out the demented Tiger, but Sora was ready.

"I activate Nutrient Z. Since I'm about to take at least 2000 points of damage, I gain 4000 life points before damage calculation, so I'm still in this."

Sora: 1100-5100-2200

Chumley grunted before continuing.

"You may have survived this turn, but I have more tricks up my sleeve. I activate the spell card Polymerization, fusing Big Koala with the Des Kangaroo in my hand to Fusion Summon Master of Oz (4200-4400/3700-3900)!"

From the fusion vortex appeared a large green Koala wearing boxing gloves (4200-4400/3700-3900).

"I end my turn, but good luck getting past my Master of Oz."

"Where there's a will, there's a way. I draw! Perfect. I summon Fluffal Bear!"

Sora's signature Fluffal monster appeared.

"Next, I activate Extra Fusion, fusing my Fluffal Bear with Frightfur Kracken to fusion summon Frightfur Daredevil (3000/2200)!

Sora's strongest monster appeared.

"He's strong, but not strong enough to take out my Master of Oz."

"Not yet, but when I equip him with Megamorph. Since I have less life points than you, my Daredevil's attack becomes double its original attack (3000-6000). This duel is finished! Attack Master of Oz, Daredevil!"

With a swing of its chain, the daredevil ensnared the Koala and dragged it towards him before impaling it on his trident.

Chumley: 700

"And don't forget, when Frightfur Dardevil destroys a monster, you lose 1000 life points.

Frightfur Daredevil released a blast of energy, sending Chumley flying.

Chumley: 0000

Sora Wins!

As the field disappeared, the audience began clapping for Sora, who approached his fallen enemy.

"Alright, alright, settle down maggots. As promised, Sora Pearse has earned the right to live another day. However, for his failures, Chumley Huffington must suffer the ultimate punishment. Sora, you know what to do."

With a nod Sora turned to his fallen adversary and pushed the button. A purple glow enveloped Chumely before it and him disappeared, sealing Chumley in a card. Sora pulled it out and looked at it for a moment. His expression was not one of fear or sadness, but anger. Anger towards Sora or Duel Academy he did not know.

"Don't think you're getting off easy, Sora. You're on Latrine Duty for the next week. Now get moving before The Professor changes his mind."

Without saying another word Sora left the room. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would be even longer.

(Back in The Standard Dimension)

A strange portal opened on an empty street, from which emerged a white motorcycle, on which was a teenaged rider. He skidded to a stop before looking around.

"I don't know why you took me here, Clear Wing, but I hope you're leading me to Rin. I don't care how many people I need to take out, I won't stop until I have you back."

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to follow up on Sora and felt that this was a good time. And our first legacy character has made his appearance. Originally I was going to have a one shot character from GX be Sora's opponent, but I eventually settled with Chumley has he felt like a more fitting character for a second chance duel, considering how much he of a failure he was considered in GX (he only dueled twice, never one once (even against Crowler, who until then had a just as worse duel record), and it was mentioned that he failed the final exam enough that if he failed another time he would be expelled). Don't worry, he won't be the last legacy character to be introduced, and other ones will have bigger roles. In other news, Yugo has appeared. Where will this lead? Find out next time.


	26. Need for Speed

Chapter 26: Need for Speed

(Later that night)

Yuya is shown walking home, still shook up from yesterday.

"Duel Academy? Sora disappearing? None of this makes any sense. I always wondered where Sora came from, but now I don't think I want to know. I need to get to the bottom of this, and the best way is to track down those two guys who attacked me."

Suddenly, he was pulled into an alleyway by a mysterious figure. When he got his bearings, he saw that his attacker was Yuto.

"Well, that was easier than I thought."

"Alright, you and I need to talk."

"Look, dude, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not with this Duel Academy."

"I believe that now, but I'm afraid that your dimension is in danger."

"What?"

(Later at the park)

"So, let me get this straight. Invaders from another dimension came and destroyed your home."

"Yes."

"You come from Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension, while they come from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension."

"So far, so good."

"Your friend Lulu, who looks like Zuzu, was kidnapped by a guy who looks like both of us, and you came to this dimension in hopes of finding a way to get her back."

"Hit the nail on the head."

"Well, that sounds like the plot of a bad Sci fi series."

"I wish it was fiction, but no."

"Look, I don't know what's going on or why we look alike, but I do know that dueling should be used to entertain people, not hurt them. I promise to do anything in my power to help you bring these guys down."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Call me Yuya."

"Thanks, Yuya."

"Come on, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"That sounds good to me."

As they started to cross the street they heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching.

"What the-"

"We need to get down, Yuya."

They jumped out of the street just as a strange looking motorcycle flew past them. It screeched to a stop just before them.

"Watch out, punk. You're going to get someone killed doing something like that."

"Like you have any concern for human life. I'll make you pay, punk."

The rider took off his helmet, making Yuya and Yuto gasp. His faced looked just like theirs, and he had blue and blonde hair.

"One of you punks took Rin, and I'm not leaving until you return her to me. As soon as I figure out which of you is the guy I'm looking for."

"Rin? I've never heard of her."

"Look, I can see that Duel Academy has gotten to you as well. Just come with us and-"

"The time for talk is over! Since neither of you will fess up, I guess I'll have to duel both of you."

With that, his duel runner started up, and to Yuya and Yuto's surprise, a duel disk blade materialized in front of the rider. Yuya and Yuto stared in shock.

"What? A motorcycle that also functions as a duel disk?"

"This is the next evolution of dueling in my dimension. Now get prepared."

"Card games on motorcycles? Is that really necessary?"

"I don't know, just roll with it."

"Alright, you punks. We might as well set some ground rules. Since three of us are dueling at the same time, no one can make an attack or conduct their draw phase until everyone has had a turn. Deal?"

"Sounds good."

"Works for me. But who are you?"

"Not that it'll matter, but the name is Yugo. Now enough talking."

"Duel!"

"Let's rev it up!"

Yuya: 4000

Yuto: 4000

Yugo: 4000

"I'll go first. I normal summon Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode."

Yuya's top hat wearing snake appeared on his field.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. I draw! I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright, then. I draw! Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop (1200/600) from my hand."

A series of spinning tops appeared on Yugo's field, some wielding large blades.

"And when he's summoned, I get to add a different Speedroid from my deck to my hand, so I'll add Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke. And you know what? I think I'll summon him."

A mechanical child wearing regal clothes appeared (1000/1000).

And guess what? He's a tuner monster, so I'll use him to give my Terrortop a tune up. Come forth, Hi- Speedroid Kendama (2200/1600) in attack mode!"

Appearing from the synchro portal was what appeared to be a high-tech sword.

"Next, I'll activate his effect. By banishing a machine from my graveyard, like my terrortop, I can deal 500 points of damage to you. So I'll choose tomato head over there!"

"My head does not look like a tomato!"

"Look out, Yuya!"

Yuto's warning came too late, and Yuya was pushed back by a beam of energy that came from the sword.

Yuya: 3500

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn. Your move, Tomato head."

"Yuya, are you alright?"

"Been better. I draw! With the scale 1 Gumgumouton and Scale 8 Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn, I set the pendulum scale!"

"Pendulum scale! What is that?"

"With these two monsters, I can pendulum summon multiple monsters, as long as they have a level between 1 and 8. So come on out, Performapal Drummerilla and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yuya's two monsters appeared. Yugo looked down at his extra deck, which was glowing. He knew what that meant: his partner was trying to speak to him.

"You want to come out, huh? Just a little longer, buddy."

"I activate my Whip Snake's special effect. During either player's main phase, I can switch the attack and defense of one of your monsters until the end phase, and I choose your Kendama (2200-1600/1600-2200)."

Yuya nodded to Yuto, who gave a nod in return.

"And I activate my face down cards, The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace! Each one takes away 600 attack points from your monster, and I used two, so your monster loses 1200 attack points (1600-400)."

Yugo just gulped.

"Finally, I attack with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And when Odd Eyes attacks an opponent's monster, all battle damage is doubled! End this duel, Odd Eyes! Spiral Flame Strike!"

With a mighty roar, Odd Eyes unleashed its signature move. Yugo, however, was quick to the punch.

"I activate Defense Draw! This reduces the damage I would take from this battle and allows me to draw a card."

"Well, don't forget my other monsters. Performapal Drummerilla, give yourself a 600 attack point boost (1600-2200) and attack Yugo directly!"

With his drums beating furiously, Drummerilla pounced on Yugo, making his duel runner wobble.

Yugo: 1800

"Keep that monkey in a cage, would you?"

"Sorry, but my Performapals won't be going anywhere."

"Yeah, well since I took battle damage I can special summon Speedroid Gum Prize from my hand (0/0) in defense mode."

A tiny robot made from a gum pack appeared on Yugo's field.

"Destroy it, Whip Snake!"

With a slight spring, the small snake leapt at the robot and devoured it.

"That ends my turn."

"Then it is my move. I draw! I overlay my two Lost Vambrace's to Xyz Summon The Phantom Knights of Cursed javelin!"

Yuto's demonic reaper appeared.

"Attack him directly, Cursed Javelin!"

"I activate Decsending Lost Star, bringing back Hi-Speedroid Kendama in defense mode, however its level is reduced by 1 and its defense points become 0 (6-5) (1600-0).

"My attack continues, now targeting your machine."

With a swing of its weapon, The Dark Knight split the machine in two, once again destroying it.

"We don't want to hurt you, but so far you are giving me no other choice. Turn end."

"It is you who has given me no other choice! If one of you had just fessed up, you wouldn't be in this mess, but no matter. I'll have my revenge, and Rin! I draw! First, I activate the spell card known as level acceleration, allowing me to increase one monster on the field's level by 1, and I choose your overgrown monkey (5-6)!

"But what good will increasing my own monster's level do?"

"You're about to find out. I summon Speedroid Maliciousmagnet (0/) in attack mode)!"

A robot made up of several small magnets appeared on his field.

"And since he was summoned, I can use 1 monster on your field and tune it with my magnet to synchro summon!"

"That must be why he gave my Drummerilla a level boost!"

"You're smarter than you look, Tomato head! I tune the level 6 Performapal Drummerilla with my level 1 Maliciousmagne to synchro summon!"

 _Blustery winds that battered the speed demons in their plight,_

 _Make way for the Dragon who controls the wind itself!_

"I synchro summon! Descend, level 7, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000)!"

From the synchro portal emerged a legless dragon. It was pure white, except for its wings and bits of the lower body, which had green crystals emerging from them.

"Its time for you to pay for what you did! Attack Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of my Cursed Javelin, detaching an overlay unit to negate your monster's effects and reduce its attack to zero!"

"Useless! Once per turn, when a monster effect that targets a level 5 or higher monster is activated, I can negate that effect and destroy the monster."

"No!"

Clear wing opened its massive wings, which released energy at The Phantom Knight, destroying it before receding back into the body.

"After that, Clear Wing gains the attack of that monster (2500-4100). Continue your attack!"

"I activate the effect of my Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn! I give my Odd Eyes attack equal to Whip Snake's (2500-4200). Counterattack, Odd Eyes!"

"I activate the quick play spell card known as Rush Recklessly, giving Clear Wing 700 extra attack points (4100-4800)! Finish his dragon!"

"I activate Gumgumouton's Pendulum effect! Since an attack involving a monster I control and one you control, mine is not destroyed by this battle."

"But you still take the damage!"

Clear Wing threw itself at Odd Eyes, powering through the Spiral Flame Strike until it hit the dragon, although it was not affected.

Yuya: 2900

"You may have survived this battle, but I promise you that you won't win this duel. You'll pay for what you took for me!"

Yuya and Yuto could only gawk at the rider, as his dragon roared at them menacingly.

A/N: And done! Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this duel! On another note, I've started to write my first duel involving more than 1 person. I included Yuya in this duel because I wanted to give him more interactions with his dimensional counterparts, hence him aiding Yuto in this duel. Stay tuned for the conclusion next week.


	27. Dragons Rage

Chapter 27: Dragons Rage

Yugo glared down Yuya and Yuto.

"Make your move, but you might as well as give up now. There's no way I can lose with my Dragon, my very soul, fighting for me."

"We'll see. I draw! First, I activate Cards of Sanctity, allowing us all to refill our hands. Now I pendulum summon Performapal Partnaga and Dragonpit Magician in defense mode, and from my extra deck, Performapal Drummerilla in attack mode as well!"

In a flash Yuya's field was full.

"Next, I attack with Odd Eyes, and use Drummerilla's special ability to give him a 600 point boost!"

"No you won't! I activate my Dragon's other ability! Once per turn, if a level 5 or higher monster uses their effect, I can negate and destroy that card! Dichromatic Mirror!"

Once again, the dragon spread its wings and unleashed rays that neutralized and destroyed Drummerilla.

"And like before it gains your monster's attack points (2500-4100). Counterattack, Clear Wing!"

Once again the synchro monster rushed Odd Eyes, only this time it succeeded in finishing him off.

Yuya: 1300

"I end my turn."

Yuto just groaned.

"I draw!"

 _Okay, so his dragon can negate a level 5 or higher monster's effect once per turn, or a monster effect that targets a level 5 or higher monster. But he can only use those effects once per turn. That may just be the key to beating him. And I have just the cards to do it."_

"To start, I special summon The Phantom Knights of Mirror Shield (1000/1000) in defense mode, since I have an empty field!"

A ghostly knight wielding a mirror in place of a shield appeared on Yuto's field.

"And his special ability lets me target one monster on the field and change his level to that monster's level, and I choose your Clear Wing!"

"Have you forgotten? Clear Wing's special ability negates your monster's effect and destroys, making my monster even stronger."

Once again, the dragon destroyed the knight and became stronger (2500-3500).

"I was hoping you'd do that. Now your dragon can't destroy my low level monsters when they use effects that target it."

"So what? Your field is empty."

"Not for long. Since a Phantom Knight was destroyed by battle or by card effect, I can special summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (1000/2000) in defense mode! And since I haven't normal summoned yet, I'll do so now with The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (1500/500). With these two monsters I build the overlay network to Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)

Yuto's ace monster appeared.

"What's the big idea? Our monsters will only destroy each other if you attack."

"Wrong. I activate Dark Anthelion's special effect. By detaching two overlay units, your monster's attack is cut in half (2500-1250) and my dragon gains that amount (2500-3750). This duel is over. Finish him off, Dark Rebellion! Mauling Mandible Discharge!"

With a proud roar, the Xyz Dragon charged at Yugo's dragon, the two clashing in the middle. But strangely enough, neither one was destroyed as they clashed.

"What's going on? Your monster should've lost by now."

"I don't know. This has never happened before."

At last, with sparks flying between them, Dark Rebellion pierced Clear Wing, sending it and Yugo flying.

Yugo: 0000

As Yugo struggled to get up, he saw Yuto approaching him, eyes glowing a menacing color.

"Reunite as one…no mercy…"

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Reunite as one…Reunite as one…"

"Yuto, snap out of it!"

Yuto turned his head sharply towards Yuya.

"You want some of this? Fine by me, this duel isn't finished. I end my turn with two cards face down. Your move."

Yuya just gulped.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but if beating you is what it takes to snap you out of it, then fine. I draw!"

Yuya examined his cards carefully, preparing his next move.

"I'll start by Pendulum Summon Performapal Drummerilla and Performapal Coin Dragon. Coin Dragon boosts all my dragons by 500 attack points (1700-2200) (2500-3000). Next, I activate Performapal Partnaga's special ability, giving Odd Eyes 300 attack points for each Performapal I have on the field, giving him an extra 900 points (3000-3900). Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Odd Eyes!"

"I activate the trap card Phantom Knight's Fog Blade, negating your Odd Eye's effects and preventing it from attacking."

"Damn it. I end my turn."

"I draw! Dark Rebellion, attack his Drummerilla."

"I activate the trap card known as Negate Attack."

"Grr, you can't defend forever. I end my turn."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Yuto, but I know there's only one way to bring you back to your senses. I draw! To start, I activate polymerization!"

At this, Yuto began to waver a little.

"Fusion? No…Must…Reunite…"

"Duel Academy destroyed Heartland, Yuto. You must remember who you are, why you fight, and hopefully this next attack will knock you back to your senses. I fuse Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Performapal Bubblebowwow to summon Beast Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd Eyes's feral counterpart appeared with a ferocious roar (3000-3500).

"Sorry I have to do this, Yuto, but it's the only way to save you. Beast Eyes destroy his Dark Rebellion! And I'll use Drummerilla special effect to give him 600 attack points (3500-4100)."

With a burst of flame, Beast Eyes obliterated Yuto's monster, pushing him back.

Yuto: 3650

"And Beast Eye's effect activates, dealing you damage equal to Bubblebowwow's attack, and that's 2300!"

Yuto: 1350

"End this, Drummerilla!"

With a pounce, the gorilla sent Yuto to the ground hard.

Yuto: 0000

Yugo: 0000

Yuya wins!

As soon as the holograms disappeared, Yuya sprinted over to him.

"Yuto, are you okay? Speak to me."

Yuto opened his eyes, having returned to normal.

"Yuya? What happened?"

"You started acting all crazy again. I had to beat you in a duel to snap you out of it."

"And what about that other guy?"

Yuya glanced over to where Yugo had been lying, only to see that he had vanished.

"Guess he used the distraction to make his escape. Don't worry, we're safe now."

Yuya helped Yuto to his feet and led him to his hideout.

"Yuya?"

"Yes, Yuto?"

"Thanks for tonight. You're alright."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

With that, the two of them went their separate ways.

(Elsewhere)

Yugo rode his duel runner into a side alley, cursing himself.

"Dammit, I lost. But don't worry, Rin. I'll get you back, if it's the last thing I do."

A/N: Another chapter finished. As you can see, Yuto did not die here. At first, I considered having him be absorbed by Yuya here, but I felt like that would be an insult to his character since I've just started to expand on his character, so for now he's alive. Hope you guys liked it.


	28. Shay's Rebellion

Chapter 28: Shay's Rebellion

The next evening, Shay was in the locker room underneath the stadium, looking over his deck for his next duel.

"Declan wants me to scope out prospects for the Lancers. These duelists had better not disappoint. We'll need the best we can get to take on Duel Academy."

 **Shay Obsidian to Court 4, please. Shay Obsidian to Court 4.**

"Showtime."

With that he headed to the elevators, prepared for battle.

A few minutes later, he stood at the duel court, waiting for his opponent. He didn't have to wait long, for soon a teenage duelist wearing golden knight armor appeared.

"Nice costume. Don't you know Halloween isn't for another 3 months?"

"Funny. As a member of the Knights of Duel Disks, I must always be ready for battle. As such, I always wear my armor in case of a strong opponent."

"Whatever. Just get ready to duel."

Nico Smiley approached the commenters booth, clearing his throat before beginning his introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It has been a very intense 3 days. Today will mark the end of the first round for all divisions. So, let's hear it for the last competitors in the first round of the Junior Youth Division. In the red corner we have Shay Obsidian from Mist Valley Duel School. In the green corner, we have Chalac Reynolds of the Knights of Duel Disks. Let's kick this duel off with the field spell Neo Heartland City!"

"What?"

To Shay's amazement the field changed to a futuristic city, with tall buildings spanning as far as the eye could see. Hearts seemed to be a prevalent theme, with a large heart shaped tower in the center.

(In the VIP booth)

Declan and Claude glanced down at the duel field.

"You have taken care of all matters relating to Shay's background, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. President. But is it really a wise choice to use his homeland as the action field?"

"I want Shay to be at his top performance, and this seemed to be the best method to get him in the right mindset. Consider it my present to him."

(Back on the duel court)

"Hmm, an interesting choice of location for our battle, but it shall suffice. Let's begin, shall we? Duelists locked in battle…"

Chalac extended his arm to Shay, expecting him to say the next line. Shay, however, just looked at him in confusion.

"AHEM. Duelists locked in battle…"

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"The Action Duel Oath. You know, the one we do at the beginning of every Action Duel?"

"That's ridiculous. Let's just start."

"Well, I don't know if…"

"JUST GO ALREADY!"

"Alright, fine."

DUEL!

Shay: 4000

Chalac: 4000

"I'll begin. First, I normal summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius. And when he's normal or special summoned, I can special summon another Raidraptor, so I'll summon another Vanishing Lanius. And if I control a Raidraptor other than itself, I can special summon Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius (500/1500) from my hand."

Shay's signature armored main deck birds flew onto the field, as well as a smaller, more streamlined bird descended as well.

"I overlay my three level 4 monsters to Xyz summon Raidraptor Rise Falcon in defense mode!"

Shay's signature monster appeared with a screech.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Hmph, hardly impressive. I draw! Since you have more monsters than I do, I can normal summon Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) tributing. Next, I activate the spell card known as Ancient Rules, allowing me to special summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in attack mode."

Chalac's two monsters galloped onto the field. One was a knight wearing blue and gold armor with two lances in his hands. The other looked similar, but wore darker armor.

"You're not the only one who can Xyz summon. With these two monsters I build the overlay network to Xyz Summon! Rise forth, Rank 7, Gaia Knight The Thunder Charger (2600/2100)!"

The same knight appeared, this time wearing red armor and riding a dragon clad in the same outfit.

"And when my Gaia Knight attacks a defense position monster, you still take damage! Take him out, Gaia Knight!"

The Dragon rider rode at the armored falcon, lances at the ready, but Shay just scoffed.

"Pathetic. By banishing Raidraptor Booster Strix from my hand, I can destroy your monster."

"What?"

A tiny bird with jet like wings appeared before taking off, charring the dragon rider to ash. Chalac just groaned.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hmph. I draw! To begin, I activate Rank Up Magic Raid Force! With this, I can give my Rise Falcon an upgrade, allowing me to Xyz summon Raidraptor Blaze Falcon using him and his overlay units as materials!"

"Rank Up Magic? What sorcery is this?"

"The kind that will lead to your defeat. Come forth, Raidraptor Blaze Falcon!"

The overlay network appeared, sucking in Rise Falcon before spitting out Blaze Falcon.

"I attack you directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, letting me bring back Gaia The Fierce Knight from the graveyard."

"It makes no difference. My Blaze Falcon can attack you directly as long as it has at least one overlay unit."

"What?"

Blaze Falcon released several small bombs, hitting Chalac and sending him to the ground.

Chalac: 3000

"And when my Blaze Falcon deals you damage, I can destroy one monster you control, so say goodbye to your knight!"

Several small lasers were released from the falcon's wings, blasting at Gaia the Fierce Knight and destroying it.

"I end my turn."

Chalac grinded his teeth in frustration.

"I won't fall here. My turn, I draw! I activate the spell card known as Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we hold six cards. Perfect. To begin, I activate the spell card Polymerization, sending Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon from my hand to fusion summon Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)!"

Descending from the fusion vortex was Gaia decked out in golden armor riding a streamlined red dragon.

"Next, I normal summon Marauding Captain (1200/400), and using his effect I special summon Tune Warrior from my hand."

A blonde warrior in armor wielding dual swords appeared on the field, as well as a warrior whose armor appeared to be made out of scrap metal.

"Now I tune my level 3 Marauding Captain with my level 3 Tune Warrior to Synchro summon. Descend, Gaia Knight The Force of Earth (2600/800) in attack mode!"

A mechanical version of Gaia galloped out of the synchro portal. Another unusual thing about it was that the top part of the knight was attached to the horse.

"Finally, I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to special summon Gaia Knight The Thunder Charger from my graveyard.

With a roar, Chalac's Xyz monster descended, completing the extra deck trio.

"Incredible! Chalac has managed to summon every type of card belonging to the extra deck in a single turn!"

"That's right, and they're about to help me win this duel."

"We'll see about that."

With that, Shay hopped onto the back of Blaze Falcon, which then took off.

"I've got to find some action cards. Otherwise, my goose is cooked."

"After him, my servants!"

With that, Chalac's trio of knights took to the skies, with Thunder Charger giving Force of Earth a lift.

Shay scoured the area for action cards, scanning from the tops of buildings to the lowest area he could find, but to no avail.

"Sky Galloping Gaia, take out his falcon with burning sky strike!"

The fusion dragon charged up flames in its mouth before unleashing them on Shay. Shay, seeing no other option, activated his trap card.

"I activate Half Unbreak! Now my monster isn't destroyed this turn and any battle damage I take is halved."

The flames hit Shay and his Falcon, burning them but keeping them in the duel.

Shay: 3200

"You may survive this turn, but I can still deal some serious damage. Gaia Knight Force of The Earth, you're next."

Thunder Charger got above Shay before dropping Force of The Earth, who sideswiped the two, sending them spiraling out of control as it landed on a nearby rooftop.

Shay: 2400

"And last but not least, Thunder Charger strike those two out of the sky!"

The Xyz dragon built up lightning in its mouth before releasing it, hitting Blaze Falcon and sending it tumbling to the ground, Shay barely having enough time to brace for impact.

Shay: 1600

"I end my turn there. Face it, Shay, you don't stand a chance against my mighty knights."

Shay just smirked.

"That's where you're wrong, but why tell you that when I can show you? I draw! And to start, I activate the spell card Rank Up Magic Skip Force, allowing me to use Blaze Falcon to Xyz summon a Raidraptor Xyz monster that is 2 ranks higher."

"What? Two ranks higher?"

"Using the Rank 5 Raidraptor Blaze Falcon, I rebuild the overlay network and Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 7 Raidraptor Arsenal Falcon (2500/2000)!"

A falcon dressed in all black armor with weapons systems all along it descended onto the duel field.

"An impressive attempt, but all of my monsters are still stronger."

"Then it's a good thing that I have the equip spell Raidraptor Iron Heart. This gives my Arsenal Falcon 500 attack points. And one last thing. The number of times Arsenal Falcon can attack is based on how many overlay units it has. Care to do the math."

Chalac paused for a moment, remembering each of Shay's plays.

"Hmm, his Rise Falcon had 3 overlay units, which he then overlaid to summon Blaze Falcon, giving it 4 overlay units. After that last play, his Arsenal Falcon has…5 overlay units! But that means he can attack 5 times!"

"Correct, but he only needs 4 to finish you off. Arsenal Falcon, tear his monsters to shreds, starting with Thunder Charger!"

The jet-black falcon shot off, shooting its weaponry at the Xyz Knight, blowing it to bits.

Chalac: 2600

"Now attack his Force of Earth."

The falcon then turned to the synchro knight, unleashing a rain of missiles on the building it had landed on, blowing it up and sending the synchro monster falling to its death.

Chalac: 2200

"Next up, his Dragon Champion."

The falcon set its guns on the Dragon Champion, releasing a hail of bullets that overwhelmed it and forced it to the ground.

Chalac: 1800

"And for the grand finale, finish him off."

Chalac barely had enough time to look up as the massive falcon released all of its bullets, missiles, and assorted weapons on him, defeating him in a giant explosion

Chalac: 0000

Shay wins the duel

The field around the two disappeared and Chalac grunted as he pulled himself off the floor. Shay simply walked away. He had bigger concerns.

"And Shay wins the duel, making him the final duelist in the Junior Youth Division to make it to round 2! Congratulations to all participants who made it this far. Tomorrow will be a day off, but after that comes the ferocious round 2! Participants plug your ID cards into your duel disks to find out who you'll be dueling!"

Yuya and his friends did so, their results popping up instantly.

"I dueling someone named Aura Sentia."

"Gong's got Kit Blade. Looks like Gong and Kit are going to have a rematch."

"Same with me. I'm dueling Sylvio."

"I duel first thing Thursday."

"What about you, Frederick?"

Frederick looked up, slightly scared.

"I'm dueling Riley."

Everyone gasped.

"No way! That little punk who beat me?"

"He's your opponent?"

"Jaa, and I'm scared. He was good. I don't know if I stand a chance."

Yuya gave a kind smile and stooped down to Frederick, making eye contact with him.

"Well, you'll just have to be better. I believe in you, Frederick."

Frederick smiled.

"Thanks, Yuya, and you're right. I can do this. I must believe in myself."

With that the group departed.

(In the VIP booth)

Declan was exiting the VIP room when Shay walked up to him

"Congratulations on your win."

"Yeah, yeah. What was the big idea with the field spell?"

"I merely thought it might help you get in the fighting spirit. Excuse me for trying to look out for my operative."

"Well, you wasted it. That guy is all talk and no game. He wouldn't last a second against Duel Academy."

"I see. Nonetheless, there were several duelists in the Junior Youth Division who I believe may become valuable assets. We shall have to see how things play out."

With that the two went their separate ways, each making preparations for round 2.


	29. The Quiet Duelist

Chapter 29: The Quiet Duelist

The first day of Round 2 had gone off without a hitch. By the middle of the day, the Junior Division was halfway done, and the Junior Youth was well underway as well. Tate had managed to win his duel, and the others were now waiting for Frederick's duel to begin.

Frederick and his opponent were standing in the middle of the duel court. While Frederick stood confident, his opponent was slouched over and quiet.

"Hi there, my name is Frederick. Good luck."

Riley didn't respond, only clutching his teddy bear harder.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to this round 2 match of the Junior Division of the Arc League Championship. In the red corner we have Frederick Futoshi of You Show Duel School. And in the other corner, we have Riley, last name and school withheld. Don't know how he managed to get in the tournament with such little information, but the fact of the matter is that he's here now and that's all that matters. So lets kick this duel off with the field spell Mars Sanctuary!"

The court disappeared and became the surface of the red planet itself. In the far distance Earth, asteroids, and the sun could be seen.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

Frederick's smile dropped as Riley quietly muttered his parts.

"Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters."

"They Storm across this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling."

"Action…"

DUEL!

Frederick: 4000

Riley: 4000

"I'll start this wonder show by special summoning my Gilasaurus by its own effect. I now sacrifice him to normal summon Doodle Beast Velociraptor (2200/1800)!"

A cartoonish live drawing of a velociraptor appeared on Frederick's field.

"Next I activate the spell card known as Creative Flow, allowing me to special summon a Doodle Beast with fewer attack points than one on my field from my deck. Since my Velociraptor is level 6, I can special summon the level 5 Doodle Beast Stego (1200/2000) in defense mode."

Another cartoonish drawing of a dinosaur appeared, this time being one of a stegosaur.

"As long as Stego is in defense mode, you can't choose any other Doodle Beast as a target for an attack except him. I end my turn with two cards face down. Your move."

(In the VIP Booth)

Declan and Henrietta sat, observing the duel.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to put Riley into the tournament, mother?"

"Riley has been training since we found him. He's ready for anything that You Show Slime can throw at him."

Declan sat silently, continuing to observe with interest.

(Back on the duel court)

"Its my turn. I draw! And to start, I normal summon Copycat (0/0) to the field."

A court jester appeared on Riley's field. It had no face, instead holding up a mirror.

"When Copycat is normal summoned, he copies one of your monster's original attack and defense, and I choose your Velociraptor."

The fool turned his mirror to the stronger dinosaur, gaining its attack and defense (0-2200/0-1800). Attack his Stego! Mirror blast!)

The fool jumped, gaining tremendous height due to the low gravity. Once it reached its highest altitude, it fired a beam of energy from its mirror heading towards Frederick's defense monster.

"Not so face I activate the trap card Doodle Book Uh Uh Uh! Whenever a Doodle Beast is targeted by an attack, the attack is negated."

A gloved hand sprang from the trap, producing a force field that blocked the blast. Riley just sighed.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn. Your move."

"Then its my turn. I draw! I sacrifice Stego to bring out Doodle Beast Tyranno (2400/1200) in attack mode!"

A cartoonishly drawn Tyrannosaurus appeared on the field, roaring and breathing fire.

"Although he's level 8, I can tribute summon him with only one Doodle Beast. And when he's tribute summoned, I can destroy one monster on your field and give it attack equal to half your monsters. Say Auf Wiedersehen to your Copycat!"

With a sickening crunch the dinosaur devoured the court jester whole (2400-3500).

"Time to end this. Doodle Beast Tyranno, attack directly!"

Riley didn't even flinch as the dinosaur charged, only activating his face down.

"I activate the trap card Instant Shutter. When your monster declares a direct attack, this trap becomes a Normal monster with the same Type, attribute, Level, attack, and defense as your monster. However, it will be destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase."

A camera lens appeared from the trap, snapping a picture of the charging beast. Suddenly, a clone of the Tyrannosaurus appeared, wearing the lens as a monocle. The Tyranno stopped, inspecting the new monster. Everything it did, its clone did as well. Frederick sighed unhappily.

"Aww, and I thought I would win. I end my turn."

Since the battle phase had ended, Riley's monster shattered, although Riley was not bothered in the slightest.

"I draw. I'll start by normal summoning C/C Critical Eye (1400/1000) in attack mode."

A very unusual monster appeared. It was a single eye, with machinery surrounding it.

"Next I activate the continuous spell known as Montage Fusion. With it, if we each have monsters on the field that are listed as Fusion materials on a Fusion Monster, in my extra deck, I can fusion summon it by only using the monsters I control, but it'll be destroyed at the end phase."

"What? So, you can fusion summon with only one monster?"

"Correct. The monster I plan to summon requires C/C Critical Eye and a level 5 or 6 Earth monster, which your Velociraptor fits perfectly. So, I send Critical Eye to the graveyard to fusion summon C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle (2400/2000)."

A sword made out of stones and various rocks appeared on the field.

"That was a cool summon, but while it may take out my Velociraptor, my Tyranno will finish it off next turn."

"I attack your Tyrannosaurus! When this card attacks, it gains attack equal to all other Earth monsters on the field, so it gains 5700 attack points (2400-8100). This duel is over."

Frederick, spotting an Action Card in a canyon, bounced over and grabbed it.

"I activate the Action spell Partial Eclipse, reducing the battle damage by halve."

The Rock Sword cut through Frederick's monster like it was nothing, turning it into confetti as it continued towards Frederick, although a barrier formed from the action card, reducing the battle damage.

Frederick: 1700.

I end my turn with one card face down. Since my turn is over, the effect of Montage Fusion activates, destroying Rock Sword."

With that, the Rock sword crumbled, becoming nothing but rubble.

"I draw! I start by activating the trap card Fossil Excavation, allowing me to revive my Doodle Beast Tyranno!"

Fredrick's sketch of a tyrannosaur emerged from the ground.

"Attack him, Doodle Beast Tyranno!"

The monster breathed fire at Riley, who only activated his set trap.

"I activate the trap card Magical Trick Mirror, allowing me to use a spell card from your graveyard. I choose Partial Eclipse, halving the damage I take from this battle.

The fire stream hit a barrier, reducing the damage.

Riley: 2800

"I also activate Flash Bang. Since I took a direct attack, you now move to your end phase."

Frederick sighed.

"Aah, I thought I had you. I guess it's your turn."

"Indeed. I draw. I'll begin by normal summon a second Critical Eye. Next, I activate the Critical Tuning spell card."

Frederick was puzzled.

"Critical Tuning? What does that do."

"First, I target a monster on your field, like your Tyranno. Since it's a level 7 or higher monster, it now becomes level 5 (8-5). Next my Critical Eye becomes a tuner and using it and this card treated as a monster with the same level as its target, I can perform a Synchro Summon!"

"What? You can Synchro Summon as well?"

"Descend, Level 6 C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle (2200/2500)!"

A jet made from Earth flew onto the field.

"This duel is over! First, I target your Doodle Beast Tyranno, causing it to lose 1000 attack points."

The jet shot out a beam of energy that hit Tyranno, weakening it (2400-1400).

"Attack Tyranno, Rock Blaster! And when it attacks, it gains attack points equal to the combined levels of all other Earth monsters on the field times 200."

"Let's see. Doodle Beast Velociraptor is level 6, and Tyranno is level 5, which adds up to 11. Giving his Blaster… 2200 attack points."

"More than enough to finish you off!"

The Stone Jet rammed into Tyranno, causing it to shatter. It then continued on course to Frederick, knocking him off his feet and causing him to bounce on to duel field.

Frederick: 0000

Riley wins the duel!

"And Riley wins the duel! Sorry, Frederick, better luck next year."

As Frederick picked himself up, Riley silently exited the arena.

"Hey, you did great Frederick!"

"Yeah, that Riley just got lucky."

"Jaa, but he can use Synchro and Fusion. Not to mention he can copy my monsters."

"Well, no one is invincible. He has to have some weak spot."

"Yeah, totally. You'll get him next time."

"You guys are right. Thanks."

(Stadium Corridor)

Riley silently walked down the hall back to his living quarters.

"You did well today, Riley."

Riley looked up to see Declan standing at the end of the hall.

"Declan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you. Is that so wrong?"

He knelt to Riley's level.

"Mother may only see you as a tool, but to me you are so much more. I see lots of potential in you, not just as a weapon but as a person, and I promise to help you reach it."

Riley smiled.

"Thanks…brother."


	30. Fighting Fate

A/N: (!)= Original Card

Chapter 30: Fighting Fate

An hour later, Zuzu was standing in Duel Court 3, waiting for her opponent to arrive. Soon enough, a short red haired girl holding a crystal ball in her hands arrived.

"You must be Aura Sentia. I'm Zuzu, good luck."

The girl was quiet for a moment, deep in thought.

"I don't need luck. I have already foreseen the outcome of this duel, and it will end in my victory. You may as well give up now. My predictions are never wrong."

Zuzu just groaned.

"There's always a first time for everything, Aura. Just remember that."

"If you say so."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this round 2 match of the Junior Youth Division. In the red corner, we have Aura Sentia from Fortune Prep School right here in Paradise City. And in the green corner, we have Zuzu Boyle of You Show Duel School! Now let's kick this duel off by activating the field spell Fortuneterror!"

The field transformed into a giant Fortune teller's booth. Large towers supported the building, with glowing platforms leading to the top. Tarot cards and other means of fortune telling could be found scattered through out."

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking against the Earth and Dancing in the air alongside their monsters…"

"They Storm through this field! Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…"

DUEL!

Aura: 4000

Zuzu: 4000

"I'll go first. I'll place one monster face down, as well as two cards face down. Next, I activate the continuous spell card The Dark Door. As long as this spell card is active, we can only attack with one monster per turn. Your move."

Up in the stands, Zuzu's friends and family watched on anxiously.

"Oh man, that's not good. As long as Aura can keep putting monsters in defense position, or Zuzu can find a way to make her monsters able to attack more than once, Aura is practically untouchable."

"Even the strongest suit of armor has a chink that can make it useless. If Zuzu can find out what that is, she's as good as gold."

"A good analogy, Gong, but something tells me Aura has something planned and it doesn't bode well for Zuzu."

(Back on the field)

"So, you want to play the waiting game, huh? Fine by me. I draw! And to start, I special summon Solo The Melodious Songstress (1600/1000) in attack position, since you control a monster while I don't."

A singer wearing a winged helmet appeared on Zuzu's field.

"Now I sacrifice her to summon Elegy the Melodious Diva (2000/1200) in attack mode."

A singer clad in purple descended onto the field."

"Finally, I equip her with Big Bang Shot, giving her 400 attack points (2000-2400) and the ability to deal piercing damage. Attack her face down monster!"

Elegy released a sound wave, hitting the monster to reveal a tiny girl wielding a coin (800/1400) before shattering.

Aura: 3000

"I activate the trap card Numinous Healer. After taking battle damage, I regain 1000 life points."

Aura: 4000

"And my Coinorma's special ability activates as well. Since she was flipped face up, I can special summon a level 3 or lower flip monster from my hand or deck in face down defense position."

Another face down card appeared on Aura's field.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Incredible! Not only did Aura reset her life points, but she has another mystery monster! How can Zuzu prevail?"

"Simple, she won't. I have foreseen her fate. I draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn. Your move."

"I draw!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Ojama Trio!"

Before Zuzu appeared three ugly monsters with hideous grins. One was a green cyclops with his tounge sticking out, the other one was a pointy nosed black monster, and the other was a yellow thing with stalk eyes. (0/1000 X3)

"Meet the Ojama tokens. When my Trio is activated, it produces these three to your side of the field, but you can't use them to tribute summon, so they'll just be taking up space."

"Fine. I activate the trap card Melodious Illusion, targeting Elegy. Now she can attack twice during each battle phase this turn, and none of your spell or trap cards can affect her. Attack her face down on the left, Elegy!"

Another soundwave hit Aura's monster, revealing a purple skinned elf wearing floral garb (800/700) before shattering.

Aura: 2300

"I'm always one step ahead of you, Zuzu. My Petalelf also has a flip effect. When its flipped face up, I can change all your monsters in attack position into defense position. What's more is that they cannot change their positions."

Zuzu's Elegy took a kneeling stance. Zuzu just grunted.

"I end my turn."

"I'm afraid this is the beginning of the end for you, Zuzu. I draw! To begin, I flip over my Prediction Princess Astromorrigan(1300/0)."

Aura's face down monster flipped over to reveal an ugly looking queen.

"I end my turn. And by the way, during the end phase of my turn, Astromorrigan destroys all your defense position monsters, dealing you 500 points of damage for each one that bites the dust."

"You have got to be kidding me."

The queen produced multiple swords from thin air, launching them at Zuzu's field and ripping her monsters to shreds."

Zuzu: 2000

"And when the Ojama tokens are destroyed, you lose 300 life points for each."

Apparitions of the three tokens appeared, headbutting Zuzu and causing her to stumble back.

Zuzu: 1100

"My oh my, what a comeback. Aura brought Zuzu to nearly a quarter of her starting life points with a single stroke. Could she possibly be able to tell the future?"

"Go ahead, Zuzu, make your move. Just know that nothing you do can possibly save you now."

"That's where you're wrong, Aura. If I have my friends and family by my side, there's no way I can lose. I draw! To start, I play Polymerization, fusing Canon the Melodious Diva with Aria the Melodious Diva to fusion summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

Zuzu's first fusion monster appeared.

"Attack, Schuberta! Take out her Astromorrigan!"

With a wave of her wand, Schuberta sent out a flurry of music notes, heading straight for Aura's monster. However, Aura was prepared.

"I had a feeling you would do that. I activate the trap card known as Waboku, preventing my monster's destruction and reducing the battle damage to zero."

Three mages appeared, protecting Aura's monster from destruction.

"Nice try, Zuzu, but you'll have to do better than that."

"I…I end my turn."

"I thought you might. I draw! First, I activate the spell card known as Séance (!). This allows me to banish Prediction Princess monsters on my field or in my graveyard to ritual summon a Prediction Princess from my hand. I banish Astromorrigan on my field, as well as Petalelf and Coinorma in my graveyard to ritual summon Prediction Princess Tarrotrei (2700/1200)!"

A circle of candles appeared on the field. Astromorrigan, as well as apparitions of Petalelf and Coinorma, floated to the circle before a wave of fire erupted from the center, consuming the three. Once the flames had died down, a robed figure appeared. She had four arms, and her face was hidden by her cloak, the only features visible being he red eyes.

"And I know all about your Schuberta's special ability, so I'll activate on of Tarotrei's special abilities to flip your monster face down."

Zuzu gasped as Schuberta was replaced by a face down card.

"I then equip Tarrotrei with Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing her to deal piercing damage. Destroy her Maestra, Tarrotrei! Vision Blast!"

The robed figure brought her arms together, focusing a beam of energy that she released at Zuzu's monster, destroying Schuberta and knocking Zuzu off of her feet.

Zuzu: 400

"Zuzu!"

"Get back up and win! It's not over yet!"

"Face it, Zuzu. My predictions are never wrong."

"No. I refuse to give up. I draw! I activate Cards of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we have six cards.

 _Come on, Heart of the Cards. Give me the cards I need to pull this off. Perfect!_

"Next, I activate the spell card known as Swan Song (!). This allows me to special summon a Melodious Monster from my graveyard, but its effects are negated, and it will be destroyed on my next turn. Come on out, Schuberta!"

The Melodious Maestra descended with a graceful bow.

"Summon as many singers as you want, none of them can touch Tarrotrei."

"That's where you're wrong, because I'm about to summon a new monster that will be just what I need. I activate the spell card Harmonic Fusion, allowing me to fusion summon a Melodious monster using cards on my hand or field. So, I send Schuberta and Score to the graveyard to Fusion summon Dischord the Melodious Trickster (!) (3000/2300)!"

Appearing from the fusion vortex was a female dressed in black attire. Like other Melodious monsters, her wings were made of music notes, but they were a dark purple color.

"Don't think it'll be that easy. My Tarrotrei can flip a monster face down once per turn."

"Sorry, but not this time. Fusion monsters summoned by Harmonic Fusion cannot be targeted by Card Effects."

"What?"

"It gets better. My Trickster can change the battle positions of one of your monsters once per turn, and I choose Tarrotrei."

The robed figure knelt.

"Attack her Tarrotrei, Discord! Oh, by the way, when Discord attacks a monster in defense position, you take Piercing damage!"

"What?"

"Take out her Tarrotrei with Chaos tune!"

The mischievous Diva let out a song, but instead of beautiful music it came out as screeching gibberish, causing everyone to cover their ears. Tarrotrei couldn't stand it any longer and shattered.

Aura: 500

"And Zuzu brings it down to the wire! Going off topic, does anyone have any aspirin?"

Aura just grunted.

"Don't think that this is over, Zuzu! I still have plenty of fight within me."

"Good, that's just what I want to hear. I set two cards face down and end my turn. You're up."

"This is it, I can feel it. I draw!"

 _This card? It might give me the win, but its also very risky. If it backfires, I'll lose the duel. Should I… No, this is the only option I have left. I need to trust in my fortune telling."_

"I set one card face down and end my turn. Your move, Zuzu."

"Its my turn, I draw!"

"Sorry, Zuzu, but if I go down I'm going down on my own terms. I activate the trap card The Paths of Destiny! Here's how it works: each of us flip a coin. If you land on heads, you gain 2000 life points. But if it lands on tails, you lose 2000 life points."

"So it all comes down to a coin toss, huh? Fine by me."

"We'll flip for you first."

A giant coin appeared on the field and flung through the air. As it hit the ground, it toppled over, revealing…

Tails!

"No! That means Zuzu loses!"

"Not quite. Aura still needs to flip."

"Come on, lucky coin! Give me a win!"

Once again, the coin flipped in the air, landing on…

Tails!

"What!"

A huge explosion filled the area, creating smoke and making it hard to see. Nico Smiley was stunned for a second before continuing.

"Well, what do you know! For the first time in the history of the Championship, a duel ends in a tie! I'll have to confer with head office later, but…"

"Wait, the smoke is clearing!"

Sure enough the smoke soon cleared. However, instead of both girls lying on the ground, Zuzu stood proud as the field disappeared.

Zuzu: 400

Aura: 0000

Zuzu wins?

"What? But how? My trap should've taken us both down to zero."

"It would have if I wasn't prepared for it. I activated Emergency Provisions before it went off, getting rid of my other two face downs to give myself 1000 life points for each, letting me survive your trap."

Aura could hardly believe her ears.

"Impossible. My predictions have never been wrong before."

"Everyone is wrong every once and a while. Fortunetelling is fun, but you can't let it make every decision for you. Sometimes you have to think on the fly. Its what makes dueling so fun."

Aura was silent for a minute before smiling.

"You know what? You're right Zuzu, and that was fun. Good luck with the rest of the tournament."

"Thanks, Aura. I had a blast as well."

With a hearty handshake, the two parted ways.


	31. Blades of Glory

Chapter 31: Blades of Glory

An hour later, Gong stood in the center of Duel Court 3, facing Ki.

"Good to see you, Gong. Heard you've been experimenting with Synchro Summoning. Good, it'll make my revenge even sweeter."

"Gong don't duel for revenge. Gong duel for honor."

"Whatever, big brows!"

After shuffling their decks, the two dispersed to opposite halves of the court.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this round 2 duel is about to begin! In the red corner we have Kit Blade of Leo Institute of Dueling! And in the green corner we have Gong Strong of The Strong Dojo! I'm kicking this duel off with the field spell Sword's Cemetery!"

The field changed into the battlefield used for Gong and Kit's first duel.

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking against the Earth and dancing alongside their monsters…"

"They storm through this field! Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling!"

"Action…"

Duel!

Kit: 4000

Gong: 4000

"Kit Blade will make the first move."

"Sounds good to me. This ought to sound familiar, Gong. I normal summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode! And I'll use his special ability to special summon XX Saber Fullhelm knight! And with two X-Sabers out on the field, I can special summon XX-Saber Faulltroll!"

Kit's three futuristic warriors appeared in a flash.

"Now I tune my level 4 Boggart Knight with my level 3 Fullhelm Knight to synchro summon my level 7 XX-Saber Souza! But in case you missed Fullhelm Knight, don't worry, because Faulltroll can bring back an X-Saber once per turn, so return Fullhelm Knight! Finally, I tune my level 6 Faultroll with my level 3 Fullhelm Knight to synchro summon my level 9 XX-Saber Gottoms!"

The two synchro monsters from Kit's previous duel appeared.

"Incredible! In just his first turn, Kit synchro summoned not one but two monsters, one of which having more than 3000 attack points! What a move!"

"I end my turn with one card face down. What do you think Gong?"

"I think you need some originality."

"What?"

"All you've done is rehash the same moves from our last duel, and last time I checked I beat you the last time. What makes you think your old tricks can beat my new and improved Heavystrong style when you couldn't even scratch the old way?"

"You got lucky last time. Nothing more to it than that."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, and I'll prove it here. I draw! When I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji in attack mode!"

"Plan on summoning Big Benkei again? Bring him on, I'm not scared."

"Unlike you, I've picked up some new tricks, so let me show you. I normal summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter in attack mode! Time to take my dueling to the next level! I tune level 5 Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji with level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter to synchro summon my level 7 Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja in defense mode (1200/2800)!

From the synchro portal emerged a small mechanical ninja wielding a mace and crouching in a stealth position.

"Big deal. My Gottoms can easily take him out."

"Not once I equip him with Soulshield Wall he can't. I'm sure you already know this, but for those unaware Soulshield Wall gives Gong's Samurai an additional 1200 defense points (2800-4000). And my ninja has some nifty effects. Like most of my Superheavy Samurai heavy hitters, he can attack in defense mode with his defense points being used as attack points. Next, By halving his defense until the end of the turn (4000-2000) he can attack you directly."

"What!"

"Attack Kit directly, Stealth Ninja! Shadow Justice!"

The robotic ninja disappeared, causing Kit to look around in search of his attacker. He found it when he was struck from behind with its mace, causing him to stumble forward.

Kit: 2000

"And first blood goes to Gong Strong, taking out half of his opponent's life points in a single blow!"

"Lucky shot, punk."

"I end my turn. Your move."

"I won't let you make a mockery of me any longer. I draw! First, I activate my trap Gottom's Calling, allowing me to special summon two monsters from the graveyard, so come on out XX Saber Faulltroll and XX-Saber Fullhelm Knight! And for extra measures, I normal summon X-Saber Palomuro (200/300)!"

Along with Kit's tuner and reviving monster, a small reptilian in armor appeared alongside his comrades.

"Once again I tune my Faulltroll with my Fullhelm Knight to synchro summon another Gottoms! Next, I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Soulshield Wall. And with your equip monster gone, your ninja loses his boost (4000-2800). Now I activate Souza's special ability, tributing Palomuro to allow him to destroy any monster he attacks this turn instantly. Take out his ninja, Souza!"

After charging his blade with the soul of Palomuro, Souza flew at the robotic ninja, tearing it to pieces.

"Now attack him directly, Gottoms #1!"

The first Gottoms swung his sword down, sending a cascade of energy at Gong, hitting him square in the chest.

Gong: 900

"Don't think I'll let you win that easily. Since I don't have any spells or traps in my graveyard when I take battle damage, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense from my hand (100/2100)."

A green robotic samurai wielding a staff appeared in a kneeling position on Gong's field.

"And if you plan on going through him with your other soldier, forget it. On the turn he's summoned this way, he can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects."

Kit grinded his teeth.

"I end my turn."

"I draw! On the standby phase of the turn after he's destroyed by a card effect, Gong's Stealth Ninja returns to the field."

A smokeball was thrown, causing a blinding cloud of smoke. When it faded, Gong's ninja was on the field once more.

"I now summon the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Battleball (100/800) in attack mode."

A small, rotund robot appeared.

"Now its time for me to end this duel. I tune my level 7 Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja with my level 2 Superheavy Samurai Battleball to synchro summon my level 9 Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi (1900/2500)."

A robotic centaur wielding a mighty sword galloped onto the field. It emitted large flames form holes throughout its body.

"Hate to break it to you, Big brows, but your new monster doesn't have what it takes to destroy my monsters."

"Not yet, but it has a very special ability. As long as Gong don't have any spell or trap cards in his graveyard, Kyubi gains 900 defense points for each Special Summoned monster that you control."

"What? But that means-"

"My Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi gains 2700 defense points (2500-5200), more than enough to knock you out. Attack, Kyubi! Destroy his original Gottoms and end this duel with Blaze of Glory!"

Using the flames from his back for propulsion, the centaur rocketed towards Gottoms, sword at the ready. With a single swipe, Gottoms was cleaved right in two.

Kit: 0000

Gong wins!

"And Gong strong takes the victory and advances to round 3! Oh well, better luck next time, Kit."

Kit just huffed.

"Just dumb luck. You better watch your back, Gong, because next time I'll take the win."

With that, Kit sauntered out of the stadium, cursing to himself. Gong just smiled.

"I'll take you on anytime, Kit."


	32. Battle of the Dueltainers

Chapter 32: Battle of the Dueltainers

Within 30 minutes, Yuya stood center in Duel Court 1, waiting for Sylvio to appear. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Huh? What's going on?"

He received an answer when a spotlight appeared, highlighting Sylvio in a costume.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you all for coming out to see the debut of Neo New Sylvio Sawatari!"

Yuya just sweatdropped.

"You do know that Neo and New mean the same thing, right?"

Sylvio dropped to the floor in embarrassment, but quickly composed himself.

"Of course, I was just testing you. Very good."

"Uh huh. Right."

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen! Hope you all are ready for this action-packed duel! In the green corner, we have Yuya Sakaki of You Show Duel School! And in the Red Corner, we have Sylvio Sawatari from the Leo Institute of Dueling! Let's get this party started by activating the action field Prison Tower of Darkville!"

The field changed to a large city with. Tall buildings reached out as far as the eye could see, and a bridge could be seen in the distance.

"Duelists locked in Battle…"

"Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…"

DUEL!

Yuya: 4000

Sylvio: 4000

 _Its not a great hand, but it'll do."_

"I normal summon Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode. Finally, I'll set one card face down and end my turn. Your move."

The snake wrapped itself around Yuya's hand, which he then used to swing around the city looking for action cards.

"You call that an opening move? Please, watch how a pro does it. I draw! Watch, Yuya, for with the Scale 2 Abyss Actor Leading Lady and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor Comic Relief, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya gasped as the familiar pillars of light erupted onto Sylvio's field.

"No way, you can Pendulum Summon!"

"You like? With the set scale, I can now pendulum summon monsters level 3 to 7 all at the same time. So come on out Abyss Actor Superstar (2500/1800), Abyss Actor Mellow Madonna (1800/2500)!"

Two beams of light erupted from the portal, creating fiends dresses like actors in a play.

"Woah, your new monsters are performers like mine."

"No, not like yours. Mine are better, and I'll prove it to you. First, I'll activate the spell card known as Abyss Script Abysstainment, but more on what it does later. Since I activated an Abyss Script spell card, I can activate the effect of Mellow Madonna to special summon a Level 4 or lower Abyss Actor to my field, so come on out Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie (1700/1000) in attack mode! And last but certainly not least, I activate the spell card Abyss Script Opening Ceremony, giving me 500 life points for every Abyss Actor that I control."

Sylvio: 5500

"And for every Abyss Script spell in my graveyard, Madonna gains 100 attack points (1800-1900)."

"I use Whip Snake's effect to switch your Superstar's attack and defense points (2500-1800/1800-2500)."

"Well played, but it won't make a difference. Attack his snake, Superstar!"

Sylvio's monster created a ball of energy in its hands before releasing it, destroying Yuya's monster and sending him falling.

Yuya: 3900

"Yuya!"

Yuya, however, remained undeterred.

"Don't worry, folks, a good performer always has another trick up his sleeve. I activate the trap card A Rival Appears, allowing me to special summon a monster from my hand with the same level as Superstar's. Come on out, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

Yuya's ace monster appeared in a heartbeat, causing Sylvio to grind his teeth.

"I end the battle phase. Next. I activate Abysstainment's effect, tributing Sassy Rookie to set an Abyss Script spell card from my graveyard onto the field, and what better than Opening Ceremony? That concludes my turn (1900-1800) (1800-2500)."

"Incredible! These two duelists are neck in neck! Sylvio may have the lead in life points, but it is still anyone's game."

"Alright, Sylvio, I draw! With the Scale 2 Performapal Drummerilla and the scale 8 Performapal Odd Mirage Dragon, I set the pendulum scale! With it, I can summon monster from level 3 to 7 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon, Level 7 Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon's brother appeared with a ferocious roar, the original following suit.

"So what? Neither of them can take out my Superstar, it'd just be a mutual kill."

"Did you forget about my Pendulum zone? When one of my monsters attack, my Drummerilla can give them 600 attack points once per turn, which I'm going to do right now with Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500-3100) as he attacks your SuperStar with Phantom Spiral Strike!"

The purple dragon released a purple energy blast, tearing Superstar to shreds.

Sylvio: 4900

"And when Phantom Dragon deals you battle damage, I can once per turn burn you for 1200 life points per Odd Eyes monster in my Pendulum zone!"

"What?"

The orbs on the dragon's armor released blasts of energy, pushing Sylvio back

Sylvio: 3700

"Attack his Madonna, Odd Eyes! Spiral Flame Strke!"

Mellow Madonna didn't stand a chance as the signature attack tore her to shreds.

Sylvio: 2300

"I end my turn there. You're up."

"I'll admit that was impressive, but you still don't stand a chance. I draw! And since I'm a nice guy, I'll do you a favor by activating Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us both to draw 3 cards. Not that they'll help you, however, as I plan to win this turn. I draw! And I'll start by Pendulum Summoning my three Abyss Actors from last turn from the extra deck, and I'll also thrown in Abyss Actor Twinkle Littlestar (1000/1000)."

Sylvio's field was filled up in a flash with demonic actors.

"First, I activate my set Opening Ceremony, giving me 500 life points for every Abyss Actor I control.

Sylvio: 4300

"Great, Now he's even stronger."

"Yuya will pull through. He always does."

"I sure hope so."

"Are you ready, Yuya? First, I sacrifice Curtain Raiser and Wild Hope to Tribute summon Abyss Actor Evil Heel (3000/2000) in attack mode."

A demonic being, not like any of Sylvio's other monsters, appeared. It had a single eye, and a strange marking on the side of its face.

"And when he's normal or special summoned, I can reduce the attack of one of your monsters by 1000 for each Abyss Actor on my field until the end of my turn, and I choose your Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500-0)."

"That's not good."

"No, and I'm afraid its only going to get worse. I now activate the Pendulum effect of Abyss Actor Comic Relief. I target one monster I control, like my Twinkle Littlestar, and one monster you control, like your Odd Eyes Pendulum. Comic Relief is destroyed, and our monsters switch places!"

"What?"

The pendulum monster shattered, and Twinkle Littlestar and Odd Eyes swapped sides of the field.

"This duel is over! Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon with Spiral Flame Burst! And don't forget, when Odd Eyes battles a monster, all battle damage is doubled!"

"I activate Drummerilla's special ability, giving Phantom Dragon 600 extra attack points (0-600)!"

"Its still not enough to save it."

Relucantly, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashed its signature attack, destroying his brother and hitting Yuya hard.

Yuya: 100

"You may have survived one attack, but this one will! Evil Heel, destroy Twinkle littlestar!"

The evil being lunged at the performer, causing Yuya to look around. Spotting an action card he ran toward it, picking it up, only to groan at what was on it.

"Action Trap, Illegal strike (!). Now all of my opponents attacks this turn become direct attacks."

Sylvio guffawed at this.

"That really is unfortunate! Guess this will end quicker than I thought."

Evil Heel's attack shifted towards Yuya, who just smirked.

"Sorry, Sylvio, but a dueltainer always has one last trick up his sleeve. When I'm attacked directly, I can special summon this card to negate the attack and gain life points equal to the amount I would've lost.

A small Kuriboh wearing a striped hat and wielding a tail with a similar pattern appeared on Yuya's side of the field.

Yuya: 3100

"Well, lets see you escape this. Superstar, attack Yuya directly!"

The fiendish actor released a ball of energy, striking Yuya and making him kneel.

Yuya: 600

"I end my turn there. Give up, Yuya. You can't win."

"Never! A dueltainer never gives up, even when all hope seems lost. To come back from the brink of defeat, that is the ultimate form of dueltaining. I draw! First, I activate the spell card Twister, paying 500 life points to destroy your Leading Lady."

Yuya: 100

A small tornado swept across the field taking out Sylvio's Pendulum monster.

"Humph, bringing yourself down to 100 life points just to take out my Pendulum monster? You must be desperate."

"Actually, it was a strategic move. I read your Monster's effect, and I had to get rid of it or it would hinder my comeback. Next, I pendulum summon from the Extra Deck Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

Yuya's other ace monster returned to the field.

"Next, I activate the spell card Gift of the Martyr, sacrificing Phantom to give Twinkle Littlestar attack equal to his attack."

Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon dissipated into particles, which showered Twinklelittlestar, boosting its attack (1000-3500).

"Nice try, Yuya, but that boost will only last one turn. Even if you destroy one of my monsters, I'll still have more than enough life points to survive and finish you next turn."

"That's where your wrong, Sylvio, or did you forget your own monster's effect?"

"What?"

"Twinkle Littlestar has two monster effects. 1. She cannot be destroyed by battle during my turn. And 2. She can declare an attack 3 times on Monsters during each battle phase. Here's attack #1 on your Evil Heel, and my Drummerilla will give her a further boost (3500-4100). Take it away, Littlestar!"

The tiny actor spun around and kicked the gruesome beast, destroying it.

Sylvio: 3200

"Attack #2 is going for your Superstar."

Twinkle Littlestar produced a blast of energy, blowing the demonic star away.

Sylvio: 1600

"And finally, attack #3 is aimed at Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The star produced several shining stars, throwing them at the stolen dragon, cutting him in half and smack Sylvio down.

Sylvio: 0000

Yuya wins!

 _Sorry, Odd Eyes. It had to be done._

As the field disappeared around them, Yuya walked over to Sylvio, who was on the ground grumbling.

"Its not fair. Even when I try to imitate his style I still lose. Why can't I win?"

"Because you're doing it wrong."

Sylvio turned to Yuya.

"What are you going on about?"

"Dueltaining isn't about winning, its about bringing smiles to everyone, including yourself, your opponent, and the audience. You got so caught up in winning that you lost track of that goal. That's why you lost."

Sylvio was silent for a minute, before grinning.

"Heh. Maybe you're right, Yuya. I'm going to go train and hone my own style of dueling, and when we have a rematch, you're going down."

With that, he ran off excitedly out of the stadium. Yuya watched him go, smiling.

"I look forward to it, Sylvio.

(Later that night)

A cloaked figure sat impatiently in the hideout, waiting for her partner to return.

It wasn't long until Barret returned.

"About time. Did you get any intel?"

"The Xyz fugitive will be dueling on court 3 tomorrow at noon. Curiously, his opponent also uses Xyz summoning."

"Never mind his opponent. He'll fall once the invasion happens. Our target right now is any fugitives from the Xyz dimension. Get re ady, Barrett. Tomorrow we go hunting."


	33. Predator Cats

Chapter 33: Predator Cats

Inside the stadium's locker room, Dipper is looking over his deck, preparing for his next match with Shay.

"Kit and Sylvio may have disgraced the Leo Institute name is the last two duels, but I'll be sure to bring back the honor. Shay may be an LDS student, but he's just a transfer. And I'm about to show him that he should've stayed right where he was at."

 **Dipper Orion and Shay Obsidian to Duel Court 3, please. Dipper Orion and Shay Obsidian to Duel Court 3, please.**

"Showtime."

(Outside of the Stadium)

"Did you hear that?"

"Affirmative, Barrett, and with this map that our friend helpfully provided," his partner said, flashing a carded person, "We know what route he'll take and how to catch him."

With that, the two mobilized and headed for the back entrance.

(Corridor)

Shay silently marched down the hallway to the duel court. Although he didn't care much for the tournament, he needed Declan's help, and these were his terms. Besides, it would be a warmup for when he takes the fight to Duel Academy and gets his revenge.

"Stop right there, Xyz scum!"

Shay stopped, glaring at the two who blocked his way.

Before him stood a burly man wearing an eyepatch, evidently having lost the eye in battle. The other one really enraged him however. She was a teenage girl wearing a red jacket and purple hair. What made his skin crawl, however, was that her face looked just like his sister's.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're not Lulu."

"What do you know, they are smart after all. The name's Serena, and I'm here to card you, resistance scum."

"Look, I'm in a generous mood, and I have somewhere to be right now, so get out of my way and I'll let you live."

"That's cute, you think you could even stand a chance against me. Put up your deck and lets duel!"

Serena activated her duel disk, ready for battle. Shay sighed.

"Whatever. Can't say I didn't give you a fair chance."

"Stop. That's an order."

All three turned to see Declan coming out of a side door.

"You have a match to get to, Shay. This passage way will take you straight to the arena. I'll deal with these Duel Academy Agents. Don't forget, you need my help, so I suggest you do what I say. Understood?"

Shay gritted his teeth, but obliged.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Forget him. I'm your opponent now. And to make sure you don't try anything…"

A duel anchor shot out and latched onto Serena's Duel Disk.

"This duel anchor will keep us tied until our bout is finished. It was rather simple for me to reverse engineer the technology from Shay's Duel Disk."

"Fine. Not like you'll last long."

Barrett stepped forward.

"Release her. I'm your new opponent."

"Stand down, Barrett, that's an order. I know you were sent here to protect me, but I can take care of myself. Besides, even if he wanted to release me it would be impossible. Once the duel anchor is activated, the only way to escape is to finish the duel. Don't worry, it won't last long."

"As you wish, Serena."

"Are you finished? If so, lets duel."

"Fine by me."

DUEL!

Declan: 4000

Serena: 4000

"Since I'm feeling nice, I'll let you make the first move. Not that it'll do you much good."

"As you wish. I draw! With the scale 3 D/D Orthos and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Serena was shocked by this.

"Pendulum Scale?"

"With it, I can now special summon monsters between level 4 and 7 all at the same time. I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas and D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnorock (2200/3000)!"

The warrior king descended, as well as a tall, imposing demon sat upon a throne with strange wavy strands floating around him.

"I set one card face down. That ends my turn."

"I admit your Pendulum technique is impressive, but nothing can stand up against Duel Academy. I draw! I activate the ability of Lunalight Black Sheep in my hand, discarding it to add Polymerization from my deck to my hand. I now activate it to fuse Lunalight Blue Cat with Lunalight Kaledio Chick to Fusion summon Lunalight Cat Dancer (2400/2000)

A tall female with feline attributes in an alluring dancer outfit appeared on her field.

"Next, I normal summon Lunalight Crimson Fox (1800/600), but she won't be around for long, because I tribute her to activate Cat Dancer's special ability! Now, the first time a monster would be destroyed by battle with this card this turn, it isn't and Cat Dancer can attack all of your monsters twice. And since Crimson Fox was tributed, her effect allows me to reduce Leonidas's attack points to zero (2600-0). This is the end! Cat Dancer, attack Leonidas with Claws of Furry!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card known as Dark Contract With the Witch! In exchange for taking 1000 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases, all my fiend type monsters gain 1000 attack points during your turn (0-1000) (2200-3200)."

It won't be enough."

The Dancer's claws tore at Leonidas. It didn't destroy him, but it did cause him to kneel in pain.

"And every time Cat Dancer attacks, you lose 100 life points."

The Dancer then turned to Declan, dealing him a swift kick to the chin.

Declan: 2500

"One more time Cat Dancer!"

Once again, the Cat like dancer tore at Leonidas, this time destroying him before dealing Declan another swift kick.

Declan: 1000

"I end my turn. Its a shame. I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

"Don't count me out yet. I draw!"

"And with that this duel is over. Since you've reached the Standby Phase, your Contract deals you 1000 points of damage, which is all that you have left."

"My Savant Newton begs to differ. By destroying it, I can negate a trap card effect that would deal me damage."

Declan's Savant burst into pixels, shielding him from the trap card. Serena just glared.

"Fine. This duel won't last much longer anyway."

"Agreed. I activate the spell card known as Cards of Demise, giving me 5 cards. Next, I activate the spell card Dark Contract With The Swamp King, fusing D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarock and D/D/D Doom King Armageddon to fusion summon D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarock (3200/3000) in attack mode!"

Serena gaped as the towering demon appeared before her.

"What? How can you Fusion Summon? Only members of Duel Academy deserve its power."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Battle! Atack, Caesar Ragnarock! At this time, my monster's effect activates. Since an attack was declared that involves him, I can return 1 D/D or Dark Contract card I control, like my D/D Orthos, to equip your Cat Dancer to him."

"What?"

The Demon lashed out a strand at the Cat Dancer, entangling it before shooting back, absorbing itself into its body.

"And it gets better, for you see my King gains all of the attack points of the monsters he absorbs (3200-5600). End this, Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarock! End of the World!"

The Demon unleashed a mighty wave at Serena, sending her crashing to the floor.

Serena: 0000

Declan Wins!

Serena grunted as she glanced up at her opponent.

"Who-Who are you?"

"Not that it matters, but my name is Declan Akaba."

"Akaba? But that means-"

"Yes. Leo Akaba, your "Professor" is my father."

"But why do you oppose us? Shouldn't you be fighting with us?"

"I have my reasons. Reasons that involve you."

"How? You just met me."

"Not true, or don't you remember? We met 3 years ago in Duel Academy."

"What?"

A/N: And done! Serena has received her official debut. Next time we hear Declan's backstory and why he opposes his father. See you next time!


	34. Declan's Resolve

Chapter 34: Declan's Resolve

"What do you mean we've met before? I've never seen you before in my life."

" I assure you we have. I know it is a day that I will never forget."

 _Three years ago my father left my family for parts unknown, leaving me to run the company. Mother was devastated, drinking heavily and becoming distant. Unwilling to let her continue on like that, I began searching for my father, although I found no traces of him. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth._

 _One day, while I was searching through my father's lab, I found a strange device hidden in a corner of the lab, having been untouched for years. While moving it, I accidentally started the machine, blinded by a white light. When my vision returned, I found myself in an unknown place. It was a laboratory of some sort, filled with strange machinery. At the far end of the laboratory was a large computer, with the screen still on._

 _"Perhaps this might give me some insight as to where I am."_

 _What I found on the console shook me to my very core._

 _The page detailed plans to invade a place called the Xyz Dimension, carding its inhabitants to use as fuel for something called the ARC Area Project. As I read on, I found pages listing projects labeled "Stardust", "Shadow Realm", and "Parasite", each detailing gruesome and horrific experiments against prisoners of war._

 _"Hey, you don't belong here!"_

 _(Declan turns around to see a guard standing there)_

 _"Students aren't allowed in the laboratory, you know that! Hey, wait a minute, where's your uniform? Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruder on the premises! I repeat-"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _(The guard is knocked down by Serena jumping out from a corner and kneeing him in the stomach)_

 _And that's where you came in._

 _"Thank you. I'm-"_

 _"Don't care. This place will be swarming with guards any second, so unless you want to become 2-Dimensional I suggest you follow me."_

 _Not understanding what was going on, I followed you. Already I could tell escape wouldn't be easy. Sirens were blaring, and guard dogs could be barking in the distance. By some miracle, we managed to make it to the docks. That's where everything changed._

 _"Alright, we just need to find a motorboat and..."_

 _"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

 _Turning around, we came face to face with my father._

 _"Declan. I never expected to see my own son become a trespasser."_

 _"What is going on here, father? Carding people, fuel, Parasite, Xyz Dimension?"_

 _"You owe us some answers, Professor."_

 _"I suggest you keep quiet, Serena. You're in big enough trouble as is. As for you, Declan, none of this is any of your concern. But trust me, I'm doing this all for the better good."_

 _He then place a device on my arm._

 _ **Preparing transport to Standard Dimension in 5...4...3...2...**_

 _"Father!"_

 _"Take her away for reeducation."_


	35. Sora's Worth

Chapter 35: Sora's Worth

(Fusion Dimension, Duel Academy)

A week after Sora's survival duel, preparations were well underway for the invasion of Standard. Soldiers were signing up for the mission left and right, and there was only one spot left. Sora was keen to take it.

"This is my chance to prove I still have what it takes," he thought to himself smugly as he signed his name.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Sora turned around to see a Caucassian male with pointy black hair running up to him.

"I'm here to sign up for the invasion force."

"Sorry, Lorenzo, but Sora just took the last spot."

Lorenzo seethed in fury.

"What? This failure took my spot. Uh uh, little man, you can't handle it."

"Hey! Its first come, first serve, Lorenzo, so back off."

Lorenzo sneered at Sora.

"Alright, how about we settle this with a duel? Winner gets the last spot."

Sora just smirked.

"In case you've forgotten, I've always beaten you in our previous duels. But if its humiliation you're after, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Dream on, runt. My deck has been approved significantly since the last time we dueled."

A short while later, the two stood facing each other in the courtyard. A few other students had stopped to watch.

Duel!

Lorenzo: 4000

Sora: 4000

"I'll go first, little man. Sweet. First, I'll activate the field Spell B.E.F. Zelos!"

The courtyard disappeared, replaced with a large hanger for spaceships.

"So much for new and improved. This is the same old B.E.S deck you always duel with, just with a fancy field spell."

"We'll see about that. When this bad boy is activated, I can add Boss Rush from my deck to my hand, but I'll save that for later. Next, I can activate my Fortress's second effect to special summon a B.E.S. monster from my hand, and I choose B.E.S. Big Core!"

A large, brown space ship appeared, with a glowing core in the middle protected by weaponry on all sides (2300/1100). Sora was unimpressed.

"Looks like you forgot your monster's own special ability. It only gets shield counters when its normal summoned."

"I know that, which is why I have my Field Spell. Whenever a B.E.S. monster is normal or special summoned, it gains 1 shield counter, as well as a 500 attack and defense point boost."

A small counter appeared in the trench leading up to the core, while a red aura enveloped the ship (2300-2800/1100-1600).

"I'll se two cards face down and call it a turn. Your move, pipsqueak."

Sora grinded his teeth before drawing his card.

"I'll start things off with Polymerization, fusing Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Leo to fusion summon Frightfur Leo!"

Sora's demonic stuffed lion emerged onto the field.

"I'll activate my Leo's effect to target and destroy Big Core! Go, Demon Blades of Fury!"

The Lion threw several sharp blades at the space ship…

Only for the spaceship to return fire, shooting each and every one out of the sky to Sora's shock.

"Did you really think the same trick would work twice? My Fortress prevents you from targeting or destroying my B.E.S. monsters with card effects. I told you I came prepared."

Sora just grunted.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"As I figured. I Draw! First, I reveal my face down, Cyber Summon Blaster! Now whenever a Machine monster is special summoned, you get blaster for 300 points! And why wait to get the pain train rolling? I special summon B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 (2400-2900/1100-1600)!"

A larger version of Big Core descended, while Lorenzo's trap hit Sora hard.

Sora: 3700

"And the best part about MK-2 is that he gains his shield counters when he's special summoned, and plus the 1 Zelos gives him, that's a total of 4!"

4 shield counters emerged within the trench.

"Alright, MK-2, take out his teddy bear."

The giant ship launched several volleys of laser blasts, tearing the stuffed animal to shreds and pushing Sora back. Before the lion disintegrated, however, it managed to send one saw straight at is attacker, destroying one shield counter.

Sora: 3200

"Alright, now the Original will finish the job."

Sora glanced up in time to be pelted even further.

Sora: 400

"That does it for me. Learning your place yet, punk?"

"The only thing that I've learned is how much I hate you. I draw! To start, I play Frightfur Fusion, Banishing Frightfur Leo and Fluffal Leo to fusion summon Frightfur Dardevil!"

Sora's strongest monster appeared.

"Big whoop, the worst you can do is a measely 200 points of damage, and you won't even be able to destroy either of my monsters."

"You mean big whooping. I activate Megamorph, doubling Daredevil's attack since my life points are lower than yours (3000-6000). Take out his Big Core, Daredevil!"

The Daredevil swung his Pitchfork, taking out one of the shields protecting Lorenzo's monster.

Lorenzo: 800

"I'll end my turn there. Your move."

Lorenzo growled before tearing his next card out of the deck.

"I draw! First, I activate Cards of Demise to refill my hand. Sweet. First, I special summon the big daddy of the Big Core family, B.E.S. Big Core MK-3 (2700-3200/1900-2400)!"

A larger, even more advanced version of Big Core descended, all weapons aimed at Sora. 4 shield counters appeared to protect it. Once again, Sora was blasted back.

Sora: 100

"But he won't be staying for long. I sacrifice him and MK-2 to tribute summon one of the most feared monsters there are. Come forth, The Tyrant Neptune (0/0)!"

The two larger machines vanished, in their place emerged a large Alligator wearing heavy armor and wielding an axe. Murmurs could be heard from the crowd.

"The Tyrant Neptune?"

"That's one of The Legendary Planets!"

"No way, those are some of the rarest cards out there? There's only one of each in existence."

"How did that punk get it?"

Lorenzo smirked.

"Being a video game champion has its perks. Snagged this baby at the last world championships. And you're about to see why he's so feared. First, he gains attack and defense equal to the combined original sum of the monsters I tributed (0-5100/0-3000). Not only that, but by targeting MK-3 in my graveyard, he gains its name and effect, meaning 3 shield counters are coming his way."

3 shield counters appeared on the monsters armor.

"Next, I activate Gift of the Martyr, tributing Big Core to give him even more points."

Lorenzo's original space ship disintegrated into pixels before being absorbed by the reptile, boosting its attack even farther (5100-7900).

"Neptune, finish him off with Wrath of the Gods!"

Lorenzo's monster swung its axe round and round, building up electricity before throwing it. Sora, however, smirked.

"Same old Lorenzo, always charging in head first without thinking of the consequences. I activate Magic Cylinder, sending your monster's attack straight back at you."

"What? But that means-"

"You lose."

The axe flew into one cylinder before flying out the other, hitting Lorenzo in the gut and sending him to the floor.

Lorenzo: 0000

Sora just smirked and walked away as the field disappeared.

"Watch out, Yuya and Zuzu. I'm coming for you, and this time I won't fail."

(Standard Dimension)

The 48 remaining participants of the Youth Division stood gathered around the city, waiting for the Battle Royale to start. Nico Smiley appeared on screens around them.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Thank you for your patience, but now our duels are about to get underway! And to kick things off, I activate the field spell Quartet of Quandry!"

The whole cityscape gave way to a marvelous world. Four landscapes were sprawled out: Ruins, Jungle, Tundra, and Volcano.

"Now remember, the first 8 to gather 10 Pendulum Statue cards will earn the right to move on to the finals. Are you ready?"

"Duelists locked in battle…"

"Kicking the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They Storm through this field! Behold!"  
This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel!"

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but my Power Rangers story proved to require more attention. But don't worry, I will try to update this as much as possible. See you soon!"


	36. The Invasion Begins, Part 1

Chapter 36: The Invasion Begins, Part 1

(Paradise City Arena)

Everyone watched intently as the monitors displayed the various duels taking place. Never before had anyone seen so much action happening all at once, at Nico Smiley was eating it up.

"Our competitors are duking it out with all of their might! Things might be chilly in the arctic zone, but our competitors are keeping the dueling hot!"

"Go Yuya!"

"Show them, Zuzu!"

"We love you, Shay!"

Just then, the feed went to static, angering the crowd.

"Hey, what gives?"

"I was watching that!"

"Sorry folks, just some technical difficulties. It'll all be fixed shortly."

In the city scape, Obelisk force members appeared from a portal, duel disks armed and ready for battle. The squad leader turned to his comrades.

"Alright, you all know the objective. Card as many duelists as possible, cause general destruction, same as the Xyz Dimension. Also…"

He pulled out a holographic projector, displaying images of Yuya and Zuzu.

"If you run into either of these two, you are to capture, not card them. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"Good. Disperse."

With that the squad did, eager for the hunt.

(Arctic Area)

Yuya, Zuzu, and Gong trudged through the snow. So far, each had acquired 4 Pendulum statues, and were on the lookout for more when they heard a large explosion. They ran to see a duelist being knocked down by an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, losing the duel. He quivered as the Obelisk Force Member approached.

"Please…make it stop…"

"Oh, I will. Once you're a card, that is!"

Before the duelist could beg further, he was enveloped in a purple glow, vanishing and leaving nothing but a card in his place. Yuya and his friends were shocked.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

The Obelisk Force turned and sneered at Yuya.

"The big idea is that you inferior Standard Duelists are no match for the superior dueling techniques of Duel Academy. Now, are you ready to face fate."

"Hold it, red. He's one of the targets we need to bring back."

The lead soldier looked again and sneered.

"Hey, you're right. And his Girlfriend is here too. Alright, you two. Looks like its your lucky day. The Professor wants you alive, so you're coming with us. Now, do you want to do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

"Like hell we'll go anywhere with you! Let's go!"

"Yeah! After what you Duel Academy punks did to the Xyz Dimension, you really think we'll go anywhere with you."

Before they could advance, however, Gong held them back.

"You guys go. I'll handle them."

"But Gong…"

"Yuya, please go. I'll be fine."

Relucantly, Yuya nodded.

"Alright, be careful Gong."

"Good luck."

"You too, guys. Take care."

Yuya and Zuzu made a break for it as Gong turned towards his opponents.

"Alright, you Fusion jerks. Gong's about to give you a smackdown you'll never forget!"

"Yeah, right! Its 3-to-1. We have the advantage."

"Well, why don't we even the score?"

Before them came two teens, both wearing ninja garb and looking similar, with one having brown hair and the other having dark hair.

"Who are you?"

"Friends. You may call me Moon Shadow. My brother is Sun Shadow."

"We were hired by Leo to ward off Duel Academy. Shall we take them together."

Gong smirked.

"Gong's daddy always taught him that the enemy of your enemy is your friend. Let's do this!

"Fine by us. The more the merrier!"

DUEL!

(Jungle Area)

Yuya and Zuzu stopped once the reach the Jungle area, panting for breath.

"I hope Gong's alright."

"Me too. It doesn't feel right leaving him alone."

"Why don't you worry about yourselves?"

They turned to see two Obelisk Blue students leering at them. One had blue hair and glassed, while the other had spiky brown hair.

"Looks to me like the kids The Professor put a bounty on to me, Torimaki."

"Sure does. Lets bag them and collect the reward."

Yuya glared at the two.

"No way we'll go anywhere with you."

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Ready, Raizou?"

"Always."

"WAIT!"

All four looked to see Yuto leap down from the trees.

"Yuto."

"Let me duel in your place, Zuzu. Even if you aren't Lulu, I won't let any member of Duel Academy harm you. I would never forgive myself if I failed her twice."

Touched, Zuzu backed away.

"Fine by me. The Professor wants you as well, so we'll get three this way."

"As if. This will be a tag duel, so Yuya and I will share 4000 life points, a field, and the graveyard, as will you two. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

DUEL!"

Torimaki/Raizou: 4000

Yuya/Yuto: 4000

"I'll start this duel off with the spell card Future Fusion! Now, I reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and send the fusion materials from my deck to the graveyard, and in two turns it'll get fusion summoned to my side of the field."

"Two turns? Sounds like a long wait just to summon a monster."

"Trust me, with what I'm going to summon you'll be happy I gave you two turns. The monster I choose is Five Headed Dragon!"

Yuya, Yuto, and Zuzu gasped.

"No way! That monster is one of the strongest in the game!"

"That's right, and since he needs five dragons, I'll send Strong Wind Dragon, Hunter Dragon, Spear Dragon, Vice Dragon, and Delta Flyer to the graveyard. Now in two turns, you'll know true terror, but until then, I'll normal summon Totem Dragon (400/200) in attack mode."

A tiny snake-like dragon appeared on his field.

"But he won't be staying on the field for long, because I banish him to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400) in attack mode!"

In place of the tiny monster was a large, metallic- version of the famous dragon.

"And I'll use his special ability to special summon Strong Wind Dragon from my grave (2400/1000) in attack mode."

A large, muscular dragon with large wings flapped down onto the field with a mighty roar.

"I'll end my turn with two cards face down. Your move."

"I draw! And with the Scale 3 Performapal Partnaga and the scale 8 Performapal Odd Eyes Unicorn, I set the Pendulum Scale! Come forth, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Bubblebowwow, and Performapal Sword Fish, all in attack mode!"

Yuya's three monsters appeared in a flash.

"Sword Fish's effect activates, decreasing all of your monster's attack points by 600 (2800-2200) (2400-1800). Attack his Strong Wind Dragon, Odd Eyes!"

With a mighty roar and a spiral flame strike, the imposing dragon disappeared.

"And Odd Eyes does double battle damage when battling a monster!"

"What?"

Torimaki/Raizou: 2600

"Bubblebowwow, destroy his Dragon!"

A barrage of bubbles flew from the dog's wand, hitting and rusting the dragon until it collapsed in a pile of rusted scrap

Torimaki/Raizou: 2500

"Sword Fish, go in for the kill!"

Yuya swung the fish forwards, striking Torimaki.

Torimaki/Raizou: 1900

"I'll end my turn with one card face down. Your move."

Raizou sneered as he drew.

"You may think you have the upper hand, but we're about to turn this duel around. I draw! Now only one turn remains until our ultimate monster descends."

He nodded to Torimaki, who grinned.

"But why keep you in suspense? I activate my face down card, Pyro Clock of Destiny! With this, the turn count moves forward by 1."

Yuya and Yuto gasped.

"But that means-"

"I fuse my five dragons waiting in the graveyard together to form the Dragon that rules over all! Come Forth, Five Headed Dragon!"

From the Fusion portal emerged a gigantic dragon, five heads adorning the body as it roared triumphantly, shaking the ground and scaring its opponents (5000/5000).

"Now do you realize you can't win? Its hopeless!"

A/N: And done! What did you guys think? Yes, I know Future Fusion has had an errata that makes you wait a turn to send the fusion materials to the graveyard, but its my fanfic so I'll play by my own rules. Also, for those wondering who they are, Torimaki and Raizou were Chazz's flunkies in Season 1 of GX. I took their names from Yu-Gi-Oh GX Spirit Caller. See you guys next time!


	37. The Invasion Begins Part 2

Chapter 37: The Invasion Begins Part 2

Yuya and Yuto stared in horror as the five headed behemoth appeared. Raizou smirked at their faces.

"If you think that's bad, just wait until you see my next move. I activate Dragon's Mirror! Now by banishing monsters from my field or graveyard, I can fusion summon a Dragon monster from the extra deck. Care to guess which one."

"I've got a feeling, and it's not good."

"That's right, I banish the five dragons in our graveyard used to summon the last one to Fusion summon another Five Headed Dragon!"

A large mirror appeared, sucking in all the previously used dragons before spitting out another massive dragon.

"This is the end for you two. Five Headed Dragon #1, attack his Swordfish!"

Yuya glanced around, quickly spotting and grabbing an action card.

"I activate the Action Card Great Escape, ending the battle phase!"

Raizou snarled.

"You may have gotten lucky this time, but next turn we'll finish you off for good."

"We'll see. Your move Yuto."

Yuto nodded before drawing his card.

"I draw! And with our set Pendulum scale, I pendulum summon! Come forth, level 4 The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm and The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!"

Yuto's ghostly warriors materialized.

"Now with these two monsters I build the overlay network to Xyz summon! Come forth, Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in attack mode!"

Yuto's ace monster appeared, letting out a ferocious roar alongside Odd Eyes. All of a sudden, Yuto and Yuya doubled over in pain.

"Yuya!"

"Wh-What's going on?"

"I…don't…know. Got to…fight…it."

"If you two drama queens are finished, we're in the middle of something."

Yuto managed to recover and stood up.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's special ability! I halve your Five Headed Dragon's attack and give it to him. Go, Treason Discharge (5000-2500) (2500-5000)! Now, end this duel, Dark Rebellion, Mauling Mandible Discharge!"

Raizou just smirked as the dragon charged at him.

"I activate my face down, Nutrient Z! Now, we gain 4000 life points since we're about to take 2000 or more points of damage!"

A green aura enveloped them, healing them before the attack struck.

Torimaki/Raizou: 1900-5900-3400

To Yuya and Yuto's shock, their monster just shook the attack off.

"Surprised? Five Headed Dragon can't be destroyed by battle unless its by a light monster, which yours is not."

"Well, our turn isn't over yet. Yuya, mind if I borrow some of your monsters for a second?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright, Odd Eyes. Attack the weakened Five Headed freak! Odd Eyes Unicorn's effect activates, giving Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon Bubblebowwow's 2300 attack points."

"What (2500-4800)!"

"Finish this Odd Eyes!"

Topher quickly grabbed an action card and played it.

"Well I activate Choice Choice, choosing to halve the damage from this battle."

Five Headed Dragon once again shook it off, leaving Yuya and Yuto gasping in exasperation.

Torimaki/Raizou: 1100

Yuto slumped over, sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Yuya. I thought we had them."

"Don't worry, Yuto. We can still win this."

"You're right. I end my turn."

Torimaki smirked.

"No, you won't. I draw! And I'll start by activating Megamorph, giving my stronger beast double attack points since we have fewer life points than you."

"What?"

A red aura enveloped the original, causing it to roar in pride as its attack points rose (5000-10000).

"End this, My servant! Attack with Barrage of Elements!"

Each head charged up a beam of energy, before unleashing it, combining into one powerful blast. Thinking quickly, Yuto activated Yuya's face down.

"I activate Command Performance! Since we have a Performapal on our side of the field, all of your monsters are switched to defense mode."

The wave dissipated as the two monsters knelt, their wings folding forward to act as shields. Yuto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Yuya. That trap card really saved us."

"Hey, I'm just lucky you remembered it. I honestly had forgotten."

Raizou growled in annoyance.

"I'll end my turn here. Make your last pathetic move."

"Its my turn, I Draw! I-"

All of a sudden, Yuya howled in pain, a dark aura enveloping him.

"Yuya!"

 _Yes… Give into your anger._

"Wh-Who is that? Get out of my head!"

 _You know you can't do this without my help. Give in, and let your anger take hold._

"Never!"

 _Give in…Give in…Give in!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Yuya stopped screaming. Slowly he rose and stared at his opponents, an expression of anger adorning his face, his eyes glowing red.

"Yuya, are you okay."

" **YOU DUEL ACADEMY PUNKS HAVE INTERFERED FOR THE LAST TIME! I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD GRYPHON'S FEATHER DUSTER! THIS DESTROYS ALL SPELL AND TRAP CARDS I CONTROL, GIVING ME 500 LIFE POINTS FOR EACH!"**

Yuya's Pendulum Monsters exploded into pixels, a green aura giving them more life points.

Yuya/Yuto: 5000

"What are you, nuts? Why would you destroy your own cards?"

" **HOW COMMON OF YOU MORTALS TO JUDGE THINGS FOR HOW THEY LOOK, NOT FOR HOW THEY ARE. WITH AN EMPTY PENDULUM ZONE, I CAN RESET IT WITH THE SCALE 3 XIANGKE MAGICIAN AND THE SCALE 8 XIANGSHENG MAGICIAN!"**

Two new magicians appeared in the pendulum zone that Zuzu had never seen before.

"What? Where did Yuya get those?"

" **XIANGKE MAGICIAN's PENDULUM ABILITY ACTIVATES! BY TARGETING DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON, I CAN CHANGE ITS RANK INTO A LEVEL (RANK 4-LEVEL 4)! NOW ITS XIANGSHENG MAGICIAN'S PENDULUM ABILITY, CHANGING ITS LEVEL TO MATCH ODD EYES'S (4-7). WITH MY 2 MONSTERS, I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK TO XYZ SUMMON! DESCEND, ODD EYES RAGING DRAGON!"**

Bursting out of the portal was a menacing combination of Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion, its scales resembling armor and having massive colorful wings. It let out a ferocious roar, causing Torimaki and Raizou to stumble back (3000/25000).

"Big deal, it can't even scratch our monsters."

 **"MY MONSTER'S SPECIAL EFFECT ACTIVATES! SINCE IT WAS XYZ SUMMONED BY USING AN XYZ MONSTER, I CAN DETACH ONE OVERLAY UNIT, ALL CARDS ON YOUR FIELD ARE DESTROYED!"**

"WHAT?"

 **"EVEN YOUR SO-CALLED MIGHTY DRAGONS COWER IN FEAR! GO, RAGING DRAGON! GO, RAGE OF THE SUPREME KING!"**

With a tremendous roar, Yuya's new monster shot up, wings stretching out and destroying the area around it, piercing the two Five Headed Dragons and utterly destroying them.

 **"AND RAGING DRAGON GAINS 200 ATTACK POINTS FOR EACH CARD DESTROYED (3000-3400). END THIS, RAGING DRAGON!"**

Raging Dragon shot out a mighty burst of energy, far stronger than Odd Eyes's regular attack, sending Torimaki and Raizou flying into a tree, knocking them unconscious.

Torimaki/Raizou: 0000

Yuya and Yuto win!

As the monster dissipated, Yuya collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Yuya!"

Zuzu and Yuto ran over to him, checking him over.

"He's breathing, just knocked out. We need to get him out of here, stat."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Yuto and Zuzu turned to see another Duel Academy student standing behind them, psychotically smirking. What's more, he shared Yuya and Yuto's face.

"Looks like its my lucky day. Three of the Professor's targets all in a row. Now, will you come quietly, are will we have to do this the hard way?"


	38. Fury of the Phantom Knights

Chapter 38: Fury of the Phantom Knights

"Well, are you going to come quietly, or will we need to do things the hard way?"

Yuto snarled before raising his Duel Disk.

"Ooh, I was hoping you'd choose the hard way. Much more fun."

"I'll fight too-"

Yuto held her back.

"No, I already lost Lulu to this menace, I won't lose anyone else."

"But-"

"Enough! I'm more interested in my doppleganger over here, so you might as well back off."

Relucantly, Zuzu did so.

"Be careful, Yuto."

DUEL!

Yuri: 4000

Yuto: 4000

"I'll start things off with Predaplant Cephalotusnail in attack mode (1300/1200). Then I'll end my turn with two cards face down."

"What? No fusion? Are you taunting me?"

"Is it that hard to believe I got a bad hand?"

"Yes. My draw! I activate the spell Card Destruction! Now, we each discard our entire hand and draw more cards equal to the ones we lost."

Yuri draw 2 cards while Yuto drew 5.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"All that for such little pay off? Let me show you how a real duelist duels. I draw! And what do you know, I drew Polymerization, so I'll activate it, sending

Cephalotusnail and Moray Nepenthes to the graveyard to Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia in attack mode!"

The giant mutated plant from their last duel emerged.

"Attack Yuto directly, my Plant!"

"Not so fast! I activate The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil in my grave, special summoning it to my field!"

Yuto's ghostly horsemen appeared.

"Fine, attack his Shadow Veil!"

"I activate my face down cards The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrance, preventing my Knight from being destroyed and weakening your weed by 600 points, and I activated 2 of them, so it loses 1200 attack points (2500-1300)."

The plant's vine whip bounced off the ghost harmlessly, causing Yuri to scowl."

"I end my turn."

"I draw! With my 2 Lost Vambrances, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon! Come forth, Rank 2, The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

Yuto's reaper appeared, swinging its Javelin wildly.

"Attack, Cured Javelin! Whack that weed with Cursed Soul Strike!"

Yuri smiled wickedly.

"Looks like someone forgot about my "weed's" special ability. Well allow me tor remind you, by stealing 1000 attack points from your monster, I can give them to

Chimerafflesia."

Now it was Yuto's turn to smirk.

"I remembered, that's why I came prepared this time. Cursed Javelin's effect activates! I detach one overlay unit to target your monster. Until the end of this turn, its attack

becomes zero and its effects are negated."

"What?"

Yuri's smirk became a shocked frown as his plant drooped, losing power (2500-0) before being cut in half by the monster's javelin, slashing Yuri on its way down and causing

him to kneel.

Yuri: 2400

Yuto stood over Yuri, hate emnating off of him

"Your reign of terror ends here, Academy scum! I won't let you hurt anyone ever again."

Unseen to anyone, Yuri was grinning.

 _This fool thinks he has the upper hand, but this is but a minor setback. Watch out, Yuto. Next turn will mark the beginning of the end for you._

Over in the ruins area, Julia was glancing around, having already defeated all of the Obelisk Force that stood in her way.

"How pathetic. They call themselves elite, but they didn't even stand a chance. I may have felt more threatened if they didn't all use the same deck."

"Well, how about we change things up a bit?"

Julia looked over to find Sora leering down at her from a tall pillar.

"You again. Here for a rematch, I assume?"

"I guess you Standard chumps are smarter than you look. But make no mistake, this duel will end very differently from last time."

"We'll see."

DUEL!


End file.
